That Wasn't So Bad, Was It?
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Dorian gets what he wants - and more. Coming purly from my stange-ness, and a tribute to the hot, yet creepy, vampire. SLASH. Very very sexy SLASH. Hahahaha. Just read it u freakin panzies.     R & R!
1. Not So Bad

_So I get to the end of book four and go- WTF? I cried over mai little Rin rin for like an hour and a half. (Actually it was like ten minutes). So then I said to myself: well, if Heather wasn't gunna write Vladdy getting moles- er, bitten, I WAS. _

_Be aware- on this date! (9/23/2010) That I HAVE NOT read the fifth book! So don't be all: but Dorian comes back to life and then bites Vlad and blah blah blah vlad snow marriage blah blah! Lol. Enjoy. _

_PS: after u read, just pretend it never happened. I just have this weird fetish… I had this overwhelming urge… nevermind. Just read._

Dorian smiled as Vladimir turned the corner.

Mother of _God_ he smelled fantastic. He didn't have attraction to the boy himself- not that he wasn't handsome or whatever- but it was mainly the blood that drew Dorian to the sixteen-year-old. There was something else particularly interesting about this boy.

Pravus, eh?

He'd seen the prophecy; all true. The- oh boy, here he comes.

Dorian stayed in the shadows until Vladimir passed right by him then he silently walked behind him. Dorian's smile widened as he playfully tapped Vlad's shoulder. Vlad whipped around, ready to attack. He let his guard down a bit, seeing who it was.

Aw. He wasn't a big deal? That was offending.

"What do you want, Dorian?" he snapped, his hot breath seen through the early October air.

"You know… the usual."

A sudden sense of fear crossed his eyes. "Blood."

Dorian nodded and took a step forward to Vlad's step back. "You're a smart one."

Vlad's eyes narrowed. "You can't have it."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty _pretty_ please? With a cherry on top?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "No."

"Okay fine," Dorian sighed, "With whip cream."

Vlad made a sarcastic I'm-thinking-about-it look then spat, "No." He turned his back on him. Hmmph. Maybe he wasn't so smart. Dorian was standing in front of him in seconds. He leaned in, taking in his scent. Nummy. Vlad, startled by his speed, stumbled back on to the cold pavement. Dorian sighed. "Klutz." Then he leaned down onto his knee and snatched the teenager by the shirt collar, pulling him close.

"Dorian," Vlad growled.

"I _will_ have your blood," He scoped him, "At any cost."

With his free hand, Vlad grabbed Dorian's arm and, using all the strength her could muster, yanked the ancient vampire to the side, out of his way. Dorian smirked as Vlad leaped up and began to run. This would be fun.

Vlad jumped into a tree and hid amongst the leaves. A bunch tumbled to the grass the moment he leapt on the tallest branch. _I hate gravity._

Dorian found the young vampire's scent easily. It was something unlike any other. Smelled better than that new "5 gum" they have out. Eh… what was it? "React". Better than that.

He bet it tasted even better…

A small rustle gave him away quickly. Vlad, obviously sensing his presence, jumped out of the tree quickly. Dorian smiled and followed swiftly- like a cat.

Vlad tried to pick up his pace to vampiric speed, but the thought of that insane bloodthirsty _thing_ plunging his fangs into his throat kept pushing him off track._ This is what humans must feel like…_

He tripped.

He wasn't paying attention.

The root.

Vlad collapsed with a grunt and Dorian was instantly at his side. "Are you hurt?" he asked; his eyes seemed to be full of concern. _Man_ this guy was messed up.

"No," Vlad snarled.

"Good." Dorian perked right back up and grabbed Vlad by the back of his shirt. Vlad struggled like a patient at a mental hospital would. Dorian grabbed Vlad by the throat, cutting off air, and shoved him against the oak, whose root tripped him and left him to this horrible fate.

"At any cost…" Dorian purred darkly.

"Dorian, please," Vlad choked.

Dorian let go, and Vlad took in a quick breath, about to take off when Dorian leaned forward, and bit him.

Whoa.

That hurt.

Vlad's whole body tensed. Everything in his being screamed _fight back!_ but he couldn't move. _What the hell?_ Vlad whimpered slightly as Dorian fixed his jaw firmly on his throat. There were quick pulls at his neck- probably Dorian swallowing mouthfuls of his blood. Vlad felt like he was floating. His head grew fuzzy so he shut his eyes and relaxed.

So this is how he'd go.

Some vampire-blood-junkie draining his veins dry.

Awesome.

No. What about Otis? Vikas? Nelly? Henry? Snow? Meredith? Joss?

He'd never see them again.

Vlad was going to- Vlad hit the ground hard. He groaned and looked up groggily. Dorian was casting a glare at him. What? What had done wrong? Well, he was glad he wasn't going to die, but… wtf?

Dorian licked the corner of his mouth. "You little virus."

"What?" Vlad asked softly, his head spinning at the lack of blood.

"You thought you'd be so clever infecting my head with your family and friends," he snapped, "How you were never going to see them again, and die?"

"Hhhuh?"

Dorian rolled his eyes, the moonlight above just catching them so they looked silver. "I wasn't going to kill you. Everyone who every loved you would come after me. Not that I don't already have enemies, but I don't think I need more."

"I can't feel my feet."

Dorian laughed. "Perhaps I took a little much, yes? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Vlad shot him a death glare. "I can't feel my feet," he repeated, angrier.

"Get over it," Dorian said bluntly, "You're lucky I could pull away at all. You taste better then you smell." For some reason, that sounded sexual, which made Vlad a little uncomfortable.

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "That's disgusting."

"Will you get out of my head, and help me up?" Vlad growled.

Dorian shrugged and took Vlad's hand, pulling him up with ease. Vlad stood and flexed his hand then, all of the sudden, punched Dorian right across the jaw. The vampire staggered back against a neighboring tree. He shook his head, gaining sense of the world again.

"Fine, I deserved that."

Vlad glared at him again and rubbed his neck. The bite was already gone. "Stay the hell away from me."

Dorian laughed. "Silly boy. I've had a taste. I can't possibly stay away."

Vlad gritted his teeth and turned. Dorian's dark chuckle still ringing in his still foggy head, he walked back home hoping he'd never feel Dorian's mouth at his neck ever again.

Not likely.


	2. Getting Too Weird

Vladimir staggered in the door, still weak.

It was about ten-thirty, Nelly was probably asleep and Otis at his house.

He slumped onto the couch, trying to gather his thoughts. Did being bitten by that freak mean he was _his_ drudge now? God, that would be weird. What would he tell Otis? He couldn't. Well, Dorian had gotten what he wanted, right? Blood. So, he'd have to leave him alone and help Otis.

But he had clearly stated: _Silly boy. I've had a taste. I can't possibly stay away_.

Taste? More like meal. It was enough to make Vlad super dizzy, so obviously more than a nibble.

…

Man, he had a perverted mind.

Vlad couldn't focus enough to make it up the stairs to his room, so he just stayed on the couch. Lying down on the cushions.

Now he kind of got why Snow didn't run away after he first bit her. It was… sort of calming in a way… A sense of floating. All his problems literally- what was he_ thinking_? No way was Dorian sinking his fangs into Vlad's neck again.

_I can't possibly stay away…_

"Vlad? Vladimir? Are you alright?"

Vlad's eyes fluttered open sleepily. He had a small head ache, but he was fine. "Nelly?"

"No. Bigfoot," his aunt snapped, "Where have you been? I checked your room, and when I didn't find you… I was going to call Otis. Where were you last night?"

_Don't tell her_.

"Sorry. October had me held up at the Crypt longer than I expected," Vlad breathed, "It won't happen again."

"What are you doing on the couch? Your room is twenty feet away."

"I had to walk home. I was really tired…"

Nelly narrowed her eyes. "Were you drinking?"

That woke him up. "No! Are you crazy?"

"Vladimir, if I find out that those kids…"

Vlad slowly sat up, realizing his headache wasn't that bad. "The guys at the Crypt are cool. Not idiots. I swear on my life I wasn't doing anything." Technically, he wasn't. Dorian was.

"Okay," Nelly said finally, "I'll make some pancakes."

Vlad looked around. "Today Saturday?"

Nelly nodded.

Good. He needed a break.

**-Two Weeks Later-**

"F-yeah," Vlad muttered to himself happily as he closed his trigonometry book. Happy day- er night- he'd finished that horrible practice test. Now he just had to get past the actual one…

_Tap._

Vlad stopped. He listened.

_Tap tap._

Vlad turned around, positioning himself on his knees so he faced the window above his bed. Like a cat up in a tree Dorian smiled. He sat perched on a branch. His eyes flickered to the window seal and back up.

_Open it_.

Vlad shook his head and backed up. He heard Dorian sigh and then get a more serious look. Vlad sat up and reached forward to unlock the window. _Shit, shit, shit._ Vlad turned the lock- not of his own will- and sat back, feeling the release of Dorian's grip on his mind.

Dorian smiled almost friend-like, reached forward and pulled up the window with ease. A burst of cold air hit Vlad.

"Yikes it's getting cold," he shivered, climbing in, "It's a wonder the children of this generation can stand walking around at night in silly costumes every year in such weather." He sounded… almost casual.

Dorian shut the window. "Warm in here." He started to crawl forward, forcing Vlad to back up more. Dorian chuckled. "Is it just me, or are you scared?"

Vlad swallowed. "Sure. What do you want?"

"I was in the neighborhood… Thought I'd visit," a smirk danced its way across Dorian's lips, "I'm famished."

_Shit, shit, shit times one million._

"Get out," Vlad growled, "I told you to stay away. You got what you wanted."

"Did I? Who are you to say?" Dorian responded, subtly moving forward, "I said I wanted to feed from you; I never said how many a time."

Crap. He was right.

Vlad crawled back until he hit the wooden post on the end left corner of the bed. Great. Trapped. "Nelly…" he choked. He couldn't talk. Dorian moved closer still until they were only inches away. He brushed the black hair out of Vlad's eyes.

"No death will come of it," he chuckled, "Think of it as… you're my Snow."

Vlad's hand moved up defensively. "Touch me again, and I shove you through the wall." Dorian's hand whipped up and grabbed a hand full of Vlad's hair. "That's not very nice, young one." He pulled back, so Vlad's throat was exposed.

Vlad tried to find his strength. Come _on_! _Work_! The pressure of Dorian's mind fell on his- numbing all movement.

"Dorian…" he groaned.

Vlad heard him inhale, probably taking in his scent. "Mmhm?" he hummed. It was one of those distracted "mmhm"s that you'd give a teacher when they ask if you're paying attention in class.

"You don't have to do this…"

"But I want to." Then Vlad felt Dorian's fangs enter his throat- again.

Vlad felt Dorian's hand cradle the back of his head gently. Was it just him, or was Dorian… flirting? The thought made him shiver. Vlad _was not_ gay. And he never planned on it. But Dorian was being so… gentle. And close. Like he was _close_ close. It was weird, awkward, strange, bizarre, and wonderful all at the same time.

Holy crap. Did he just think that? Forget it. Ughhhh… He couldn't think. Having your blood taken was like being on that gas the dentist gives you before they work on a cavity. Makes you feel all floaty. Every muscle in your body is liquid. You're on a cloud. Vlad didn't wanna say it felt _good_, necessarily. More like… hhhawwseome…

Jesus, no wonder Snow liked it.

Vlad groaned as Dorian pulled away. Well, not away, away. Dorian was still pretty close. Vlad could barley hold eye contact. "You alright?" he asked.

Vlad made a noise that registered _yes_ on the completely high scale. Dorian smiled and licked his mouth clean on crimson. "Good," he responded. Vlad struggled to keep conscious. Dorian wasn't doing anything. Just staring at him.

Finally he leaned back, holding himself up with his arms behind himself. He leaned his head back and sighed loudly. "You're so fascinating, I hope you know that."

Vlad leaned his head back against the post. "What do you mean?" he asked softly.

Dorian sat back up. "I mean, your father a vampire, your mother human, you're raised by your aunt, your uncle has a thing for your aunt, etcetera, etcetera…"

"You're… crazy…" Vlad breathed.

Dorian smiled. "Don't strain yourself," he purred. Dorian moved close to Vlad again. "What are you doing…?" Vlad exhaled as Dorian cleared the hair from his eyes. Vlad felt Dorian touch his wrist then saw him smile. "Just as I thought." Vlad could have swore he saw Dorian's eyes change color. Nah. He was just seeing things.

"One more thing before I take my leave." Dorian leaned forward slowly.

"What are you-"

_Knock knock_. "Vlad? You okay in there? Is your homework done?"

Dorian froze just a centimeter away from Vlad's lips. Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm fine, Nelly. Thanks," he dropped his voice to a harsh whisper, "I think you should go."

Dorian nodded. He almost looked… disappointed. Okay, this was getting _way_ too weird.

After Dorian crawled back out the window he sent him a small smile from the branch before disappearing into the night.


	3. Experiment

_Zomg. So I get these totally awesome reviews, right? One from some person named "HotChocolate in Summer" …uh huh. No comment on the user name, but ima call 'em, Joe. So Joe tell meh that I should let them know if my story gets totally amazing. Lol. It will. This chapter and the next. Ohhhh yeah. See, this is mai first Slash thing. Like… evar. I'm testing. Frankly, I think it's awesome. And anyone who thinks otherwise, can go… eat… some bad cottage cheese. Done it once. It's freakin terrible. OOO! And then there's some "The Random Person", whom I will call Tim. Tim goes, and I quote: __Please don't make it a slash pairing. Please please please. Sorry but I can't read those fanfics and if my parents found out that I'm reading this I'd be dead so please don't make them gay. Unquote. Well, person, I say HAHAHAHA. How old are you? Ima say 13. Your parents might find out? What? Are you gonna broadcast it? "And they totally kissed! Icky!" grow up, man. Don't like, don't read. That's the problem with Random reviews. They don't wanna be found. Welp, I WILL continue with my awful Slash! It's not bad to read it. I do all the time. Frankly, its hot. Hahaha. TAKE THAT MOVIE CRIDIC JEAN SHALLET! ^_^ There is no shame in liking a little dude on dude. I won't write a sex scene. Promise. Why? Cuz I'd fail horribly. Would if I could, but I can't so I shant. Hehehehe. WOW this is long. Hahaha. Uh, hem. So, uh, read on I guess. Rule of life: __**Don't like, don't read**__. :D xoxo! _

"How long?"

Vlad sat on the couch being chewed out by his uncle. He twirled his thumbs. "Well?" Otis snapped.

"I don't know. A month or two? About since I met him."

"And he hasn't bitten you?"

_Don't tell._

"N-no," Vlad responded.

Nelly walked in. "Then why were you so groggy again? Last time I found him asleep on the couch. About two weeks ago."

Otis raised an eyebrow. "Having large amounts of blood taken can make one _very_ weak. Vladimir. You can tell us. Is he threatening you?"

Vlad sat up straight and laughed. "You guys are making him sound like some kind of stalker."

"Because he _is_," Otis growled, "He's far stronger than you, me, maybe even Vikas. He's manipulative and sly. You _must_ not give in. Understood?"

Vlad nodded. Otis turned for the door. "Wait," Vlad said. Otis turned. "What if he did bite me? Would I be… his… his drudge?"

Otis thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure. There haven't been a whole lot of vampires who feed off their own kind. You'd have to ask Vikas. He might know."

Vlad nodded and stood. "You sure you want to go walk alone again?" Nelly asked timidly.

Vlad chuckled "I'll be fine. I've resisted him before."

_#_

"Jerk," Vlad growled sitting against the park bench. Dorian looked up to the stars and sighed. "I know." It had been only three days. Vlad was coming home from Henry's house, and guess who he ran into. The night that he went out- three days ago- he was actually looking for Dorian. Searching for an explanation.

Vlad held up his hand. "Help me up."

Dorian nodded promptly, took his hand and helped him onto the bench. Vlad leaned back, slowly gaining sense of the world. "Is this gonna be a regular thing for you?"

Dorian chuckled. "Is it not now?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Does Otis know?"

Vlad shook his head. "No."

Dorian smiled. "Thank you. He'd have an assassin come find me."

"Don't mention it," Vlad sighed, exasperated, "So, you want to tell me why you almost kissed me the other night?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Did I?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Dude, I'm not like that."

Dorian laughed. "Did you just call me _dude_?"

"Don't change the subject."

Dorian scratched his head. "I was just…" Okay. He was getting nervous. That was new. He took a step forward. "Like I said, you're fascinating." He sat on the bench next to Vlad, "I just wanted to see if you would…"

Dorian scooted closer.

Vladimir put a hand in between them both. "Dorian," he warned. A tiny smile found its way onto Dorian's lips and he took Vlad's hand. Vlad didn't pull back. And he didn't know why.

Dorian pulled Vlad close so their foreheads touched. Vlad swallowed and closed his eyes. "Dorian, I don't-"

"…kiss back," Dorian whispered, finally finishing his sentence. He closed the space between them by pressing his lips to Vladimir's.

Vlad was floating again. This was so _WEIRD_! But amazing at the same time. Vlad felt his stomach get all fuzzy. For some reason he couldn't possibly explain, he _did_ start to kiss back.

The kisses were just starting to pick up when Vlad pulled away.

Vlad's cheeks were hotter than the sun and gave a nervous smile. "Uh…" he stumbled, "That wasn't supposed to happen."

Dorian nodded and returned the shy smile. "You're probably right. But I'm happy it did."

Vlad anxiously scratched his hand. "You don't understand. I'm… not-"

"Neither am I," Dorian interrupted, leaning back against the bench.

Vlad raised a confused eyebrow. "Uh, what just happened would state otherwise."

Dorian chuckled. "Touché, young one. Call it… and experiment if you will."

"So, you like me, and want to know if I like you too."

Dorian shrugged. "Sure."

"Sure?"

"You kissed back."

Vlad got all warm again. "I did not."

Dorian smiled at him. "Yes you did."

"Uh uh."

"Uh huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"Did not."

"Did _to_."

Vlad groaned and leaned his head back, staring up at the stars. "Fine, I did. But I'm not…" Dorian took hold of Vlad's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Want to do it again?"

Vlad smiled.


	4. Something's Up

_Yayyyyy! Peeps like mai crazy-ass story! haha! I had fun writing this chapter. More fun than i should have. lol. I struggled getting a few sentences out, however, ie- the whole french kiss thing. i had to rack my head to figure out how to put it on the screen. YIKES. I HOPE Tim read this! It's hot! lol. Gladdy, go find Tim for meh and drag him over to read this. ^_^ read on you frisky dingos! :DDDD_

Otis knew something was up.

One week, he's moping around about that Meredith girl, and the next, he seemed pretty light on his feet. Maybe it was that girl he's feeding on. Flake. No. Snow. Yeah, Snow. He didn't know that he knew, but he'd tell him when he was ready.

Otis sat at the dining table flipping through a newspaper while Nelly stirred spaghetti sauce. "It's ready," she said finally. Otis gave her a quick smile before calling up to his nephew.

"Vladimir! Dinner's ready!"

After a couple minutes, he came down the stairs looking sort of flushed with this little sly smile on his face. He ran his hand through his hair and smiled at Otis. "Spaghetti? Cool."

Otis raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "You okay?"

Vlad nodded. "I'm great. You?"

Otis put the newspaper to the side and Nelly set a bowl in front of him. Nelly passed one over to Vlad. "Good," Otis eyed Vlad skeptically. From the parts of forehead he could see beneath Vlad's tussled hair it looked like his skin shined. Sweat. Just a little.

"It hot up in your room, Vlad?" he asked.

Vlad looked up, spaghetti in his mouth. "Kinda," he replied, his voice muffled. He swallowed. "Why?" Otis shrugged. "You just look a little warm."

Vlad chuckled- obviously nervous. "I was doing pushups."

"So, physical exercise was the cause of that moan?" Nelly asked innocently. She sat a cup in front of Vlad and sat down next to Otis. Vlad took a quick swig of the O negative in the cup and shrugged. "My muscles are sore. Vikas is merciless."

"Right," Otis mused, "You've been out a lot lately as well."

"What's with all the questions?" Vlad laughed, "I'm not doing anything bad or whatever."

"I don't doubt you Vlad," Otis assured, then he pushed into his mind, "_You just seem a little off_. _Anything I should know about? _Girl_ related?_"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "_No_."

"_Are you over Meredith_?"

Vlad took a bite of spaghetti. "_I guess. I mean, I still care about her, but I think I like someone else._"

"_Someone from your new group of friends?_"

"I take it the spaghetti is good, eh?" Nelly chuckled.

Otis smiled at her. "Delicious, my darling."

Nelly blushed a little and took another bite.

Otis looked back to Vlad. "_Hm?_"

"_I think my friend Snow likes me._"

"_That's to be expected. You're a very fascinating young man._"

Vlad chuckled a little. "_Yeah. Fascinating._"

"_Any word from Joss?_"

"_Nope._"

"_Henry okay?_"

"_Yeah. He's fine._"

Otis thought for a moment. "_Has Dorian been bugging you?_"

Vlad hesitated. "_Um… I, uh, saw him yesterday. The whole blood thing again. Nothing happened._"

Otis raised an eyebrow and took another bite of spaghetti. "_Nothing?_"

Vlad nodded curtly. "_Nothing._" Then he stood, having finished his bowl, and walked over to the sink. "Awesome dinner Nelly," he said happily, setting the bowl in the sink.

"That's it? Anything at school you want to talk about?"

Vlad smiled. "Joss is still an ass, Henry's still girl-crazy, I'm still an outcast. Nothin' new."

Nelly smiled back. "Okay. Homework done?"

"Almost."

And Vlad was back up the stairs within seconds.

Something was up.

Vlad sat on his bed and sighed. That was close. He didn't know why Dorian had come so early. Sure it was practically night outside, but still.

He could still remember everything.

-**45 Minutes Earlier**-

Vlad had just picked up his LA book when he heard that _tap tap_ behind him. He turned and saw Dorian sitting perched on that branch again looking in with a friendly smile. Vlad nervously scratched the back of his head and opened the window.

"I thought you were coming later tonight," Vlad said, being cautious of his voice volume.

"I couldn't wait," Dorian purred, "You're just so delicious."

Vlad felt himself blush. It had been about a week and a half since the park incident and their meetings her as regular as they were secret.

Absolutely no one knew.

However, Vlad was worried that Otis could sense something was going on.

Dorian climbed in with ease and shut the window behind him. He scoped Vlad for a second. "Nice shirt," he mused, pointing down.

Vlad followed his finger down to the Beatles shirt he was wearing. Vlad smiled. "What? I love them."

"Uh huh," Dorian said before he put his hand on Vlad's chest and pushed him down onto his back. Dorian crawled up on Vlad and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Vlad got all warm. "You know, my aunt and uncle are down stairs."

"Then you better be quiet," Dorian smirked. Then he leaned down and kissed Vlad. Vlad relaxed and closed his eyes.

After a few softer kisses, Dorian kicked it up a notch and pressed his tongue through Vlad's lips.

Vlad opened willingly and started to do the same. Vlad felt Dorian weave his hand through his thick hair while Vlad's hand were on Dorian's back.

Dorian tasted like… Vlad couldn't describe it. Sweet, yet tart. He made Vlad feel tingly all over every single time they kissed and right now he felt like he just might melt through the navy blue sheets of his bed.

Dorian lifted his head and licked his lips. Vlad exhaled. "Wow," he breathed. Dorian chuckled and tilted Vlad's head back. Vlad sighed softly as Dorian placed a kiss on his throat before biting into his flesh.

Vlad heard himself moan as Dorian drank. God, it felt incredible. Vlad had seen Snow just last week, so he guessed he tasted like her. He didn't know. Every muscle in his body felt like a cloud. Vlad still didn't know if he was Dorian's drudge or not. He'd ask when-

Vlad groaned softly as Dorian pulled away and sat up. Dorian licked his upper lip and helped Vlad into a sitting position.

Dorian chuckled when Vlad slumped against the bed post. "Sorry. It's hard to stop at all, really."

Vlad sent him a small smile and sat up straight. "It's cool."

"You and your lingo," Dorian mused. Vlad got lost in his dark chocolate eyes for a second, and was about to lean in and start kissing him again when his uncle's voice came from downstairs.

"Vladimir! Dinner's ready!"

Dorian raised an eyebrow to Vlad's sigh. "Ah, yes. Your guardians. You better get down there."

"Wait. Tell me something," Vlad said quickly, "Am I your drudge?"

Dorian shrugged. "Well, you being the half human that you are, I _guess_ so. Like I said when we first met; the human part of you makes you prey to my predator." Dorian leaned in and gave Vlad a deep kiss before he opened the window.

Vlad licked the corner of his lip. "See you tomorrow?"

Dorian smiled. "Maybe." Then he was gone.

Vlad missed his presence almost immediately, but it slowly went away as he got off his bed and walked down stairs with a new bounce in his step.


	5. Surprise

_ZOMG! I'm LOVING all the love! Lol. Some yaoi-luvin chick whom I will call… Perca, is pretty much awesome. Lol. Vlad IS the chick of the relationship. Hahahaha. Oh, and I have to improvise for Dorian's character cuz Heather was a butt, and didn't give enough time for the character to develop. Bleh. So im putting a little of this incredibly sexy character named Myrnin from the Morganville series in him. He's mai lover. Back off. Hahahaha! Read on you awesomely-awesome-peoples. Oh, and sorry for da evil ending. Bwah hahahhaaaaa. Evil. Oh! And thank you Gladdy. I hope Tim's scared. Scared. For. LIFE. _

_He he he…_

"What do you think?"

Vlad bit his lip, suppressing a small smile.

"Vlad?" his friend shoved his shoulder, "Dude, are you even listening?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. Yeah. Something about…" Vlad hesitated, "Cars?"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Halloween's coming up. What are you going as?"

Vlad shrugged. "Pirate?"

Henry laughed. "Pirate. Really."

Vlad shoved him back. "Well, I don't see _you _coming up with anything better."

"At least I'm paying attention to the calendar; what's been with you?" Henry questioned, "You've been so out of it lately." Vlad brushed the midnight hair out of his eyes. Good. No one knew. Yesterday, Dorian had said he had a surprise for him. Since then, he's been going through the possibilities. It could be anything from a Dr. Suess book to… you-know-what.

Dorian was that unpredictable.

"It's the whole Otis thing," he lied, "It's just confusing."

Henry nodded. "Yeah."

There was a silence between them, then Vlad stopped at the park entrance. "I'm meeting Vikas here."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "That weird Russian guy?"

Vlad chuckled softly. "Yeah. That weird Russian guy. See ya later."

Henry did a lazy boy scout salute for a goodbye and kept walking along the sidewalk. Vlad sighed in relief that he believed him and walked into the grassy area looking for that copper-haired freak.

"Big oak tree…" Vlad said to himself, looking around. He stopped at some big tree, but he didn't know if it was an oak or not. He looked around some more. "Dorian?" he called.

Suddenly, something hit Vlad in the back of his head. Vlad did a quick 360 turn, expecting Joss.

Nothing.

Then something hit him again- in the forehead.

Vlad looked down. The thrown object was a… cracker?

Vlad then looked up.

There he was, up in the tree with a box of "Nut Crisps".

"You little squirrel," Vlad chuckled.

Dorian smiled and popped another cracker in his mouth. "Get up here you panzy."

Vlad, finding it hard not to smile, climbed up the tree and into the branches with the vampire. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, settling on the branch across from Dorian. He sat leaned back against branch. He was sort of curled; one leg resting on the branch, one dangling down through the leaves.

Dorian held out the box. "Ever had these?"

Vlad looked at the box. "Nope. They good?"

Dorian's eyes got wide. "_Yes_. It's better than _crack_. Try one."

Vlad dug his hand in and pulled out a small octagonal cracker. He put the whole thing in his mouth. "Not bad," he concluded. Dorian smiled. "They're _amazing_."

Silence while Dorian munched on another cracker.

"So…" Vlad urged.

Dorian looked up. "Ah, yes your surprise. Hold on." Without warning, Dorian grabbed the collar of Vlad's sweatshirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Vlad closed his eyes and started kissing back immediately. He opened his mouth, letting Dorian explore. He tasted like those weird almond crackers and B positive. Had he just fed?

Dorian pulled away abruptly, leaving Vlad hanging. Dorian grinned. "I'm not done with you, promise," he took Vlad's hood and pulled it over his head, "Follow me."

Dorian expertly leapt out of the tree and landed in a crouched position with one hand out and one in front of him for steadying purposes.

Vlad shivered as he turned, those dark brown eyes locking on his with a sudden gleam.

"Come on."

Vlad nodded and jumped out, landing not as gracefully, but on his feet. Dorian winked at him. "Bezaubernd."

Russian?

Dorian fixed his dark caramel coat on the way down the sidewalk through the park. Vlad caught up with him quickly.

"Where are we going?" Vlad asked.

Dorian smiled. "My place."


	6. His Place

_Hehe, I'm back. I had no homework, so I went nuts. Lol. I suggest Toxic by Brittney Spears for you-know-what. Haha, got me in da mood. But you guys might punch me cuz of what actually happens. Heheheheh. I'm way too young to be writing this. Ughghghghghhhh… Blupshard. Hahaha! READ._

_Oh, and sorry it took so damn long. I finished it 9/29, but my computer was being an a-hole. Either that, or the site was under maintenance or something. IDK. All I know is that everything else would load BUT Fanfiction. Ugh. Enjoy you crazies._

"How far is your place?" Vlad whined.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Not much farther."

"We've been walking for _days_."

"It's been ten minutes."

Vlad sighed. They were probably close to the outskirts of Bathory. Man, his feet hurt. Whatever Dorian's surprise was, it better be go-

Holy shit.

Vlad was going to _his_ place.

_Ohmigod, Ohmigod, Ohmigod_ he thought anxiously. He glanced over to Dorian who was walking normally; taking small strides so Vlad could keep up.

He felt a small twitch in the back of his head. _You just got nervous all of the sudden. What's wrong? _

Vlad sent a small smile to Dorian's questioning eyes and kept walking.

A couple minutes later, Dorian came to a halt outside a small brick house. No drive way, no car, just that house on a block of a couple others. Yup. They were on the outskirts of Bathory. Awesome.

"So, are you renting this house?" Vlad asked, following Dorian up the walk.

He nodded and dug a key from his pocket to unlock the door. "Yes. So take off your shoes."

Vlad smirked and pulled off his black sneakers, setting them just outside the door as Dorian shut it. The house seemed kind of empty. Perfectly square living room, a black leather couch in the corner of the room, a couple book cases here and there, a laptop charging on the counter. If Vlad didn't know better, he'd think this was the home of a college student. The kitchen was pretty bare; Dorian walked through it without a word.

Down the hallway, Dorian pointed out rooms. "Bathroom, guest room, and," he halted at an open door, "My room."

Dorian's room was… messy. Papers were scattered about on a table to the right along with another laptop and a stack of books, an arm chair in the other corner with some papers peaking out underneath.

"Did you kick out a couple of college kids?" Vlad breathed.

Dorian chuckled. "No. This home is only temporary. That computer is mine, the one out there is Michael's. The man whom I'm paying to stay here for a couple months. All those books are mine, and those."

Dorian pointed out a book shelf full of varies books. Red, green, large, skinny, etc.

"Sheesh. You a reader?"

Vlad heard Dorian laugh faintly, then respond, "I _love_ books. And you have to find a way to keep sane over the years."

This brought a stabbing question to mind. "How old are you?"

Dorian thought for a second and sat on the black sheets of the bed in the center of the room. He shrugged. "748? I don't know."

Vlad's mouth dropped. "That's older than Otis I think."

Dorian grinned. "With age, there's experience, young one."

Vlad stepped towards him, hoping his was wearing the same flirtatious grin Dorian was. "Pedophile."

Dorian chuckled and took the pocket of Vlad's sweatshirt to pull him close. "I know you love it." Vlad put a knee on the bed and leaned down, quickly pressing his lips to Dorian's in one swift movement.

The kisses were quick and sweet; their tongues touching almost instantaneously. Vlad pressed forward, Dorian scooted back, allowing Vlad to sit on his lap, one leg on each side of him. Vlad pulled away only for a quick second to pull of his sweatshirt. _God_, it was hot in here. Dorian had his jacket off quickly and the two continued. Vlad weaved his hand through Dorian's hair, pressing himself even closer.

Vlad felt Dorian's hand slide up his back.

_Okay_ Vlad thought nervously _shirt off. This is actually happening. Holy shit._

Vlad 's shirt was off with ease, lust the only thing powering him at the moment. Every muscle felt like Jello. Vlad could hardly breathe as Dorian pulled off his own shirt.

He was kind of scrawny, but he still looked like he could punch a guy out if he wanted to. He was actually _pretty hot_. Oh, wow. Did he just think that? This was so wrong. So, so, so _wrong_! Why didn't it feel so… right?

Dorian dropped his kisses and tentative nips down Vlad's neck, making him shiver. How could he be this close to Vlad and not bite him?

Weird.

Daring, Vlad pushed Dorian back down onto the bed the same way he did. He heard him chuckle a little and follow his lead, Vlad having control just for a hot minute.

Vlad started doing the same thing- kissing Dorian down the throat, hearing and almost _tasting_ the powerful blood covered only by a thin layer of skin.

Vlad moved back up, pressing his tongue through Dorian's lips, he following suit.

Then Vlad felt Dorian slide his thumb into his pants, pulling them down slightly.

That's when Vlad sat up.

His heart pounding in his ears, his hormones screaming at him, Vlad breathed, "I can't."

Dorian paused for a second and nodded. "I understand." He sounded out of breath as well. Vlad slid off Dorian and sighed. "This… I- I just- I'm not ready."

Dorian sat up next to him. "Perfectly understandable. Hell, _I _should've said something."

Vlad ran a nervous hand through his already messy hair. "God, this is weird. _So_ weird. Snow hasn't looked hot to me in three days you know. I can only… I only get you in my head."

Dorian chuckled. "Touching," he reached down and handed Vlad his shirt and sweatshirt, "You might need these."

"Thanks," Vlad said weakly and pulled his phone out from the black sweatshirt. "Shit," he breathed. Dorian leaned over after pulling his brown t-shirt back on. "What?"

"Otis. He called like three times," Vlad immediately called his voice mail, putting it on speaker, he heard Otis's frustrated voice. "Vladimir James Tod. This is, what? The fourth time I've called you?" Dorian raised an eyebrow. "Your middle name is James?"

"Shh!"

Otis continued with a sigh. "Vikas and I wanted to talk to you about you missing two of the training sessions. You won't answer, _where are you_?" The voice mail ended and Vlad shut the phone with a groan.

"You said you didn't have anything to do those last two days," Dorian smirked, "You lied to be with me."

Vlad glared. "I did not."

Dorian put a dramatic hand to his forehead. "Don't lie to me, James!"

Vlad shoved his shoulder and stood. He pulled on his shirt and then headed for the door. "I have to get home. _Now_."

"I don't have a car," Dorian warned, "And vampiric speed isn't recommended in the middle of the day."

Vlad checked his phone.

"It's 7:49. I'll be fine," Vlad stopped in the middle of the hallway, "Could people see up on the roof tops?"

Dorian laughed. "You dominate me, and then want to be Spider Man. Make way, its Vlad's ego." Vlad rolled his eyes with a smile. "Can you?"

"Of course I can. One of the many perks to vampire blood," Dorian mused, "I'm worried about _you_."

"I'll be fine. Let's go."

_#_

"You're gonna fall."

Vlad curled his hands into fists. "Shut up. You're not helping."

Dorian laughed. "Okay, okay."

Vlad stood on the roof of Dorian's temporary home, the wind making his hair blow to the left. Vlad took a deep breath, backed up to the edge, and began to run forward as fast as he could. Once he got to the edge, there had to be absolutely no hesitation. Vlad gritted his teeth and leapt off the roof and tumbled onto the neighboring roof.

He looked down at his shaking hands and chuckled. The chuckle turned to a laugh. He turned and raised his arms above his head. "Suck that!" he called to Dorian.

Dorian folded his arms. "Beginners luck," he yelled back, grinning. Then Dorian backed up and ran forward and jumped off his home's roof with ease and landed with complete grace- just like a leopard would leaping from a tree branch to another. He stood and brushed off his coat. Vlad scowled. "Show off."

Dorian ran his finger under Vlad's chin. "Bezaubernd," he purred.

Vlad rolled his eyes at whatever the hell he was saying and backed up again.

The two leapt from house to house to building to building until they got to the suburbs again. Sure a few people questioned why two guys where on the roofs, but Vlad and Dorian had picked up so much speed at that point that they didn't even have time to yell at them.

The two stood resting on the neighbors house. "That is my work out for the rest of the _year_," Vlad breathed heavily.

Dorian chuckled. "Indeed. What time is it?"

Vlad dug his phone from his pocket. "8:06. Thank _God_."

"You should get in there," Dorian stepped towards Vlad and gave him a soft kiss goodbye, that left Vlad wanting more, "And know that I'd never take advantage of you."

Vlad smiled timidly and nodded. "I know."

Vlad stole one quick kiss before jumping to the ground and headed into the house where he'd surely be burned at the stake for not answering that stupid piece of technology.

_SEE? I'm not THAT predictable. SHEESH. Hahahaaaa… Well, maybe a little. ;) _


	7. Gone

_Sorry this took so damn long. Jesus! 1- my computer got infected wit viruses. 2- my mom is lame and didn't let me use her laptop until now. 3- i needed to come UP with it! Word says it's 2 and a half pages. YIKES. Maybe it'll tie you over until next time. lolol. ALSO. I'm stealing somethin from Vampire Diaries. Hate the books, but this one thing was GENIUS. ^_^ But i LOVE Damon. I would so make out with him. hahaha. Anywho, read away!_

Otis sat at the dining room table looking eerily calm.

Vlad walked in after he got his nerves under control. Otis, being the strong vampire that he was, would notice the tense aura.

Otis had two cups in front of him. Smelled like… tea?

"Vlad. How kind of you to join me," Otis hissed coolly, "Sit."

Vlad sat. Otis was pissed. Ugh. "Otis, I can explain-"

"Can you? I'd love to hear your ridiculous story."

"Ridiculous?"

"Well," Otis began, "I checked in with Henry first. He'd said that you had gone into the park to train with Vikas. Vikas, at the time, was with _me_. So you lied to your friend. You told me you were coming home. You lied to me. What's going on, Vlad?"

Vlad hesitated. His mind was in over drive trying to find an explanation. Crypt? No. School? No. Ugh. _What_?

"Vladimir?" Otis prompted.

Choking for words, Vlad squeaked ,"…Cars?"

Otis raised an eyebrow. "Cars. Really. _I_ can think of a better excuse than that."

Vlad swallowed. "Snow."

"That girl that you've been…?" Otis trialed off and gave him that knowing look.

Vlad ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah. I think I have something going with her, and… I donno. I just wanna be with her." That wasn't entirely a lie. Basically same scenario, different person.

Otis rolled his eyes. "_Vlad_. I don't mind you hanging out with a girl."

Vlad subtly sighed in relief. "So, what's up with the tea?"

Otis looked down. "Ah yes," he slid a cup to Vlad, "It's something called _vervain_."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Vervain?"

"It's an ancient poison," Otis paused and looked up, "for vampires."

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "A poison to kill vampires?" Otis shook his head. "Not kill. Simply weaken. I want you to drink it."

Vlad searched Otis's face looking for something that would indicate he was joking. But there was none. He was completely serious. "Otis," Vlad chuckled, "I say this because I love you. Are you crazy?"

Otis smiled. "I'm serious, Vladimir. It will not hurt you- you're not a full vampire. But you might get a headache."

"How do you know?" Vlad questioned, "I thought I was unique."

"You are," Otis nodded, "I just want you to-"

"Why?"

"Dorian," Otis hissed acidly, "I know he's been around you." -Vlad swallowed. _Oh God. He knows_- "He's been bugging you. I smell him on you. _So_," Otis nodded to the vervain, "I want you to drink that. If he bites you, he'll get a taste of his own medicine."

Vlad nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Otis, he's not-"

"Drink it."

His voice left no room for argument. Vlad wet his lips and picked up the cup. He glanced at Otis who stared at him intently. Vlad took a sip. It had a leafy taste that left his mouth dry.

"The whole cup," Otis pressed.

Vlad sighed and took slow gulps until the horrible stuff was out and he sat the cup on the table with a shaking hand. "Happy?"

Otis smiled and nodded. "It'll last for about a week. You'll only have a headache for tonight."

Vlad shut his eyes, already feeling the effects of the vervain. "Awesome," he growled, "Can I go?"

Otis chuckled. "No. Get ready, because here comes the lecture of the century."

Two hours.

Otis rambled.

For _two hours_.

Vlad didn't think it was _possible_ to take up that much time on one topic. (Not including school.)

Here's what Vlad heard half the time.

"You can't just go off _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, _there are better things to do _blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_ Vikas _blah, blah _Elisha _blah, blah_, etc, etc…" And the headache didn't help much.

Vlad tuned him out by thinking about what Dorian was probably doing.

Eating, sleeping, working, or plotting.

Vlad put his money on plotting.

But the guy was pretty unpredictable.

After the mother of all lectures, Vlad found out the Nelly was working late and Vlad had the house to himself. He knew that he had just seen him, but Vlad was desperately hoping Dorian would stop by.

Was he being clingy?

He thought so.

Jeeze.

Vlad finished up homework and lay sprawled on his bed hoping to hear that _tap, tap_.

_Everything was… gold. The halls, the rooms, the furniture, everything. Vlad walked into a room filled with vampires. He thought he saw Otis and Vikas… He sat on a glowing gold couch and looked around. Everyone was just talking. Then Joss stepped out in the crowd, stake in hand. "For you, Cecile," he hissed and raised the stake. Abruptly, a huge copper-colored cat leaped from the right of his eye and attacked Joss. _

_Joss fought back viciously, but the cat was stronger. Vlad watched motionless as the wild animal bit his throat, blood pouring out like a river. All the other vampires rushed over and started to either fill wine glasses with Joss's crimson, or lap it straight from his neck. _

_The cat seemed to… shift. Shift to a man. He stood broadly, no shirt, and took a crystal glass from one of the other vampires._

_The tan jeans he wore complemented his chocolate eyes. He walked over and gave Vlad a seductive smile. He held the glass out to him._

_"For you," he purred, copper hair falling onto his eyes._

_Vlad took it and drank. Joss's blood was… sweet and syrupy and _delicious_. The man sat on Vlad's lap, leaned down and started to kiss his neck._

_Vlad sighed and gave in, returning the kisses as quickly as they began. _

_Vlad heard a familiar voice, but he ignored it. He just kept going, pulling the man closer…_

"Vladimir!"

Vlad's eyes flashed open quickly. The comfort of the gold room left him leaving only the cold brisk air of his room. "Huh?" he breathed.

"You're going to be late," Nelly warned, "Get dressed."

Vlad sat up and looked around. He was laying in the same position as last night. He must've fallen asleep. Huh.

He got dress and quickly met Henry who was waiting patiently downstairs. "Dude, what the hell?" Henry snapped. "Sorry," Vlad sighed, "I was tired."

Henry sighed. "You know what Friday is?"

"Friday…"

"And don't you _dare_ say cars."

Vlad chuckled as the two sped-walked out the door and into Henry's car. "Halloween."

"Hallelujah," Henry gasped, "He remembered!"

Vlad rolled his eyes as Henry pulled out onto the street. "Screw you."

Henry laughed. "So, who's Dorian?"

Vlad almost choked. "Who?"

"Dorian. You we're saying that name in your sleep. It is a name, right?"

Vlad felt himself get all warm. "No one. Just some dude on Elysian council. Bad dream."

"Nice," Henry replied.

"Three days. Really?" Vlad grumbled to the morning sun.

No word from Dorian since Monday. Nothing.

It was now Thursday, and he was getting kind of worried. Was it something he did? Oh, God. Was it because he didn't… No. Dorian wasn't like that.

_Unpredictable…_ Vlad thought nervously. He got ready for the day normally, and the school day went through normally. At the end of school, October found him outside the school.

"Hey, punk," she chuckled with a shove, "Where the fuck have you been?"

Vlad returned the shove with a grin. "Doin stuff. Why?"

"Well, it's almost the most important holiday of the year, and you haven't been to the Crypt in a lifetime."

"It's been a couple days-"

"Snow misses you," she muttered, "I miss you. Sprat wants to give you another pin."

Vlad chuckled. "I had no idea I was so wanted."

October punch his shoulder. "Yeah. So either come by tonight, or I drag you."

Vlad rubbed his shoulder. "Will I get abused farther?"

October winked. "Most likely." And she was gone. Vlad sighed. Ah, what the heck? Dorian probably won't come tonight either.

And with that, Vlad walked home to prep and then off to the Crypt.


	8. The Crypt

_I'm totally on my mom's computer without her knowing. I cracked her password. Eeeee! So, NEW CHAPTAAA! And I'm so sorry if the character's seem different. I think they seem a little… 3OH!3. heh. Probably cuz I was listening to them the whole time I wrote this. I seriously OBSESS over sticking to the characters. And it pisses me off when other people DON'T stick to the characters. Stick to the characters and realism. That's all I ask for. Well, and a good plot. :D Cuz, when u write a FF, you better play by the author's rules. It's their stuff. Hehehehehe! I sound like a mom. Heh. Anywho, read away! ^_^ _

Vlad exhaled before entering the loud club. Loud bass pumped throughout the building like a pulse. All over the walls there were pictures of vampires. Any vampires. Count Coco, Dracula, just famous icons. Perfect place for Vlad. It being the night _before_ Halloween, not a _whole_ lot of people were there, but he immediately spotted Snow.

Dressed in black and dark blue, she was beautiful. The red lights danced across her flawless pale skin. Vlad approached with a sly smile.

"Hey guys," Vlad said, plopping down next to Kristoff. He shot Vlad a glare. "Who invited you?" Vlad sighed. "October."

"Uh huh," he replied and sat back.

Sprat was over in a half second. "Vlad! Check it out." He held a small circle in front of Vlad's eyes.

Vlad squinted in the dim light and read at the pin. SOMETHING, SOMETHING.

Vlad chuckled. "Did the pin writer people run out of ideas?"

"Guess so," Sprat replied hyperly, "I saw it, and had to have it." He gave Vlad a giant smile and jumped up, dashing into the crowd.

"I think he's had a little bit too much sugar." Vlad turned to see Snow smiling down at him. Vlad returned the smile. "Hey."

"Where have you been?" Snow asked, sitting down next to him.

"Busy with vampire stuff," he answered.

"You seem different."

Vlad raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "What do you mean?"

"You're more… confidant. You just sat next to Kristoff all… bleh-like," Snow laughed, "You get what I mean."

"I guess I'm different," Vlad shrugged, "Not by much, I don't think."

Snow returned the shrug. "Whatever," she paused, "Hungry?"

Now that Vlad thought of it… he was, a little. Well, he had had two blood bags before he left the house. He wasn't famished though…

"Sure," Vlad popped. Snow smiled and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "Cool."

Both stood and made for the door. Then a familiar voice caught Vlad's ear.

"Vladimir Tod. Fancy meeting you here." Vlad turned instantly and smiled.

Dorian wore nothing but black and burgundy, fitting into the crowd perfectly. He had on a black coat that went to just below his waist, a burgundy dress shirt and black pants. His penny hair hung in his eyes perfectly. He was… for lack of a better word, _hot_.

Vlad almost melted as he stepped forward. Snow had turned too. "Who's that?" she asked, clearly confused.

Dorian smiled at her. "Dorian Blackwell."

_Blackwell?_ Vlad asked mentally.

_Sexy, huh?_ Dorian replied, not taking his eyes off Snow. Vlad nervously scratched the back of his head.

"How do you two know each other?" Snow asked, noticing that fact that Vlad hadn't taken his eyes off him. "We met at a meeting," Dorian replied quickly, "May I steal him?"

Snow looked over to Vlad who nodded. "It' won't take long," Vlad added.

Snow smiled shyly and backed off. "Okie dokie." And she disappeared into the crowd.

Dorian nodded over to the door where he and Snow were going to head out. Vlad smiled and followed the vampire out into the alley.

The second the door closed after Vlad he leapt up, eagerly pressing his lips to Dorian's. Dorian, probably expecting this, kissed back instantly. Then Vlad pulled away and shoved Dorian. He hit the wall hard. Dorian had a confused expression. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Vlad demanded.

Dorian chuckled. "I take it I was missed."

Vlad replied with a nervous smile. "Kinda."

Dorian rolled his dark brown eyes. "You forget I'm on the council. I had Elysian meeting thing in New York," he started, "D'ablo is relentless. He _really_ wants you and Otis dead. Luckily, I and that strange Russian man are there."

"Vikas?"

"Yeah, him."

"You're plenty strange," Vlad chuckled.

Dorian nodded with a smirk.

"So," Vlad asked, "How'd you find me?"

"I tracked your nummy scent from your house."

"Thanks…?"

Dorian reached out and pulled Vlad closer by the nape of his neck. "It's been a while." Vlad saw Dorian's fangs slide down and his eyes turn that gorgeous iridescent blue. They practically glowed compared to the darkness around them.

Vlad leaned his head back and he felt Dorian's lips fall to his throat.

And then he remembered.

Vlad jumped back. Dorian looked up with a perplexed expression. "What?"

"Otis, he made me drink this thing called…" Vlad thought for a second, "Vervain?"

Dorian narrowed his eyes and smiled eerily. "That little rat…"

"Hey," Vlad responded, "He's just looking out for me."

Dorian stepped close to Vlad and put a hand through his shaggy black hair. "Well, this isn't good." Vlad nodded softly. "He said it'll wear off in a week."

"When did you drink it?"

"Sunday night."

"So, it should be gone by Saturday night."

Vlad got a sudden chill up his spine at the words. "Saturday night," he echoed.

Dorian got a sly smile. "Yes. In the mean time," Dorian's now back to normal eyes flickered to the door, "Want to introduce me?"

Vlad held back a laugh. "_You_ want to meet _my_ friends."

Dorian shrugged. "Why not?"

"Uh, you're older than Otis."

"True," Dorian purred, "But you still make out with me."

"That sounded weird out loud," Vlad stammered.

Dorian grinned. "Just introduce me." He leaned forward and gave Vlad a quick kiss before walking back into the club. Vlad knew he was probably blushing brighter than the sun, but he still followed Dorian in. It was the same; dancing people, his friends right where he'd left them.

Snow smiled brightly at Vlad but got a little confused flash in her eyes as Dorian smiled back at her. Vlad glanced over to him. _You're freaking her out _Vlad commented.

_She's wondering if I'm a vampire_.

_Get out of her head._

_She smells yummy._

Vlad shoved Dorian who chuckled. October raised an eyebrow. Vlad shrugged it off. "So, uh, everyone. This is Dorian." Dorian gave a weak wave.

"Hi," Snow said. "Yo," October greeted. Kristoff nodded. "Where's Sprat?" October asked, looking around. "Probably drinking more blood," Snow chuckled.

_ There's blood in this place? _Dorian asked_._

_It's just an energy drink_ Vlad replied to him at the same time he said to Snow, "Most likely."

_So this place is full of posers._

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Dorian, that's October, Snow, Kristoff, and Sprat is around here somewhere."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Dorian greeted.

Snow looked to Vlad kind of… longingly. Dorian picked up a conversation about the dark ages and Vlad pulled Snow to the side.

"So," she chuckled, "Who's he again?"

"Dorian? He's just a guy I met through Otis."

"Dude. He looks like twice your age."

"He's only like… 24."

"Is he a vampire?"

Vlad nodded. "Yeah. He's on the Elysian council. He's helping Otis."

Snow brushed her hair behind her ear. "Okayyy… so, why is he here?"

Vlad smiled. "You don't like him."

"Are you kidding? He's freakin _hot_," Snow laughed. Vlad returned the laugh. "It's just weird, the way you look at him." Vlad swallowed. "Huh?"

"I donno," Snow shrugged, "You're just a little close. I donno," she laughed nervously, "I'm probably seeing things. You're not like that, right?"

Vlad opened his mouth to answer when someone grabbed his arm. Vlad yanked back by reflex, but was pulled into a dip of sorts.

"See?" Dorian prompted, looking over to Kristoff who had a small smirk on his lips. "Uh?" Vlad murmured. Dorian pulled Vlad up and spun him out. Vlad stumbled to a standstill and he watched as Dorian held out a hand to Snow. Vlad guessed the music-choosing-people saw this and changed the music to a sort of… hip hop string quartet kind of thing. Sounded like Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy.

Snow nervously took his hand and Dorian pulled her close. He turned and winked at Vlad.

_Watch and learn_.

Dorian spun with Snow with grace, other people starting to either back off or try and copy them. Vlad heard October whistle. Vlad watched in amazement as Dorian spun and moved his feet with absolute perfection. Snow just followed, dumbfounded. She obviously knew most of the moves, which was probably why she hadn't fallen or tripped.

The song came to a close quickly with the violin cutting off just as Dorian dipped Snow for the last time. Some of the people stayed quiet while others cheered. Snow, completely flushed, said something quick to Dorian and walked to October.

Vlad heard, "_Holy shit_. I need some water."

The music went back to normal and Dorian walked to Vlad as if nothing had happened. Abruptly, Kristoff walked over and handed Dorian something.

"Nice," he commented and rejoined October and Snow.

"What was that about?" Vlad asked quickly.

Dorian held up a ten dollar bill. "I said that I could dance. He said I couldn't. Friendly bet. He told the music people." He tucked the bill into his coat pocket and grinned at Vlad. "Jealous?"

Vlad laughed. "Why would I?"

"I touched her ass."

Vlad lost his smile. "What?"

Dorian laughed and shoved his shoulder. "I'm kidding. She's too young for me." That was kind of… an oxymoron in a way. Vlad brushed it off with a small smile. "You suck."

Dorian smiled at him. "You wish."


	9. Temptation

_ZOMG! I'm so tired. Lol! It's… holy crap. 1:40 am at mai brother's house. My mom grounded me from her laptop for like a week. UGH. Just, HERE! Okay? Friggin ppl buggin me with updating and shit. Sheesh! Lol. Love you guys too. ^_^ Read on. Oh, and I think I spelled Elyshia wrong. Whateva!_

It was dark, and light at the same time. Well, the room was dark, but there were flashing lights everywhere, disorienting Vlad greatly.

"Why are we here?" Kristoff growled. Dorian smiled. "Because this is where the grownups play." October practically burst through the glass doors of the loud club known as Las Noches. "I like it!"

Snow and Sprat stayed together. "Shouldn't they be asking for ID or something?" Snow asked timidly. Dorian shrugged. "Only if you go to the bar and ask for something alcoholic," Dorian shrugged. "They got soda?" Sprat asked quickly. Dorian chuckled. "Yes."

Sprat smiled and tugged on Snow's arm. "C'mon!" Snow smirked. "You can never have enough sugar when it comes to Sprat." Kristoff nodded and followed them. October tagged along with Kristoff saying something about beer pong.

Dorian linked Vlad's arm with his own. "So, this is where you blow off steam," Vlad concluded. Dorian nodded looking around. "Lot's of vampires do. Where do you think I get my blood?" Vlad swallowed. Oh yeah. Dorian fed off other vampires.

Vlad couldn't see much in the room because there were so many people bouncing around. As they walked through the mess of people, Vlad saw several couples sharing spit- two of them girl couples. Huh. So it's okay for lesbians to make out in public, but not- "Want a drink?" Dorian asked breaking the silence between them.

"By drink you mean...?"

"A _drink_. What? Blood? Vodka? Apple juice? Throw me a bone, Vladimir."

"They serve blood here?"

"This place is run by vampires," Dorian sighed, "Two of which, I've slept with."

"Awesome…?"

"So?"

Vlad laughed. "You'd buy me vodka."

Dorian grinned. "And slip you a roofie." Vlad rolled his eyes as they approached the bar. Snow and Sprat. Vlad slipped his arm from Dorian's and sat next to them. Sprat was slurping down Mountain Dew while Snow tentatively sipped what Vlad thought to be water.

"Water?" Vlad teased, "Really, Snow?" Snow smiled. "I've been dehydrated, lately." Dorian waved a bar tender over. Red-head with dark blue eyes. She smiled at Dorian the second she saw him. "Dorian," she purred, obviously flirting, "Nice to see you again."

"I didn't know you were working tonight, Raquel," Dorian replied, that smooth smile on his lips. Vlad raised an eyebrow. Hmmph. So they had a past.

"What can I get you?" Raquel asked, flipping her long hair back over her shoulder. Dorian thought for a moment. "The usual for me," Dorian looked to Vlad, scoping him, "And a slit for the boy."

Raquel looked to Vlad. "A slit? Is he over twenty-one?"

Dorian shrugged. "No, but I'm sure you can make an exception." Raquel sighed. "Whatever, Dorian." Then she turned to make the drinks. Vlad looked to Dorian. "What's a slit?"

"A mixture of vodka and something else I'm pretty sure is illegal in three states."

Snow narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Dorian smiled at her. "Sip your water, child."

Vlad quickly looked to Snow who had sent a glare Dorian's way and then started talking to Sprat again. Vlad looked back to Dorian. "Uh, that was rude."

"I don't like her," Dorian glared, "She's... skeptical."

"She's my," Vlad cautiously dropped his voice volume, "She's my drudge."

"She's _my_ headache. And she has a thing for you."

Vlad laughed. "No shit Sherlock."

Dorian glared. "Never say that. It's over used and inaccurate." Vlad just laughed again. Raquel came back. She handed Dorian a wide rimmed glass with some dark red liquid in it. Vlad's drink was as clear as water. Dorian took a happy swig of his beverage, his eyes lighting up blue as he swallowed. Dorian sighed. "That hit the spot."

"Blood?"

"Blood and a _very_ old brandy," Dorian mused. He nodded to the slit. "Taste it."

Vlad hesitantly picked up the drink and took a sip. It was... sweet. But it still left a burn in the back of his throat like any other alcohol would. "You like?" Dorian purred.

Vlad a little bit bigger sip. "I guess."

Dorian smiled. "Your eyes."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Purple?"

Dorian nodded and took another swig, his eyes going blue and slowly fading back to that chocolate brown. "It's cute. Like... a mini orgasm."

Vlad chocked on a drink of the slit. "Excuse me?"

Dorian laughed. "Wanna dance?"

Vlad looked over to Snow. She peered over Sprat's shoulder. _Sorry _Vlad mouthed.

Snow brushed her hair behind her ear and gave him _those_ eyes. Those understanding eyes. Vlad looked down and back to Dorian who's head was tipped back, finishing off the rest of the weird drink. He slammed the glass down, Vlad thinking it was going to break.

Dorian's eyes glowed, and he got sort of a drunken look. "That," he chuckled, "Is _good_ stuff." He nodded to Vlad's almost full glass. "Finish that. Costs like 15 dollars per glass."

Vlad hesitated, but he picked the glass back up and took a small drink. "Like a _man_, you panzy," Dorian scolded. Vlad daringly took a swig of the drink. He grit his teeth as the vodka burned his esophagus going down. A sort of buzz came over his head for a couple seconds.

Dorian grinned. "That's good," he said smoothly, "Finish it."

Vlad sighed and drank the rest in two gulps. "Holy _shit_."

Dorian pulled him up. Vlad had trouble steadying himself at first, which made Dorian _crack up_. "Vlad?" Sprat asked. "I'm f-fine," Vlad assured. Dorian lead him out to the floor under a blinding red strobe light.

Dorian moved like a professional dancer would- smooth. _God_ why was he so _perfect_? It's not fair. "How are you so good?" Vlad asked, barely keeping up. "I've had a _lot _of time to practice," Dorian responded, putting his linked arms around Vlad's neck, "You should've seen me back in the 70's. _Radical, man_."

Vlad chuckled and tried to sway the same way Dorian was- but failing. Dorian finally took pity and put his hands on Vlad's hips and helped him move. It turned out to not be that hard, once you got the hang of it.

Dorian got closer and Vlad let him. Dorian started to move his hips so they brushed Vlad's just slightly. Vlad went along with it. No one was paying them any mind anyway. Dorian put his hand on the back of Vlad's neck and started kissing his neck while moving, making Vlad even more hot than he already was. Vlad had started to kiss back when he started feeling a little tired.

Dorian got him another drink and Vlad ended up dancing with Snow for a while, 'cause she seemed a little left out.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked as they swayed.

"I'm fan-friggin-tastic," Vlad laughed, "Why?"

"Are you... drunk?" Snow chuckled.

Vlad waved his hand dismissively. "Am not."

"Uh huh," Snow held up her hand, "How many fingers?"

Vlad squinted. "Stop moving."

Snow lowered her hand, still smiling. "I'm not."

Vlad shrugged. "Okay, maybe I'm a little... out of it."

"Speaking of out of it, explain to me why that Dorian guy..." Snow hesitated, "Got so... close."

Vlad tilted his head. "Did he?"

"Uh, yeah."

Vlad grinned and stepped closer to Snow. "Like this?"

Snow's cheeks got red under her pale skin. "Uh-"

Vlad, remembering the steps- sort of, put a hand on the back of Snow's neck and started to mimic Dorian. He heard Snow laugh. "Yeah, like that." she stepped back. Vlad laughed back.

"But... yeah," Snow said, "He's just a guy from Elyshia, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did it look like he was…" Snow dropped it, "Whatever. You'll tell me if you want to." Vlad smiled back at her and they continued.

Dorian walked Vlad home around two a.m.

Vlad had snuck out in the first place- Nelly wouldn't even notice.

"Thanks for taking us out," Vlad commented as they climbed in his window.

Dorian smiled. "No problem. I felt you guys needed a little spice in your Halloween."

"Yeah. Definitely different from the Crypt."

Dorian shut the window. "Too bad I can't bite you," Dorian said bluntly, making Vlad laugh. Dorian moved forward, pressing Vlad against the back board of his bed.

The kisses were practically silent except for the occasional exhale from Vlad or Dorian. Dorian tasted like whatever he was drinking, that blood-brandy mix. It was very dizzy-making. And the fact that Vlad had had like three slits that evening didn't help.

Dorian's kisses fell to Vlad's neck, him placing small nips and licks while Vlad kissed his jaw and tried to actually _bite_ his ear. This made Dorian chuckle and kiss him more. Vlad loved every second, and, in the back of his head, longed for Dorian to make his mind even foggier than it already was. Dorian's kisses got deeper, leaving Vlad gasping for breath in between them.

Dorian's hands dropped to under Vlad's thighs and he pulled him up onto his lap. Vlad weaved his hand through Dorian's too soft hair kissing him faster. Dorian's hand's stayed on Vlad's hips and abruptly, he leaned back, letting Vlad lay on him. Vlad jerked his head so his hair was to one and side and leaned down to Dorian's throat, copying what he was doing earlier.

Vlad ran his tongue up Dorian's throat, and kissed back down. He heard Dorian sigh, not laugh. He didn't know if that was good, or bad.

Vlad was intoxicated with the smell of Dorian's blood below the skin. He hadn't fed on Snow in a _while_, and he just…

A warm liquid weaseled into Vlad's mouth. It was sweet, yet… bitter. Bitter in a good… delicious, way. Vlad swallowed it willingly, wanting so much more… _Shit. Shit! _He had bit him. Dorian shivered. Vlad got about two mouth fulls before he came to his senses and sat up quickly. "I- I-" he stumbled for words. What was he supposed to say? _Oh, sorry I bit you. Can we keep making out?_

Dorian just grinned at him. "Little later than I thought."

Vlad got confused. "What?"

Dorian brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Tempting, isn't it? When you're hungry enough. I could feel it illuminating off you tonight. Just a matter of time," Dorian shrugged, "I don't mind. I haven't been bitten in a long time. Feels nice."

Vlad swallowed, Dorian's blood still on his tongue. "I-I… I don't know…"

Dorian took the collar of Vlad's shirt and pulled him down to his neck. "Just get it over with."

Vlad leaned down and inhaled his scent. _Oohhhh_… And then Vlad bit down submerging in Dorian's blood, changing everything, forever.


	10. Getting a Problem

_Perca. Ur creepin me out. Lol. Jk. But still. U counted? 10 days, 19 hours? Yikes. OH! And then there was this totally mystery person who left a review saying _Why are yaoi story always over the top...ew... _SERIOUSLY? This story is NOT dramatic. I can write drama, and this AINT IT. So, biatch, how about u get ur genres straight, and THEN you can comment. Hm? ^_^_

_Anywho, happy reading! :D _

"Vladimir!" Otis called from below, "How'd you get up there?"

Vlad looked down from the beam he sat upon at least 25 feet above the ground. He laughed. "I don't know!"

Vikas waved. "Can you come down?"

Vlad swallowed. "Uh…"

"Vlad…" Otis warned, "I don't want to have to call the fire department."

Vlad took a deep breath. Ever since last night, Vlad had been feeling… different. He looked around, his mind on hyper drive. He could swing to the other beam and slide down the wall. Or, leap to the window, or run down the beam to the pole and slide down.

Or… jump.

Vlad smiled and leapt. He heard a gasp come out of Otis as he landed. Crouched, one hand in front of him, the other flared out behind him.

Dorian would be proud.

Otis gaped. He looked to a grinning Vikas. "Do you know how he got up there?" Otis breathed. Vikas shrugged. "We were training like normal, and he just… jumped."

Vlad ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Don't ask, cuz I donno. I just felt this burst of energy and… boom."

Otis put his hands on his hips. "Huh."

Vlad took his phone out after a buzz from his pocket. 1 text. _Coming?_ Random number. For some reason, that made Vlad smile.

"What is it?"

Vlad's head whipped up, smile gone. "What?"

"Funny text?" Vikas asked.

Vlad shrugged. "Something like that," he pocketed the phone, "I gotta go."

"Right," Otis sighed, "Henry. You're quite the social bee these days."

Vlad stared. "Social bee?" he shook his head and made for the door, "See? This is why I _don't _hang out with you."

Otis looked to Vikas. "What?"

_#_

Dorian's house smelled like steam. Soapy steam. Vlad called out after setting his back pack on the floor next to the couch and taking off his sneakers. "Are you in the shower?"

Vlad heard footsteps. "Don't look, I'm naked."

Vlad hesitated and shut his eyes quickly. Then a sharp pain came to his leg suddenly. "Open your eyes. I have pants on you panzy."

Vlad opened his eyes to see Dorian walk by and sit on the couch, drying his hair with a towel. All he had on was a pair of black sweats. Thats it. Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Did you just… towel whip me?"

Dorian shrugged. "Maybe."

Vlad walked in front of him. "I need to talk about something with you."

Dorian sipped something from a mug he had picked up off the coffee table and set it back down. "And I need something better to do than paper work, partying, and seducing teenage boys. But what would the world be then?"

Vlad tried to keep his cool. "Your blood. It… it made me stronger."

Dorian nodded and slipped his finger through a belt loop on Vlad's jeans. "That's to be expected," he pulled Vlad forward, "But don't expect to get any more." Dorian pulled Vlad down awkwardly, and Vlad adjusted as he spoke. "What?"

Dorian leaned forward and started kissing his throat. Vlad shivered and relaxed a little tilting his head to the side. Dorian opened his mouth, Vlad feeling his fangs scraping his neck…

Vlad shrugged him away. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Dorian sighed. That kind of… your being difficult sigh.

"My blood is ancient, Vladimir," Dorian explained, "It will wreak havoc on your body. Perhaps drive you insane. Sure, it'll start off as strength, but it'll give you _my _hunger. And that, my boy," he smiled seductively, "is not something you want."

Vlad swallowed and bit his lip.

"So I know I must smell _fantastic_," Dorian yanked Vlad by the shirt off his lap and onto the couch back down, "But you'll have to resist. You don't want to feed off your uncle or something, do you?"

Vlad swallowed again. Dorian adjusted and started kissing Vlad quickly. Vlad relaxed and kissed back, their tongues clashing and Dorian powering through. Taking control like he always did. Vlad didn't know why he didn't mind being… controlled. It was weird. And hot.

Dorian's head dropped and he bit into Vlad's throat before he could protest.

Vlad's whole body tensed at the sudden penetration. He relaxed as Dorian drank deep. Dorian fixed his jaw firmly on Vlad's throat, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. The thought that Dorian was in control all the time, that he could _kill him_ on the spot sent an excited chill through him. It was like dancing with death. Make the right moves and be rewarded.

Now, Vlad knew that wasn't the whole concept of their relationship- just some. He thought there was something more than just blood and kisses.

There was some new found comfort with him.

Not just a… a "partner", but a friend.

Now that sounded weird. But it was true. Vlad could… could talk to him. And be listened to.

Sigh.

How long has it been?

Vlad opened his eyes groggily. Was Dorian's house always this fuzzy? And what's with the black dots in the corners of his eyes?

Shit.

_Shit!_

He's taking too much!

And he's going on about control. Hypocrite.

He was going to pass ou-

Vlad woke up to music. Loud music. He recognized the song as Disturbed's "Another Way to Die."

Where was Dorian? Wait. There he was.

Hanging upside down on a pull up bar reading. Vlad sat up with a groan. Dorian looked up- or… down, he guessed- and smiled. "You're up," he called over the music.

Vlad rubbed his neck and sat up with a groan. He watched as Dorian flipped down and set the book on a table. "You missed it," he smirked, "I was doing pull-ups"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Hot."

Dorian sat down next to Vlad and poked him. "You know it."

"What time is it?"

Dorian looked up to the clock on the wall. "8:18."

Vlad choked. "_What?_ That means I was out for like… an hour and a half!"

Dorian nodded. "Yep. I watched half an Underworld movie, did some paper work, and then started working out."

"And the fact that I might have _died_ never crossed your mind?"

"I tried to wake you up," he shrugged, "But I got bored."

"How much did you take?"

Dorian shrugged. "Two, maybe three pints."

"Felt like four."

"It's been a while, and it's hard to stop as is."

Vlad sighed as the song changed to "Lights out" by Breaking Benjamin. "You have a problem."

"Problem," Dorian purred in response, leaning forward, "Is in the eye of the beholder." Dorian kissed him softly, smoothly snaking his arm around Vlad's waist. He's changing the subject. Ugh. And it's working. Vlad began to melt right into his arms…

He pulled away. "I'm serious."

Dorian rolled his eyes and scooted closer. "Okay, I took a little bit too much. It won't happen again."

"Promise?"

"Do you want a certificate or something? Yes, Vladimir. I promise."

Vlad sighed. "Uh huh."

"You ask too much of me." Then Dorian engulfed Vlad in a needy kiss. Vlad kissed back, feeling like a noodle in Dorian's strong arms. _God_ he was so _gay_.

After a couple minutes, Dorian was the one who pulled away. "Where does Otis think you are?"

Vlad brushed the hair out of his eyes. "At Henry's."

Dorian thought for a second. "Staying the night?"

Vlad shrugged. "I guess. I was planning on leaving here after a while and going to his house-"

"You should stay here."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Dorian grinned. "Stay the night."

"What would we do?"

"Each other. _Duh_."

That made Vlad laugh. "You're crazy."

Dorian chuckled back. "I know. But seriously. You should. As glamorous as the world of drinking and groping woman might seem, it grows tiresome."

Like any other teenage boy, Vlad asked, "What would I eat?"

Dorian shrugged. "I'll order something. Please?"

"I donno…"

Dorian lowered his head and looked up with big brown eyes. "_Please?_"

Vlad sighed and said something he'd most likely regret. "Sure."

Dorian's smile brightened and he grabbed Vlad's head in both hands, pressing his lips to Vlad's quickly and leapt off the couch like some giddy little girl.

Vlad ran his tongue over his upper lip and called out. "What are you doing?"

"Getting a couple movies!"

**-1 hour later-**

"Holy crap!"

"Shhh!"

"But the foot prints!"

"You scare so easily."

"Do not."

Dorian pulled the blanket over Vlad's shoulder. "Stop being a panzy. Paranormal Activity is one of the _least-_" Vlad shoved his shoulder. "To _you_. The previews make it look stupid but the movie is… weird." Dorian laughed. "Weird."

**-2 hours later**-

Vlad sat on the center of the kitchen table. "What are you going to do?"

"Hold still."

Dorian threw a blanket over Vlad.

"What are you-?"

"_Still_."

Vlad felt Dorian set something square on his head. A book? "Dorian, if you're doing something weird…"

"I need a platform."

"My head."

"No, your head is to hold up the platform."

"Can't you just get a chair or something?"

"Nope."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why _aren't_ you?"

"_I'm on a table!_"

**-3 hours later**-

It was completely dark. Sure there was light from the moon leaking in the window, but other than that, all Vlad had to rely on was hearing. And the problem with Dorian was he was _really_ quiet. Definitely a hunter.

Hide and seek was no fun with him.

And the minute he heard some sound near the kitchen table, he backed up quickly down the hallway. He walked into a random room at the end and immediately recognized the scent as Dorian's room. Okay, okay…

Vlad tucked himself behind a chair.

_The goal is to see if I can find you_ he had said.

Vlad thought he just wanted to fuck with him.

And it was working.

Ugh.

Vlad exhaled softly, trying not to make a sound.

And that's when someone grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him onto his back. Vlad yelped in surprise. Vlad heard some kind of feral growl come from Dorian. Vlad froze.

After a pause, Dorian laughed, his eyes fading back to that dark brown. "You're so cute."

"_Jesus_," Vlad breathed, "You asshole."

"I know." Dorian leaned down and kissed Vlad Spiderman style before hauling him up onto his feet. "You tired?" Dorian chuckled, noticing Vlad's luggy-ness.

"A little."

Dorian shoved him onto the bed.

Vlad looked over his shoulder. "Jerk."

Dorian crawled over Vlad and stretched out onto the soft comforter. "Yeah…"

Vlad looked around uselessly. Still dark. "So, do I take the couch?"

"Nope."

"Do you?"

"Nuh uh."

Vlad smiled nervously. "We both… sleep- here?"

"You are _such_ a virgin." Dorian grabbed Vlad by his shirt, pulling him onto his chest. He'd recently put a shirt back on after the whole table incident. Vlad rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Dorian climbed under the covers, pulling Vlad under with him. Dorian put and arm around Vlad. "Ah," he sighed, "This be the life."

"_This_ is weird."

"Yeah. Yeah it is."


	11. You Can't Handle the Truth

_Fo shizzal! How long has it been mai peoples? Perca? Lol, I looked thought the reviews and I see that some chick said that Vlad was an "uke" and Dorian was a "seme". I , personally, frown on anime, to be nice about it. I don't mind you guys makin allusions to it tho. ^_^ Anywho, so I look it up and I guess it means that Vlad is the more timid and Dorian is more assertive. Which is TOTALLY true. I love the whole dominative thing. I think it's REALLY hot. Hence my writing. Hahaha. Is that weird? Think it is. Anywho, I took a "uke or seme" quiz and I guess I'm an uke. Wtf? I thought for sure I'd be a seme! Weird. Anyhow, read away my lovelies! :DDD_

_PS: WHERE IS GLADIMIR? I haven't seen a review from him since chaptaa 5! He stopped when it was just getting good! I am issueing a FF wide search! FIND HIM! DDD: _

Vlad gasped as Otis lunged for Dorian.

The two clashed with the wall behind with a snarl. Dorian wretched Otis away, his eyes a furious blue.

"Be careful, Otis," Dorian growled, "You might get hurt."

"Dorian! Otis!" Vlad snapped, "Stop!"

Otis ignored them both and punched Dorian. Dorian hit the wall and immediately pounced on Otis like a cat.

Dorian grabbed Otis by the throat.

Otis made a choking sound as he kicked Dorian off.

Dorian rolled to a halt and growled at Otis. Otis got to his feet and swung at Dorian again. The copper vampire grabbed Otis by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, knocking the air out of him.

"Stop!" Vlad demanded uselessly, "Stop!"

**-2 Days Earlier-**

Vlad opened his eyes sleepily.

The light leaking in the window gave the room a golden glow. Vlad inhaled as he sat up taking in the sweet scent of Dorian.

Wait. What? Dorian?

Vlad sat up sharply, startling the vampire beneath him.

"What? What?" Dorian breathed looking around groggily.

Vlad scrambled off him , further tangling the already messy sheets. "Uh…" Vlad stammered. Dorian looked at Vlad with confused eyes. "What?"

"We- you- I-"

"We didn't do anything, Vladimir," Dorian chuckled, "You're fully clothed. As am I. Why are you so freaked out?" Vlad took a sort-of calming breath. "I- I was just… startled."

"Oh no!"Dorian gasped dramatically, "You and I slept in the same bed! You're such a _slut_ Vlad."

Vlad couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Um. So, I remember falling asleep over there," Vlad gestured to the other side of the bed, "Because I scooted away."

"You scooted back," Dorian replied plainly.

"What?"

Dorian shrugged. "I guess you had a nightmare or something, because you found your way over to me and clung like I was your mother or something. It was cute, _and _disturbing." Vlad swallowed. He had been having weird dreams lately. Some good, some bad, some horrifying. He didn't know why he couldn't remember this one. "A nightmare?" Vlad asked timidly, "Was I saying anything?"

"Something concerning Otis. And you said no a lot, " Dorian smirked, "Like you were being raped." Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Why did you smile at that?"

"Because you're so," Dorian scoped him, "Teenage." Vlad rolled his eyes and looked over to the clock on the wall.

Vlad almost had a heart attack.

"10:17? _10:17_? AM?" Vlad leapt off the bed, "Where's my phone? Oh my _God_! Otis is going to have my _head_!" Vlad dashed out of the room, ignoring Dorian's smooth call.

The living room was basically the same, minus the table cloth and some blankets lying around. Vlad moved quickly to his back pack and dug his phone from the front pocket. After turning it back on, Vlad felt his blood run cold.

Two voice mails, five texts, three missed calls.

Opening the texts, Vlad saw there were only two from Henry, Two from Snow, and one from October. Two missed calls from Otis, one from Henry. The voice mails both from Otis.

"_Jesus_," Vlad breathed.

"It'll be fine."

Vlad's blood got warm again. No, _hot_.

He whipped around. "This is _your _fault!"

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "Explain, garçon."

"You worked your… weird vampire mojo and _made_ me stay!" Vlad snapped.

Dorian laughed. "I only nudged."

"With your _tongue_."

That just made him laugh harder. "Vlad, I haven't used mind control on you since the second time I bit you." Vlad glared. "You know what I mean."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "I nudge. You can say no whenever you want. I'm not going to make you kiss me."

Vlad bit his lip. Dammit. He's right. Dorian smiled and stepped closer. "Of course I'm right," he looked down at Vlad's phone, "Otis I presume?"

"And Henry, and Snow," Vlad sighed and plopped down on the couch.

"Yikes."

Vlad shut his eyes and reopened them, looking down. "I have to tell him."

Dorian was over on his knee in front of Vlad in a half second, a small smile on his lips. "What?" He thought Vlad was joking.

"I have to tell Otis. What other choice to I have?" Vlad groaned, "The lies have caught up with me, Dorian."

To Vlad's surprise, Dorian lifted Vlad's head and kissed him. Like _kissed_ him kissed him.

This early?

Vlad kissed back, not knowing exactly what to do. Dorian pulled away, his expression serious. "You will _never_ get any more of that if you tell Otis," he growled, "Ever."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Oh, how will I go on?"

Dorian moved up and sat on Vlad's lap and weaved his bronze fingers through Vlad's hair. "Oh, you will. It'll be a while though. But _really._ Where will you find someone like me anywhere else?"

Vlad glared. "Now you're just being egotistical."

"It's what I'm here for." Dorian bit his lip after a couple moments of silence. His voice dropped to a sort of soft tone. "And I probably won't see you anymore."

Vlad looked down for a quick second, then back to Dorian's chocolate eyes. "What am I supposed to do? Otis will hammer me with questions and…" Vlad trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence. There was a silence, and then Dorian spoke up with a scratchy voice. "I guess you have to."

Vlad looked up to him. "I'm sorry."

Dorian smiled softly. "It's fine. We'll just have to be sneakier."

"But, won't Otis flip out and tell Elysia?"

Dorian's smiled turned to a grin. "I can't handle Elysia. Em and I have… an understanding. We're like enemies with benefits."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "You mean you've…?"

"Don't ask don't tell," Dorian growled smoothly, "Anywho, if you're going to tell, I think I'll go

out of town. Just for the night."

For some reason, that made Vlad chuckle.

_#_

The way back home was quiet.

Before he had left, Vlad got an apple, a couple kisses and about a pint of blood taken. Dorian was getting some kind of… eerie addiction to Vlad's blood.

It was getting to be an issue.

But Vlad spent the way home trying to figure out what he'd say to Otis. What he'd say to Henry. Nelly. Snow. Ugh. Vlad officially hated Sundays.

The house was quiet.

Too quiet.

Vlad made his way up the stairs and dropped his bag at his bedside. He laid on his bed and listened. After a couple minutes, he heard the door open and Otis's angry voice speak to the house. "Vladimir," he called, "You better be in this house."

Vlad swallowed hard and reluctantly walked to the stairs. "I am."

Otis turned, obviously not expecting an answer. Nelly stood next to Otis and tears welled up in her eyes. She met Vlad half way down the steps and hugged him tight.

"Where were you?" she snapped, "We looked all over! Henry-"

"Henry caved," Otis said coolly, "He was covering for you, but he caved and said you were at Snow's. We called Snow and she said that she had no idea you were over or anything like that. We had _no idea_ where you were. I called Vikas, he hadn't seen you since yesterday. _Nobody_ knew where you were."

Vlad took a deep breath as he walked off the last step after Nelly released him.

"Before I say anything, I want to say I'm sorry," Vlad said softly, "For everything."

"I don't want a _sorry_," Otis growled, "I want answers."

Vlad inhaled deeply again. "One word. Dorian."

Otis raised an eyebrow. "Dorian."

"Dorian?" Nelly asked.

Otis looked to Nelly. "He's a member of the Elysian council. Can Vlad and I talk alone?"

Nelly looked over to Vlad who looked down. "Okay." Once Nelly left, Otis's expression softened. "Vlad, if he had you last night, I can-"

"I was at his house," Vlad interrupted, "Willingly. We watched Paranormal Activity."

Otis folded his arms. "What?"

"We played this weird game in the dark, and he tried painting I guess," Vlad chuckled softly, "He was just being weird, you know?"

Otis got confused. "Are you saying you had a _sleepover_ with him?"

Vlad nodded. "Kinda."

"Did he bite you?"

"Yeah."

That got Otis's attention. "_What_?"

Vlad leaned against the wall behind him. "He's bitten me multiple times." Now Vlad was just letting the words flow. He couldn't believe he was saying them himself. "And we've kissed. A lot."

Otis opened his mouth, but closed it. Then he choked out a, "_What_?"

"We haven't… you know… and I don't think we will."

Otis ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Are you implying your… gay, Vladimir?"

Vlad shrugged. "I don't know anything about fashion, I still love girls, and I still like video games. I just made out with Dorian a couple times. Big woop."

"_Big woop_?" Otis gasped, "He's bitten you, seduced you apparently, and… and… he's crazy! You're crazy! How long has this been going on?"

"Since the beginning of October," Vlad sighed, "You know that day we had dinner and you were hammering me with questions?"

Otis swallowed, remembering. "No."

"Yes," Vlad breathed, "He was in my room."

Otis turned and Vlad thought he was going to punch the wall. Vlad just heard him take a couple breaths, turn, and point up stairs. "Go."

Vlad obeyed immediately and went to his room.

He was in his room the rest of the night without so much a peep from anyone, or anything.


	12. What Was He Doing?

_*Cries* O. M. G! you… *sniff* you guys are so awesome! You know how many hits I've gotten on this story? 3,625 hits! And 78 reviews! I FREAKING LOVE YOU! Just marry me. Right now. Lol. I gots me some new readers,Yay for __Demonic Angel Yaoi-luv, whom I will call Angel, Yay__iOliveJuice__, whom I will call Olive, and yay Future Winchester, whom I will call Winchester. :DDD I love you guys with a donuty passion with a chocolate center! _

_ So, Angel. You're 11. Heheh… don't tell your parents you're reading this. ;)_

_ Gladdy! Ur a chick! Awesome. Lol. Who isn't these days?_

_ Perca, YOU BE CRAZAA! _

_ Winchester, you rock. Watchin Supernatural and all that jazz. Radical man. Dean is mine._

_ Read on! Meow! _

Vlad woke up with a _serious_ crick in his neck.

Turns out sleeping on your pillow wasn't such a good idea. He couldn't sleep face down, unless he wanted to smother himself, so he was left to put his head to the side and boom! Instant pain at 8:46 am. Ugh.

He sat up and took in a cold breath.

That's when everything came flooding back.

Being late, the fight, Dorian, Otis, chair.

Chair?

Okay, scratch that last one, but you get the point.

Vlad didn't want to do it, but he got up and walked to the door. He was still in the clothes he had on yesterday, plain white t-shirt under a dark navy jacket and jeans; he'd just kicked off his sneakers.

Vlad hesitated before turning the knob. But he did and he peaked out. Nelly was downstairs, pouring something and talking to…

Otis.

"Go easy on him," Nelly sighed, "I'm just as… as astonished as you. I'm sure he has an explanation."

"He had plenty explanation last night," Otis growled back.

There was a pause and then the sound of something being set down.

"You love him, right?" Nelly asked.

"Of course I do," Otis murmured, "I just… he…"

"Went over the line."

Vlad could almost feel Otis smile. "You read minds better than I do."

"It's what I'm here for. Now go wake him up, talk it out _without_ killing each other, hug, and get back down here in time for breakfast."

Otis chuckled. "Yes dear."

Vlad shut the door silently and quickly.

He couldn't help but smile a little at Nelly's defense for him. He had heard them talk last night. And talk, and talk. Blah blah blah. God, he loved Nelly. She was always there for him. Just as Vlad backed up, he heard a whisper in the back of his mind.

_Psst, Vladdie._

Ugh. This early? _What Dorian?_

_ How'd thing's go? Is there a knife in your throat?_

_ If there was, how would I be talking to you?_

_ Touché. Everything okay?_

_ Yeah._

_ Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okie dokie V-dawg. Ima go and… eat a hoe or somethin. _What happened_?_

_ So "yeah" translates to "pimp" in your head._

_Apparently. _

_Why am I still talking to you?_

_ Technically, you're thinking. What happened?_

_I told him everything, Otis sent me to my room, and he's coming to talk to be now._

_ Ah, okay. Good luck. Oh, and I might show up later. Because I'm an asshole with way too much free time on my hands._

_ WHAT? Dorian! No!_

_ …_

No no no! _Crap!_

_Dorian!_ Vlad snarled _You _better not_ come over or I swear I'll-!_

"Vlad?" Otis asked tentatively through the door, "You up?"

Vlad bit his lip, getting control of the anger down deep. "Yeah," he replied, his voice scratchy.

Otis hesitated. "…Can you come down stairs?"

Vlad cleared his throat. "Depends," he answered harshly, "Will I be prosecuted?"

Otis laughed lightly. "Yes. Yes you will. C'mon."

Vlad didn't leave his room until he heard Otis's footsteps go down the stairs. Then he moved. Vlad was searching for words. And apology for his bluntness was _definitely_ in order, but what else? Was Otis going to lock him in a basement or something? Put him in the highest room of the tallest tower for his horrible deeds?

Vlad moved silently down the steps and to the living room. Nelly was probably in the kitchen, Otis stood there. Some blonde strands of hair hung in his blue eyes, arms folded. "Sit."

Vlad sat on the couch in front of them and prepared for a chew out of a lifetime.

Otis took a breath, and began. "Okay, to get this out of the way, I will always love you Vlad," Otis started, "For whoever you choose to become, or whatever you do, I will always hold you close to my heart like a son. And that is why I can look past your… secret… _fling_ with Dorian."

Vlad almost choked. He _did not_ expect that.

Then Otis's eyes got a confused shine. "But really. _Dorian?_ If you were going to be… you know… with anyone, I would have expected _Henry_ or, or _Joss_ for God's sake. _Dorian?_"

Vlad bit back a laugh. He couldn't be more right.

"But… yeah," Otis sighed, "I can't keep you from him. Hell, you've eluded me for this long. It's not like I can trap you in a basement or something. So, I just want you to be careful. Because you know, and he knows this _can't last_. He's… what? 24?"

"748," Vlad corrected bluntly, not looking up.

Vlad felt Otis's glare. "Even so, he's older and you're not even legal. So I am under no circumstances allowing this… _thing_ with you and him. But I know _for a fact_ that you'll go behind my back again and again, so this is basically pointless. I just want you to know, that if I even see him within ten feet of you, I will take action. Understood?"

Vlad rolled his eyes subtly and looked up to him. "Understood."

"On a more serious note, he bit you," Otis kneeled to Vlad's level, "How many times?"

Vlad shrugged. "A bunch. I dunno."

"Rough estimate."

Vlad thought for a second and got an urge to touch his throat. He played it off by scratching. "15? But I think it was more."

Otis stood back up and exhaled. "Wow. Okay. So, has he ever made you lose consciousness?"

Vlad swallowed. "Only once."

"Recently?"

"Yeah."

"So his thirst has definitely gotten stronger. This is very dangerous for you _and_ him, Vlad. Your blood is, indeed, the rarest in the world. Not to mention the whole Pravus thing."

"But, Dorian has been drinking vampire blood for a while," Vlad mused softly, "He-"

"He will drain you eventually," Otis interrupted bluntly. Vlad swallowed. "He's developed some strange addiction to your blood," Otis continued, "Which is bad," he paused, "Have you… bitten him?"

Vlad hesitated.

"Vlad…?"

"Only once," Vlad burst, "And it wasn't even that much. Dorian gave me a warning; he said that it could give me his thirst. I've never done it again."

Otis closed his eyes. "Is that how you were able to jump that high?"

Vlad nodded. "I swear, I never did it-"

"I believe you Vlad."

Vlad looked down for a second, then back up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've been so… rude and abrupt yesterday. You have every right to be angry."

Otis exhaled lightly. "You were kind of rude."

Vlad stood and hugged Otis, fulfilling Nelly's command.

Otis hugged back tightly. "You scare me sometimes, Vladimir."

Vlad stepped back and gave a small smile. "I scare _myself_ sometimes."

"Ah, family bonds conquers all. How quaint."

Both Vlad and Otis looked up quickly to the stairs.

Dorian stood there, leaning over the stair well bars casually, his dark eyes fixed on Otis. "Tell me, Otis. What went through your head exactly when Vlad told you?"

Otis narrowed his eyes. "How did you get in here?"

Dorian's eyes flickered to Vlad and back. "Window."

Vlad grit his teeth. _I told you not to come_.

Dorian's smirk widened. _I ignored you._

_Asshole._

_ Yep._

"Get out," Otis snarled.

Dorian hopped over the bars and landed crouched. He stood and brushed off the black penny coat he wore. "Make me."

"Are you deliberately trying to start a fight?" Vlad spat, "_Get out!_"

Dorian shrugged. "If that's what happens, so be it," Dorian lost his smile and narrowed his eyes. Silence. He was saying something to Otis mentally. Vlad quickly dipped into Dorian's mind.

_-afraid of you. You know that well from 60 years ago, yes? _Dorian looked over to Vlad and raised an eyebrow. Vlad slipped out immediately. He was threatening him.

Crap crap _crap!_ What the _hell_ Dorian? This was a total turn off.

Vlad gasped as Otis lunged for Dorian.

The two clashed with the wall behind with a snarl. Dorian wretched Otis away, his eyes a furious blue.

"Be careful, Otis," Dorian growled, "You might get hurt."

"Dorian! Otis!" Vlad snapped, "Stop!"

Otis ignored them both and punched Dorian. Dorian hit the wall and immediately pounced on Otis like a cat.

Dorian grabbed Otis by the throat.

Otis made a choking sound as he kicked Dorian off.

Dorian rolled to a halt and growled at Otis. Otis got to his feet and swung at Dorian again. The copper vampire grabbed Otis by the shirt and slammed him against the wall, knocking the air out of him.

"Stop!" Vlad demanded uselessly, "Stop!"

Abruptly Nelly came out like a freakin ninja, and hit Dorian over the head with a wooden ladle. Probably the only thing that was in her hand at the time. "Stop it!"

Dorian let go of Otis and turned. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Nelly ventured bravely.

Vlad swallowed and stepped forward. "Seriously."

"Is this any way to behave?" Nelly snapped.

"He started it," Dorian mumbled.

"Va te faire mettre," Otis growled. French? Otis knew French?

"Salop," Dorian mused back.

Nelly hesitated. "Okay, I have no idea what you just said, but whatever. No more fighting in this house."

"I will gladly take it outside," Dorian smirked.

"No!" Vlad barked, "Dorian. Come here."

Vlad walked off to the other side of the room. Dorian smiled and followed.

"Vladimir…?" Otis warned.

"It's fine," Vlad confirmed. Once they were over, Vlad glared at Dorian. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're acting like a total asshole."

"I'm seeing where I stand with Otis," Dorian mused.

"By attacking him?"

"_He _attacked _me_."

"_Whatever_," Vlad breathed, "Please leave."

"What did he say earlier?"

"That I have to make my own choices and stuff," Vlad replied, "_Go_."

Dorian nodded. "Sorry if I made things worse."

"Little late for that."

Dorian lowered his head and looked up at Vlad all kitty-like. "I am. Really."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look. Just leave."

_Will I still be welcomed?_ he asked mentally.

Vlad sighed and nodded curtly, a small smile inching up. "Go you crazy."

"One thing before I leave."

Vlad raised an eyebrow and then narrowed his eyes. "Don't you d-" Dorian grabbed Vlad's shirt collar and pressed his lips to Vlad's. Vlad closed his eyes and kissed back just for two seconds before Vlad heard Otis clear his throat loudly.

Dorian pulled away and smiled at Otis, "Il est adorable. Vous êtes chanceux de l'avoir."

"Sortez de ma maison," Otis snapped back.

Dorian ran his finger under Vlad's chin smoothly before walking out the door.

Vlad bit his lip and turned. "So… what's for breakfast?"

A couple days past before Vlad had a casual conversation with Otis. And when he did, Wednesday evening, it felt nice. The night before, Dorian had caught Vlad in the park. Vlad didn't get bitten, and very few kisses were exchanged. It was mostly Dorian talking about what he was doing in Elysia with Vikas. He was helping, that's for sure. But they still had to come up to New York for the trial and everything next month. Man this sucked. But at least he had back up.

Since Vlad told Otis, he'd been a little less skeptical. Snow and Henry, on the other hand, were not even close.

"Your parent's house," Snow echoed, "Oh."

"I wanted to be alone," Vlad sighed, "So I turned off my phone and just… fell asleep. It was an accident. I'm sorry for getting you guys all worked up."

"How come you needed me to cover for you?" Henry snapped.

Vlad hesitated. "Otis wants me to focus, you know?"

"So he doesn't want you to mourn your parents?" Snow questioned.

"No, no, no," Vlad interrupted quickly, "He just… I dunno. The point is, I'm fine and I'm sorry for lying."

"Whatever, dude," Henry sighed. He turned and walked to his car.

Snow brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "Vlad," she said nervously, "I want to ask you…"

Vlad looked up to meet her eyes. "Yeah?"

Snow got a slight pink tint to her cheeks. "I-"

Henry honked his horn. "Vlad!" he called from the window, "You coming?"

"Be right there!" He yelled back, then turned back to Snow, his voice soft again, "I have to go."

Snow nodded. After a moment, she moved forward and gave Vlad a light kiss before turning to meet October and Kristoff across the street.

Vlad closed his eyes for a second and wondered, _what am I doing?_

Another honk from Henry pulled Vlad from his thoughts and he turned to walk to the car.

_What was he doing? _


	13. Ughblehguhhh

If there was one thing in this world that Eddie Poe hated, it was Vladimir Tod.

From the first time he saw those animalistic purple eyes, he knew Vlad was trouble. He was… something else. Killer. Freak. Vampire.

Those were the top three words he used to describe Vlad.

He could levitate, too.

Eddie would make _such_ a better vampire. Just imagine it! Strength, speed, immortality…

And the fact that _Vlad_ had it all was _not fair_.

And it was for those reasons that Eddie sat three seats behind that black-hair freak of nature hoping that staring at the back of his head long enough would make him explode.

"Poe," the science teacher mused, "Can you describe to me the properties of plasma?"

Eddie's eyes flashed from Vlad to Mr. Root, at dark brown haired man with a bright blue neck tie. "I- uh-"

"That's what I thought," he glared, "please pay attention. This will be on a test."

Eddie sighed. He bet vampires didn't need to put up with this crap.

Suddenly, a blonde girl walked in. Eddie recognized her as Megan from the office. She was one of those Teacher Assistant kids who deliver notes all over the school.

Megan walked over and handed the note to Mr. Root. She gave a quick smile to a friend in the back of the room and then was gone.

Ah, mail carriers. The pride of America.

"Vladimir, get outta here."

Vladimir hopped up, as if expecting the interruption, grabbed the note along with his things- already packed- and left.

Hmmph.

Eddie had overheard Vlad talking to that idiot Henry about going to New York.

Likely story.

Eddie took a minute to decide over following him or not. On one hand, Vlad might be going out to hunt helpless victims with the rest of his cult. On the other, Eddie might just get in more trouble and get accused of stalking- again.

Girl in the 8th grade. Long story.

It took a while to get out of class.

Mr. Root had Eddie recite the first two periodic table element groups by memory of protons. Yeah. It didn't make sense to him either. But he got out and looked around the empty halls. He heard a locker shut and saw Vlad turn a corner.

Eddie smiled and silently followed.

Vlad lead Eddie all the way out of the school, across the street, and into the park. Eddie was sneaking by about ten feet to Vlad's left. Being sure to keep him in view.

Eddie was about to give up and go back- it looked like he was just going home- when a head popped out of a tree.

Vlad stopped about an inch or two from the upside-down man.

Eddie squinted to see if he could recognize him.

No, Eddie didn't recognize him. From a distance, Eddie could make out the light orange hair, and how he was only wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and an open black p-coat.

Vlad took a step back. "What the hell, Dorian?"

Dorian? What kind of weird name was that?

Dorian chuckled. "Good to see you too."

Vlad folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"Your virginity," Dorian purred, "But that's another conversation."

Eddie narrowed his eyes. _What the hell?_

Vlad didn't even flinch. "Uh huh. What do you want?"

Did he just let that slide past? Who was this weird-o?

"The usual," Dorian fell out of the tree, turning just in time to land in a crouched position. Very cat-like. Weird.

Vlad took another step back. "No."

Dorian tilted his head to the side. "Aw. Why?"

"Because you're a jerk."

"And why is that?"

"You purposely picked a fight with Otis!"

Otis the Myth teacher? His uncle?

"I was just kidding-"

"You were _just_ being _stupid_," Vlad growled, straightening.

Eddie was sensing some tension.

"Why weren't you this mad when I met with you last time?" Dorian questioned, keeping cool. Dorian seemed like the kind of silky smooth guy you see in movies. Hair in their faces, girls die for him all the time, can make a _peacock hat_ look sexy kind of guy. Ugh. Why was he being so… smooth with Vlad?

"Because you wouldn't stop talking."

"You wanted information."

"About why you were-"

"About what I was doing with Elysia," Dorian interrupting and taking a step forward, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for things to get out of hand."

"Didn't look like it."

Dorian reached out and ran a finger down Vlad's jaw line, getting closer. "Well, it's true," he lowered his voice to say something Eddie couldn't hear. He caught the last two words, "like it."

Dorian leaned in, but Vlad took a step back and walked around him.

Eddie took off his glasses, wiped them off, and then put them back on.

Was he about to… to… _kiss_ Vlad?

Eddie never pegged Vlad for a queer. Sure he had his over emotional things, but wasn't he with Meredith or that one goth girl?

Emphasis on _girl_.

Whoever this dude was, he was freakin' Eddie out.

"Beat it Dorian," Vlad snapped, "I have to get home."

Dorian stood there for a second before turning. "Ah, the trial."

"Yeah."

Dorian quickly snatched Vlad's right hand. "Just a taste…"

_What was that supposed to mean?_

"Dorian…" Vlad warned weakly.

_What the hell?_

Dorian ignored him and pressed forward, shoving Vlad into the tree in which he had been hiding in. He still held Vlad's hand, pressing it to the tree above Vlad's head. Vlad was about to shove him away with his other free hand, but Dorian pinned that as well.

_Oh my God! _Eddie thought _He's going to rape him!_

Eddie hated Vlad, but…

There was a silence between them for a minute maybe. They just kept staring at each other. Staring contest? Telepathy? Display of dominance? _What the hell was going on?_

And why wasn't Vlad using his weird powers to push him?

Eddie could remember when he had Bill and Tom duck tape him and he ripped thought it like tissue paper.

Abruptly, Dorian leaned in again and pressed his lips to Vlad's.

Eddie clawed at his hair. _What the fuck? Why wasn't Vlad fighting back?_

But he didn't fight back. In fact, when Dorian released his hands they started… ughblehguhhh…

Just imagine the most disgusting thing in the world, and times it by 50.

When Eddie saw tongue, he almost puked.

He turned away quickly.

Too quick.

Eddie tripped over a root and landed on the ground with a sharp "Oohf!"

He quickly turned back to the ughblehguhhh. They were still… ughhh… Eddie didn't even want to think it. Dorian broke the ughblehguhhh and started for Vlad's neck. Vlad's tilted his head back with a small sigh. Eddie narrowed his eyes and crawled forward, placing his hand on a pine cone.

"Ah!" he yelped. Eddie immediately looked back up.

Vlad re-opened his eyes, they were purple, and looked around.

Dorian lifted his head and did the same.

Eddie narrowed his eyes. Blue. His eyes were a bright iridescent blue. Again, _what the fuck?_

"It was nothing," Dorian breathed, looking back to Vlad and caressing his cheek, obviously trying to pull him back into… ughblehguhhh.

"No," Vlad replied, not looking at Dorian, his eyes faded back to their normal dark color, "I recognize that voice…"

_Shit!_

Eddie quickly started to back up in a sort of crab-walk style. Dorian backed away from Vlad who started looking around suspiciously.

_Shit!_

Eddie looked away from the two freaks, stood, and broke into a run. To where, he didn't care. He just needed to get out of there.

…No rhyme intended.

In a blur, Vlad's boyfriend was in front of him. Up close, his hair was a darker coppery color, his p-coat had red buttons, and his hair _was _ in his face. God dammit. And he scoped Eddie like someone would a thanksgiving turkey.

"Who are you?" he asked playfully.

"Joey," Eddie said, and swallowed. Thank _God_ he'd gone to the bathroom before coming to class. _Class!_ It must be over by now. _Crap!_ Mr. Root probably thinks he skipped. Eddie could already hear his mother's scolding.

"Eddie."

Eddie turned to a 180 degree angle so he had both Dorian and Vlad in sight.

Vlad still looked a little flushed from… ughblehguhhh and he didn't look to happy. His eyes were focused into a glare, arms folded across his black and blue Avenged Sevenfold T.

"So," Eddie said after clearing his throat, "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, actually," Dorian smirked and looked to Vlad, "May I kill him?"

"You have no idea how badly I want to say yes," Vlad growled, "Were you following me?"

"If I say yes, will you not press charges?" Eddie remarked.

"No promises."

Eddie felt a smile come to his lips. "So," he looked to Dorian, "Who's he?"

When Eddie looked back to Vlad, Vlad's face got a little red. "No one."

"I think what just happened would state otherwise," Eddie grinned. He had him now.

"Ever seen the lion king, little boy?" Dorian purred, stepping closer. Eddie slowly lost his smile. "Yeah?"

"Well," Dorian moved forward quickly and grabbed Eddie by the shirt, "You're the grub, I'm Timone." His eyes flashed a frighteningly bright blue.

Eddie bit his lip to keep cool. "Vlad," Eddie hissed, "call off your boyfriend."

"Dorian," Vlad sighed, "Interesting analogy, but let him go."

"But he smells so good," Dorian whined, his voice still light.

Eddie swallowed.

"Let him go."

Dorian released Eddie. Eddie stumbled back, putting distance between them.

Vlad grabbed Eddie by the shoulder, turning him towards him. "What did you see?"

Eddie got his smile back and brushed Vlad's hand off. "You were angry about something, and he _seduced _you, I'm pretty sure."

"Oo," Dorian chuckled, "He likes to watch."

Eddie cast a glare towards Dorian. "Shut up."

"Jealous."

Vlad got an irritated expression. "Be quiet, both of you."

"Vladimir," Eddie mused, "I have nothing against gay people, but _him_? And you keep it a secret. What's going on?"

"Sex," Dorian snapped, "And lots of it. Now beat it you little weasel."

Eddie almost choked. He looked back to Vlad. "What?"

Vlad scowled. "Ignore him," Vlad looked to Dorian, "He's being an idiot."

Dorian put his hand to his forehead. "Oh! Now that hurt."

Eddie breathed a quick sigh of relief before looking back to Vlad, curious. "Well?"

Vlad ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "It's none of your business, you freak. Stop following me, stop being stupid, and just leave me alone!"

Eddie narrowed his eyes. "Is that a threat?"

Vlad's eyes flashed purple. "Leave! Before _I_ do something stupid!"

Eddie folded his arms and started walking past Vlad. He was walking slowly, waiting for…

"Eddie," Vlad breathed, "Please don't tell anyone. It's a long story."

Eddie smiled. Score one two for Poe. "Mmhm."

As Eddie walked away, he heard the two.

"You okay?" Dorian asked.

"I'm fine," Vlad growled back.

"So…"

"No."

"He turned you off didn't he."

"Ugh."


	14. Yes

_Yo mai peeps! I'm so sorry I didn't have an AN last time! It was an Eddie chapter. I didn't want my fabulous italicized crap on that! Lol. I'm kidding. I just totally forgot and I didn't even realize it until I read some of the reviews. Hahaha. Oh and mmm… Perca? How long has it been? 3 years? Yeah? That sounds about good. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. You guys probably thought I abandoned it or something. :( Sorry. I'll _try_ and be consistent. But see the thing is I got all wrapped up in this new story idea I got (because I have the attention span of a gerbil and come up with new story ideas every three seconds.) and, see, I can't be focused on two stories at once. And it makes me mad! That's like the only thing that I hate about myself. I cannot multitask with stories. So like I tried wrting this chapter, but then just wasn't in the mood and just dropped it for lke a week and then finally came back to it. Sigh. Don't lose faith in meh! I love you guys so much! I've gotten over 5,000 hits on this one story! EEEEE! So, yeah! And I've got a feeling that all of you will sqeal at the end of this. Like, SQEAL sqeal. _

_Angel! Your 12 now! Great! This story is rated T. lolol. Still, don't tell you parents. (my parents don't know either.)_

_OH! Nariki! That's a cool name. Your cousin had you read this? I hope I haven't scared you. That would be funneh tho. ^_^_

_demykinzluv5434__! Ima call u Demy. I like u. Likin Dorian since da book and such. :D_

_GoddesofWrath (strange name) No. He can't fight Dorian off. Lol_

_Two other ppl liked the ending to the last chapter! I didn't think it was that good, but you guys did and that's all that matters! ^_^ _

_Hahaha! Anywho, this is REALLY long. I'll just stop now. Hahahaha. _

_Read on you crazy tacos!_

_PS: I think I got Em's eye color wrong, and I'm drawing stuff in from the last book. (12 grade kills.) So don't be all "Why is Dorian acting jerky around Vikas?" mm? Last book! :D _

Dorian was a good kisser.

Like, _really_ good.

Well, being alive for over 700 years probably gave him time to practice. And making out with him wasn't just… kissing. It's like a game, sort of.

Wrestling, maybe?

First there's the whole who's-on-top beginning and then it's like a war.

…With your mouth.

And currently, Vlad felt like he was winning.

They were both on Dorian's couch in his rented house. Vlad was sitting on Dorian's waist, one hand tangled in Dorian's too-soft hair and the other around the back of his neck. Dorian was leaned back against the arm of the couch, almost on his back. Vlad kept pushing down; barely breathing, and when he did, it was more of a quick gasp.

Bet you don't do that with _your_ boyfriend.

…Not that Dorian was Vlad's…

Nevermind.

Great. This just got weird again. Vlad thought he was over that.

Anyhow, Vlad was winning.

Vlad felt Dorian's cold fingers go under his shirt, making him shiver- on the inside. He started pulling up on Vlad's shirt. Vlad felt himself smile and ducked down to start kissing his neck.

Dorian exhaled.

Vlad continued until he heard Dorian whisper, "Shoo."

He ignored it till Dorian's hand moved from his back to swish at something. And then there was a meow.

Vlad sat up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Dorian gave Vlad a quick smile. "Sorry."

Vlad looked over and saw a dark brown cat nuzzling Dorian's hand. "You have a cat?"

"Actually, it's Michael's," he responded, scratching the cat's head, "He almost never comes out, which explains why you haven't seen him before. His name is Lucian."

"Do you have some kind of obsession with Underworld?"

"No," Dorian smirked, "Michael does. It's his cat, Vlad."

"Mmhm," Vlad licked his upper lip, "Well, Lucian just killed the mood."

Dorian got a confused expression for a second, and then scowled at Lucian. "Now look what you've done. There goes my Christmas Eve."

"I have to get home anyway," Vlad sighed and started to climb off. Dorian grabbed his shirt. "Come _on_. It's only four thirty. When do you have to be home?"

"Like… 5-ish," Vlad smiled, "Am I your only Christmas buddie?"

"Unless you count blood and booze as 'buddies,'" Dorian chuckled, "Yeah."

Vlad cocked his head to the side. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Most of the time, read," Dorian sighed, "I have a friend here whom I hunt and-slash-or talk to. Then there's Elysia, and the rest is… pretty boring."

"I watch TV," Vlad chuckled, sitting back on Dorian.

"Nice."

Vlad looked at the clock on the wall, then back to Dorian. He ran his hands up his chest and around his neck. "5 minutes."

Dorian smiled, took his shirt collar, and pulled Vlad down.

_#_

Five minutes turned out to be ten because Dorian was, for lack of a better word, snackish.

And Vlad got home around 5:10.

Nelly was the only one home at the time.

Vlad sat on the couch, trying to get a grip on the world while Nelly put a last present under the tree. Vlad smiled. "Who's that for?"

"Otis," Nelly replied. The box was medium sized. Vlad could only guess. It was kind of cool and weird that his aunt and uncle were all intimate and such. But he was happy for them.

The night past quickly, as did Christmas day. Henry and his family came over; they had a pretty nice night. Joss and his family didn't come. Huh.

That Christmas night, it occurred to Vlad that about a week from now, they would be traveling to New York; awaiting Otis's trial. Oh God.

And to add to this pot of _hell_, Eddie met you-know-who, and saw them you-know-what-ing a couple days ago. Thank _God_ that it was Christmas vacation. Vlad could _not_ face that crap right now.

But the days were passing so fast. And every time Vlad thought about it, he just got gloomy and gloomier. Nothing Henry or Snow or anyone else said would make it better.

"Dude," Henry sighed, "You're bumming me out."

"Oh gee," Vlad mused, "My life is just coming to an end. _Sorry._"

Henry bit his lip and set down his game controller. The two had been playing that vampire apocalypse game for the past half an hour and Vlad kept dying. And frankly, he didn't care anymore. Vlad set down his controller and sat back against the couch. "It's just going by so fast… I- I don't know what to… to do anymore."

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, man," Henry replied, "I want to say it's gonna work out or something, but I just don't know."

"Yeah."

And he also didn't know what shit Dorian had gotten himself into, because he hadn't seen him for the past three days. Probably Elysia junk considering the trial was only a couple days off now. And lad found that he was starting to miss him when he wasn't around. This was weird. Like… he was missing a part of himself. Hmmph.

Vlad laid awake trying to figure out.

And in the end all he could come up with was…

Love.

He was in love with Dorian.

Crap.

_#_

One time, when he was around five years old, Dorian had attended a meeting with his father. His dad was a member of Elysia back then, and even though he wasn't on the council, he still was told to attend meetings.

They were just as boring back then as they were now.

The difference was that back then, if Dorian fell asleep people would think it was cute and his father would carry him home. If he fell asleep _now_, Em would throw him out the window to wake him up.

So he did what any bored council member would do with a pen and notepad.

Doodle.

Currently, stick-figure Em was falling into a cauldron of something very bubbly and (hopefully) poisonous. Then he heard Otis's name and he perked up like a prairie dog.

"As you all know," Em mused, "The next trial is Otis Otis's. For all of His brother's and his nephew's crimes. It will be held in New York, New York on the 31st of December."

Dorian yawned. _Yes. We are aware of the date. _

Em cast him a quick glare before continuing. "Must we continue with the debates? This will all happen, yes?"

There were mumbles among the assembly. Dorian debated on standing up and shouting _I object!_ but decided against it for job's sake.

Em was already irritated enough with Dorian and Vikas defending Otis like crazy people. Even though Dorian didn't like Vikas all that much, they worked as a team- sort of. Yeah. He _hated_ Vikas in fact.

Since his son Adrian's "mysterious" death.

Sometimes he missed him so furiously.

Speaking of missing furiously, he should probably visit Vladimir. He hadn't seen him for almost three days now. Dorian had told himself that he'd stop this… _affair _a long time ago. But he found that he was fonder of the boy a lot more than he would have thought. In the very _very_ beginning, it had just been to get blood. But over the last two months, it wasn't bloodlust anymore.

It was… something else.

Em's irritating voice pulled him back to reality. "Dorian? Thoughts?"

Dorian focused his deep brown eyes on Em's green. "Not at the moment," he smirked, "But I'm touched that you still care."

That got a few subtle chuckles and a few glares. One from Em, after which, stood. "Dismissed."

Dorian took the white doodled paper, crumpled it up and tossed it in the trash on his way out. Dorian twirled the pen in-between his fingers while he waited for the elevator.

And Vikas had the nerve to approach him.

"You were awfully silent," Vikas said casually.

"Mm," Dorian replied.

"Anything on your mind?"

"Besides planning your funeral?" Dorian growled quietly.

Vikas leaned back against the elevator doors. "Good luck."

Dorian switched to French. He tended to do that when he got worked up. "You know I could tell at any time."

"But you won't," Vikas mused back.

Dorian straightened, "Guess where I want to put this pen."

Vikas's gaze flickered from Dorian to the pen and back. "Where?"

"Right into your brainless skull," Dorian spat.

"Uh huh…" Vikas snickered, "Again, good luck." Abruptly, the elevator doors opened and Vikas stumbled back a little. Dorian felt a small smirk tug up on the corner of his mouth and switched back to English, "Watch where you step," he slipped past the Russian and leaned against the wall, "You might get hurt."

Vikas narrowed his eyes, taking the threat in silence. And he walked out of view. Dorian exhaled and uncurled his let fist- the one without the pen.

He looked at his palm. One of his fingernails had broken skin. He hadn't even noticed.

It healed quickly, and he shoved his hand into his p-coat pocket.

Dorian would have to soon tell Vlad where his father really was, but he couldn't find it in him.

_#_

Yep. Vlad loved him.

It has been confirmed.

How?

Well, when Dorian found him in the park on the way home, his heart rate went 64 beats a minute to 64 beats per _second_.

He got all hot and fuzzy inside. Choked up and all that shit.

Fricking _wonderful_.

Dorian ginned, probably sensing it. He better not be in his head.

"Did I scare you?" he mused.

Vlad narrowed his eyes, hiding a smile. "The only thing you could scare is your reflection."

"Ooh," Dorian smirked, "Nice one Hannah Montana. Now all you need is a stupid accent and a laugh track."

Vlad dropped the glare and laughed. "And exactly how long have you been working on that one?"

Dorian shrugged. "Three years. Maybe four. I was waiting for the right moment."

He moved forward and wrapped an arm around Vlad's neck and waist, pulling him close.

"Where were you?" Vlad asked, tracing a button on Dorian's soft wool coat.

"Being bored out of my mind," Dorian mused, "And I'm pretty sure there was pizza involved."

"Pizza."

"I like pizza."

Vlad smiled and looked up. Dorian was looking out in the distance. "What?"

"Now I want pizza," he looked down, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

Dorian back with a soft chuckle, leaned in, and kissed Vlad.

_Sigh._

That got him every time.

As the kisses got deeper, the more Vlad wanted… _more_.

Like, _more_ more.

He wanted touch him. And then be touched. He wanted to make Dorian feel the same way he did. And Vlad knew what he wanted.

And evidently, so did Dorian. He pulled away and scoped Vlad, who knew his face had to be bright red. "It's a little cold out here," he said quietly, "Do you…?"

Vlad nodded curtly.

They were at Dorian's house in fifteen minutes and on his bed in two.

Dorian's coat was the first to come off, then shoes, then shirt.

Same with Vlad.

Dorian's hands went to Vlad's pants and he stopped. Vlad looked up to him.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Vlad wet his lips and hesitated before breathing, "Yes."

_I know this seems rushed and i cut it off, but i trust that you guys can, uh, use your imaginations. ;) wink wink_


	15. Oh My God

_I wrote a list of topics! Hehehehe! Yes, I'm that bored in Algebra! Okay. _

_Yes Minion, I DID delete the old chapter 15. Why? Because it was horrible! So, I posted it at like 9. And then I couldn't go to sleep! I kept tossing and turning about how awful it was. And I didn't want two bad chapters in a row! Ahhh! So, what I did was all author-ninja-like.I got up at like 11 pm, snuck back onto my mom's computer, and deleted the chapter. I'm posting it tonight. Obviously. ^_^_

_I apologize for the crappy chapter before. It's like, it was pretty good in the beginning, good good in the middle, but the ending was AWFUL. I hope I didn't scare anyone away. I'm ashamed. SEE? This is why I DON'T write that stuff. Not only am I not good at it, I'M HORRIBLE. Lol. Personally, I wanted Vlad to REMAIN flowered. But, nooooo. Thanks to SOMEONE, who shall not be named, (you know who you are),it happened. I was forced. O_o For a teensy weensy bit of inspiration, I used this M-rated story called "More Than Strangers". It's a Supernatural SLASH fantic between Sammeh and Yellow-Eyes. Mainly chapter 2. *purrs*_

_I put a shout-out to my fellow Winchester. Try and find it._

_I sometimes don't like it when others do this, but I added an OC. Don't hate me. She doesn't have that much of an effect. :D_

_Welp that's all I can think of, so enjoy!_

_(I didn't know the name of the bartender, so I improvised!) _

"Oh my God."

"What?"

Dorian looked over. "I'm dead."

Vlad sat up. "Welcome to the club."

Dorian put his hands behind his head. "No, no, no. Not _guardian _dead. _Vampire_ dead."

"I'm not following."

Dorian covered his face with his hands in anguish. "You know you're the Pravus, right?"

Vlad hesitated then said, "Yeah?"

"So…?" Dorian peaked through his fingers, "I'm _dead_."

Vlad chuckled. "Is there something in the prophecy saying I have to be a virgin or something?"

"No you dork," Dorian sat up, "Em knows something's up. As in she's been smelling you on me for the past… two months probably."

"Has she said anything to you?" Vlad asked quickly.

"No," Dorian growled, "And that's why she's an irritating little _twat_. She's just gunna wait to strike like some manipulative cobra."

"What the hell is a twat?"

Dorian smiled at him. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Vlad rolled his eyes at him. "Jerk."

"Bitch," Dorian responded by reflex, "Now get dressed and out of here before the SWAT team busts down my door."

Vlad slid out of the covers and pulled on his pants.

Dorian turned and did the same. _God_. What was he going to do? They've gotten way too close. This whole thing's gotten out of hand. But what was he supposed to say? Just break it off? Sure he's done this a million times with a million others, but Vlad was different. And _that_, ladies and gentlemen, is what irked him. The fact that Vlad_ was_ different. In a good way.

Ugh.

_Better start digging your grave Dorian_ he thought numbly _Because that's where you're going. Six feet under._

Vlad pulled on his shirt and sat on the bed. "So, um, walk me home?"

Dorian turned and smiled. God he was adorable. "Sure," he answered, and crawled to him. Then he caught his scent. Not skin or clothes. Blood.

Dorian mentally punched himself. Now was a _really_ bad time to be hungry. But he smelled _so _good. How long had it been? Four days? Five?

He needed a secretary.

"Dorian?" Vlad said suddenly, pulling him back from his thoughts.

Dorian blinked. "Yeah?"

Vlad straightened. "I need to get home."

Dorian felt a smirk cross his lips and gently brushed the hair out of Vlad's eyes. _One pint_ he told himself_ one_. "I know."

Dorian sensed Vlad's hesitation and moved close. Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Like, _now_."

"I'll be quick," Dorian purred, placing his hand on Vlad's neck so his fingers brushed the nape.

Vlad bit his lower lip. "Just a little."

"Just a little," Dorian echoed and moved down. Vlad tilted his head back.

Feeding from other vampires was a lot more fun when they were resistant. Mostly because they were… surprised. Like, _hey! Vampires can't drink from other vampires!_ Oh, yes they can. Many, many, _many_ choose not to. Not just because it's against Elysian law, but because it's just plain _weird._ And that's the way Dorian liked it. Many were unaware of the perks, which made him happy. He liked being one in a million.

Dorian took in his scent and listened to his heartbeat quicken.

Dorian felt his fangs slide down and he bit down quickly.

Vlad's entire body tensed and Dorian heard a little groan escape his lips. Cry baby.

The second the blood his tongue his hunger took over. It was really difficult to control sometimes. Dorian pulled more, taking in mouthful after mouthful, savoring every single drop. Vlad relaxed, _finally_, and everything slowed. Heartbeat, breathing, _resistance_.

It was a strong feeling, being in control of the Pravus.

And irritating little thing called his conscience warned him to stop. Ugh. Fucking guilt.

Before he pulled away, a sound rained through the house.

Door bell.

_Crap._

When Dorian pulled away Vlad groaned softly. Dorian had to hold him up.

"That… wasn't a little bit…" Vlad breathed.

"I know," Dorian apologized quickly, "Um, stay here. And _don't move_."

"I can't feel my feet," Vlad growled, "Where the hell would I go?"

Dorian smiled. "Right."

He laid Vlad down on the bed and walked out into the hallway after shutting the door. Dorian wiped blood from his lips with the back of his hand and cleared his mouth. Although he was pretty sure it was still on his breath.

He quickly checked the clock.

4:30.

4:30. Why did that sound familiar?

Oh, that's right.

Anna. Full name Annabel, but he called her Anna. Occasionally Banana. His 369 year-old friend was supposed to come by and get him to catch the plane for New York.

And Vladimir was still in the house.

Dorian did his best to fix his hair and then answered the door.

Anna smiled brightly. She was a small woman, standing at a measly 5 foot 2 compared to Dorian's 5 foot 10. She had long wavy black hair and dark caramel skin only slightly paled by the change. The main reason they were both friends is because she helped Dorian out of Russia when the whole Prophecy thing happened. He thought he loved her for a while, but then he figured out it was just the blood talking.

Long story.

"Banana," Dorian grinned, "You're here."

"No, Door Nail," Anna smirked back, "I'm in Turkey." She had a bad habit of calling Dorian "Door Nail". You know, like that saying "Dumb as a door nail"? Yeah.

Anna shoved past him. "You ready to go?"

Dorian scratched the back of his head using all the experience he could think of to calm himself down. Anna would burn him at the stake if she knew about… this.

Anna looked around and then back to him. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Uh, almost," Dorian answered, "Can you give me a minute?"

"The plane leaves in two hours, Dorian," Anna sighed, "Make it quick."

Dorian speed-walked back down to his room. Vlad was right where he left him. He looked like he'd fallen asleep. Dorian shook his shoulder. "Vlad," he whispered harshly, "Wake up."

Vlad's eyes opened slowly and focused into a glare. "Can I go home now?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "What crawled up your ass and died?"

Vlad sighed and sat up. "Nothing. I need to get home."

"Okay okay," Dorian responded quickly, "But after I leave. My friend Anna is here to take me to the airport since I don't have a car."

"Okay?"

"And she doesn't know about you."

Realization flooded Vlad's expression. "Oh."

"Yeah," Dorian smiled nervously, "So just sneak out the window or something," he leaned forward and kissed Vlad, "See you in New York."

Vlad smiled back. "See you in New York."

Vlad leaned up and kissed him again before sliding up off the bed.

Dorian opened the door after grabbing his bag he'd packed the night before. Anna was leaned against the wall across from the room. Dorian quickly slammed the door shut.

"Anna," Dorian choked.

"Door Nail," Anna mused back, "Who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"That person."

"What person?"

"Open your mouth."

"What?"

Anna's hand whipped up wicked fast and squished his cheeks to open his mouth. She leaned forward and inhaled. She let go and backed off.

"I can smell their blood on your breath," she retorted, "It's a vampire."

Dorian bit his tongue and leaned back against the door. "Okay, you caught me."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yeah," Dorian searched for a name, "Uh… Kassandra."

"Kassandra," Anna smirked, "Cuz their voice was a little boyish."

"She has a lower voice than most women."

Anna pursed her perfect pink lips. "Can I see her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Self conscious."

"A self conscious vampire."

"Yes."

Anna paused for a second and Dorian felt the pressure of her mind on his. She was searching him. Dorian mentally locked away recent memories.

The pressure left and Anna walked down the hall. "Whatever Door Nail."

Dorian exhaled in relief and followed her down the hall.

"What's her last name?" Anna asked, walking out the door.

"Uh…" Dorian looked around and saw the neighbor's dog Bailey running around, "Bailey. Kassandra Bailey."

"Is she pretty?"

"Gorgeous," Dorian replied absently while locking the door.

"Dorian," Anna chuckled, "If you've started seeing guys again that's fine. I don't care."

"Well, I _haven't_."

They both got in Anna's silver Envoy. As Anna started the engine, she looked over to Dorian and smiled. "You're so full of shit."

_#_

The dark red sweat shirt Vlad wore was barely enough to keep out the elements. And it was already dark by the time he got home.

Otis wasn't there, but he did get a little chewed out from Nelly. He apologized and swore to two weeks of kitchen duty. After draining two blood bags, he was working on his third when Otis finally walked through the door.

"Nelly?" he called after a wave to Vlad.

"In the kitchen!" she responded, "I hope you like stir fry."

"I _adore_ stir fry," Otis mused, walking into the kitchen, "But I'm already late for the plane. Vlad and I have to rush if we don't want to miss it."

Vlad downed the rest of the glass and stood to go gather his things.

Two changes of clothes, his tooth brush, and his cell phone should be enough, right? For a guy anyway. If Vlad knew anything about girls is that they would pack their bag _full_ of useless junk that they probably wouldn't even use.

Vlad was happy he wasn't a girl.

He sat on his bed and sighed. This was only the pre-trial, but it still freaked Vlad out. Hopefully Dorian had done all he could.

The whole… _thing _with Dorian was probably 15 percent actual sex, the other 85 was pure awkward. It was _nothing_ like those dumb movies they have. _Especially _for dude-on-dude. Dorian obviously knew what he was doing, which made Vlad curious of his past, but Vlad was completely lost. In all the wrong ways. On a scale of 1 to 10; 4 and a half.

Like, he loved Dorian- a lot. But… ugh… This was so complicated. _So_ complicated.

And who was that Anna chick? Obviously a friend of Dorian's… Was that the nearby friend he told him about? The one he hunted with? Considering Dorian only had a taste for vampire blood, that's one weird combo. It's like a lion and a lion hunting down and killing other lions.

That was a bad analogy, but whatever.

After a couple minutes of reminiscing, Nelly called him back down.

The two left after Nelly almost forced the stir fry down their throats and made for the plane that would take them to- most likely- Otis's death.

Or at least the pre-trial of it.

_#_

Otis took Vlad to a place deep in the bowels of the jungle known as New York.

Yes, bowels.

"V-bar?" Vlad questioned.

"Guess what the V stands for," Otis smirked.

"A vampire bar? Seriously?"

But V-bar wasn't what he thought. As they walked in Vlad took in the scenery. V-bar consisted of a worn wood floor, small tables, a bar on the right side of the room with a chalk board hung on the wall behind it with scratchy writings in multi-colored chalk guaranteed to please thirsty visitors, and to the left was a random assortment of artifacts. One of which included Count Chocula.

It was probably the coolest place Vlad had ever been in.

Otis lead Vlad over to the bar where a bar tender was just getting done with washing a glass.

Before Vlad could say anything a smoky voice from behind made him shiver.

"Otis Otis," grinned an Italian man with dark features, "Glad to see you're not dead."

"Enrico Ciotti," Otis responded, turning, "Same to you."

"And this must be Vladimir," Enrico purred, his gaze shifting to Vlad, "You one for gossip? There's been a lot about you."

Vlad smiled nervously, "I guess so, huh?"

Enrico had not quite brown hair, but not quite copper. Like a mix in between- and darker. It was cut short, none in his dark brown eyes.

"Come, my friend," Enrico took Otis to one of the tables, "We have much to catch up on."

Otis looked over to Vlad. "You stay here and talk with George."

The bartender nodded to Vlad.

"Okay," Vlad responded, feeling like a third wheel.

The two walked off. "So, um, you're George?"

"Yes."

"Are you… a vampire?" Vlad asked, lowering his voice.

George sighed. "Sadly, no. I am one of Enrico's drudges."

"Has he ever turned any of them?"

"Only one," George put another glass down, "But there's always hope. Excuse me." George walked over to tend to a customer.

Vlad sighed. Today was a Pre-trial, right? Just a pre-trial. Later will be the actual trial.

_ Oh God_.

_#_

Turns out the pre-trial was held in a secret room of the V-bar. Vlad went, and it was one of the most intimidating things he'd ever been to. Dorian was there, but he didn't make a whole lot of eye contact with Vlad. From what it looked like, he was doodling on a piece of paper. Vikas waved, Em just gave a half-nod. The rest of the council was pretty boring.

Later that evening, Vlad was just settling in when Enrico showed up. "Vladimir," he started, "Have you met my son?"

Vlad stood up straight after laying an extra blanket down. "Um, no. I don't think so."

"His name is Dorian," Enrico continued, and tilted his head slightly along with narrowing his eyes in speculation, "And you carry his scent awfully heavy."

Vlad almost choked. _Thanks for the heads up, Dorian_ he growled to himself _your freaking dad works here._

"Oh, yeah," Vlad stumbled, "Dorian. Yeah. I met him at a little party we had for Otis."

"Mmhm," Enrico hummed, "So you've spoken to him."

"Yes."

"Closely?"

Vlad swallowed. "I guess…?"

Enrico opened his mouth to ask something else when Otis interrupted. "Enrico! You should come hunting with me. I'm famished. Vladimir? Do you mind?"

Vlad smiled. "N-no. You guys have fun. I'm pretty beat."

Otis nodded and pulled Enrico away from the door.

_Thank you_ Vlad breathed to Otis.

_ He's right _Otis mused back _you're carry a very heavy scent._

_Sorry._

No response.

_#_

Later, Dorian got in, Vlad didn't know how; Enrico locked the place pretty good.

But he did and Vlad liked it.

Dressed all in black, he was practically unseen.

In fact, he startled Vlad when he came in.

"_God_ you scare easy," Dorian mused, coming in.

"Well, considering half of Elysia wants my head on a plate," Vlad retorted, "I'm a little jumpy. And Otis's trial is in like three days."

"Two."

"_Two days_!" Vlad gasped, "You're joking!"

"Shhh!" Dorian scowled, "I'm not. Calm down. It'll be fine."

"You're a terrible liar," Vlad grumbled.

"Yep," Dorian grinned, "Now, there's someone I want you to meet."

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

Suddenly, a woman with long black hair popped up from the side of the bed. "Anna."

Vlad jumped when she just… appeared.

Both Dorian and Anna laughed. "You're right," Anna chuckled, "He does scare easy."

Vlad glared at Anna and Dorian. "Um?"

"Right, right," Dorian nodded, "Vlad, this is Annabel Lorez. Banana, Vladimir Tod. AKA, Pravus." Anna smiled at Vlad. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you," Vlad replied awkwardly.

"I told her," Dorian confessed.

Vlad's eyes shifted to Dorian. "What?"

"It's fine," Anna said, with a wave of her hand, "He's been with sketchier people."

"But I-" Vlad started.

"She choked it out of me," Dorian interrupted with a smile. Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Not literally," Anna corrected quickly, "Door Nail is way too fragile for that."

"Thank you for demining me further."

"It's what I'm here for."

"Uh, okay?" Vlad poked in, "Why are you both here?"

Dorian looked back to Vlad. "Chez Chat."

"Chez Chat."

"Oui," Anna continued, "It's this _amazing_ French restaurant just a couple blocks away."

Vlad chuckled and looked back to Dorian. "Are we going out on a date?"

Dorian returned the laugh. "If you want to look at it that way, detante."

"I'll just be a chaperone," Anna mused, "Two foot length apart."

Vlad felt a grin creep onto his lips. "Okay."


	16. Chez Chat

_Another Sunday another chappie! Lol. I know you guys were so desperate to see what happened on this "date". I dunno if it was really a date so much as a… get together. Idk. You guys decide. Minion! Merci beaucoup! Thank you very much for the thing you sent me! I know I already thanked you, but whatever! That was really awesome of you. I REALLY need to buy this book. "Get a job." Is what my mom always says when I ask to buy something. So naturally, I get squat. But I did see the Green Hornet tonight! (1/16/11) You know, the new one? Yeah. REALLY good. Go and see it. (The Asian guy is sooooo hot. But that's just me.)_

_ After-BeyondBirthday! Or whatever! Lol. I'm ur hero? I wouldn't say that… teehee. I got glomped. SCORE! TAKE THAT MOVIE CRITIC GENE SHALLET! _

_ Coobearrocks? Interesting name. ^_^ Most amazing fanfic evar. I look at my story, then over at this absolute favorite story I have favorite called Intimacy. (House MD story) There is no comparison. Hahaha _

_ Anywho, merry… idk. Last couple chapters of this story? OH FO SHIZZAL! I said it. Yeah. Sadly, this cannot go on forever. But I have three NEW story ideas (because I have the hyperactive mind of a freaking cocker spaniel.) So keep an eye out! They're pretty epic. But that's just me. Hahaha. _

_ Enjoy! _

Vlad didn't exactly know what to expect that night.

One, Vlad didn't even know Dorian _had _a friend. Much less one for hundreds of years. He, honestly, didn't seem like the friend type.

Two, his friend was a giant bucket full of strange sauce. On the way to Chez Chat, they started yelling at each other in Spanish. Made sense for Anna, but not so hot on Dorian.

Funny though.

Three, they made Vlad feel just a little bit like a third wheel. They had this long complicated past when Vlad had only known Dorian for just a couple months.

Anna shoved Dorian's shoulder. "Eat me, Door Nail."

"Been there," he replied, "Done that."

Vlad looked back to Anna, question lined his expression. Anna laughed. "He's kidding."

"Yeah," Dorian mused, "She's got nothing down there anyway. Hermaphrodite."

"That's something with both, you idiot," Anna retorted.

"Oh."

Vlad sighed. This was going to be an interesting night.

The place was packed, as usual, according to Dorian. They managed to snag a table over by a window in the far corner. The place wasn't very big, but it was cute. With French phrases painted on the walls, cats as well. The lighting made everything a light orange-ish color.

"So, Vladimir," Anna started, after they sat down and the waiter- serveur, in French- gave them their menus- les cartes, "Tell me about yourself."

"Um…" Vlad thought for a second, "What do you want to know?"

"Your dad was a vampire and your mother was a human," Anna replied, and scratched the top of her head, "That's pretty much all I know. Hobbies?"

"Besides the usual teenage-boy stuff?" Vlad chuckled.

"Back when I was a kid," Anna stated, "We would throw rocks at each other for fun. Person with the least bruises won."

Vlad didn't exactly know how to respond to that…

"Books you like?"

"The story of my life?" Vlad laughed, "I should have my own series."

"If I were the author," Dorian poked in, "I would cut out _all_ this junk between you and me."

Vlad nodded curtly. "Definitely."

"Mmhm," Anna agreed, "So, who wants a croissant?"

"Me," Dorian mused, "I need to go back to France where I belong."

"You're Italian, Door Nail," Anna chuckled.

"So? I was meant to be French."

"You're totally dissing your own culture."

That reminded Vlad. "You didn't tell me your freaking dad owns V-bar."

Dorian choked a little on his water. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"His father is my sire," Anna smiled.

Dorian sighed. "Don't remind me."

"He loves me more than you."

"Does not."

"Oui."

"Non."

"Si."

"No."

"Wait," Vlad interrupted, "You were the one drudge he turned?"

Anna nodded, "He found me in outside Spain when I was 17. Dorian was like 13 at the time."

Vlad looked to Dorian with a small smile. He smiled back.

_Hard to see you as a 13-year-old _Vlad mused.

_You should've seen me when I was your age. One word- yikes._

The "serveur" came back and asked for their orders.

Crap. Vlad didn't even think about that.

"Soupe a l'oignon, pour moi," Anna said with a smile, and handed the waiter her menu.

"Sandwich au jambon et fromage," Dorian said and looked to Vlad, "You?"

"Uh…" Vlad stumbled.

"How's your croque-monsieur?" Dorian asked quickly.

The waiter smiled. "It's great here. One of the best in New York."

"He'll have that," Dorian said and handed the waiter Vlad's menu.

The waiter left. "What's a croque… whatever you said?" Vlad asked.

"It's kind of like a French grilled cheese," Anna answered, "Only better."

Vlad smiled softly. "Cool."

Turns out it was _a lot_ better than a grilled cheese. The bread was nice and warm; the crust tough, but the inside soft. In other words, _nom nom nom_.

Anna's dish was messy, but she said it was good. Dorian, being accused of being boring by Anna, enjoyed his sandwich peacefully.

"To continue off what I was saying earlier," Anna said, taking in another spoonful of the soup, "Enrico found me outside Spain when I was 17. He told me I was actually meant to be just a meal, you know? But he was interrupted and he had to take me back to his home."  
"He was going to finish her off if I hadn't said anything," Dorian mused.

"What did you say?" Vlad asked, getting into the story.

"He said I was too pretty," Anna laughed.

Dorian sighed. "I still regret it."

"Oh, be quiet. You'd be dead without me."

"You'd be dead without _me_."

Their bickering made them look like an old married couple. It made Vlad smile and feel left out at the same time.

"_So_," Anna continued, "I became a food source-"

"A valuable one, I might add," Dorian mused, "My father had turned me before her."

Anna quickly shot him the finger and said, "-for a while. Progressively, the more I was fed on, the more I wanted to be a vampire. And by the time my 24th birthday rolled around, I was practically begging Enrico to turn me. He resisted for a couple more months then finally gave in and turned me."

"Wow," Vlad breathed, "What happened after that?"

"After that," Anna answered, "Dorian and I kind of went our separate ways for a while. Right up until the whole prophecy thing happened. I was with my friend Svetlana just vacationing in Russia, and then I heard Dorian had been chosen for something. Enrico told me to check up on him after it was done. And he was a _mess_."

Vlad looked to Dorian in complete confusion.

He gave Vlad that _I'll tell you later _look.

Then Dorian stood.

"_I_ am going to the bathroom," Dorian stated, "And _you_," he pointed to Vlad, "are coming with me."

"Okay?"

"Be back in five minutes," Anna warned, "Or I'm calling the police on rape charges."

Dorian stuck his tongue out at her. She mirrored the gesture.

Vlad followed Dorian all the way to the bathroom.

It was colored all beige and pale orange.

Dorian went into the one of two stalls and waved Vlad in.

Vlad, getting the idea, followed.

Vlad shut the green door and leaned back against it.

"So," Dorian purred, "What do you think of Anna?" Vlad just noticed something. Dorian's talking voice was different than his _talking_ voice. Like, when he was talking to Anna it was more upbeat; friendly. The one he used when he talked to Vlad was… smoother.

Weird.

"She is…" Vlad smiled, "unique."

Dorian grinned. "She's been a companion of mine for quite some time now. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's cool how your guy's friendship has lasted for hundreds of years," Vlad said quickly. Great. He was getting that jumpy, tight stomach feeling again.

"Mmhm," Dorian hummed.

"So you dragged me in here to ask about Anna," Vlad asked, folding his arms.

Dorian pursed his lips. "Mm mm…" Then he leaned in and kissed Vlad.

Vlad closed his eyes and relaxed. He tasted like ham and cheese. And it was _awesome_. Vlad hoped to _God_ that no one walked in. Vlad felt Dorian put a hand around his neck as the kisses picked up.

This kind of reminded him of that time Meredith took him into that janitor closet to kiss him.

Only now it was in a guy's bathroom. With Dorian.

Strange how things can change over time.

Vlad only tasted his tongue once before Dorian pulled away. Vlad wanted to say _that's it?_, but he swallowed the words.

"I think it's been more than five minutes," Dorian mused.

Vlad smiled back sheepishly. Before leaving the stall, Dorian got up on the toilet to look around. "Crap," Dorian muttered.

_What is it?_ Vlad asked quickly.

_Some one just walked in here._

_Crap_.

_Yeah._

A couple seconds later, _another_ guy walked in. Apparently the first guy knew the second guy. "What do you think of the coffee here?" the second guy asked the first.

"It's really strong," the first guy answered.

"No kidding," the second chuckled.

_Idiots, _Dorian growled _it's French coffee. Of course it's strong._

Vlad held back a laugh at how serious Dorian's voice was. He was pretty serious when it came to France. The funny thing was, he's Italian.

There was a urinal flush, and then a second.

"After this we need to go get a beer or something," the first one declared.

"Definitely," the second replied, "I'll ask Sandra."

Then they left. Dorian opened the door and stepped out. "Americans."

Vlad finally laughed. "You're such a nerd."

Dorian smirked at him. "How so?"

"You just… are," Vlad laughed.

_#_

As much as Dorian would have loved to make out in the bathroom, he didn't want to leave Anna all alone. Anna was probably his only friend. Besides the occasional one-night-stand, before Vlad he might add, and people from the council, he was kind of an anti-social.

He liked to travel, but that was just a side thing.

He visited his father occasionally, but again, side thing.

And speaking of his father, he was sitting across from Anna at their table. Along with Otis.

Dorian's heart jumped through his throat and he turned, pushing Vlad back.

"Ow!" he snapped, "What?"

"Your uncle and my father," he growled and half dragged Vlad back to the bathroom.

Vlad's expression was a combination of confusion and anxiety.

"What are they doing here?" Vlad asked quickly

"What makes you think I'll know?" Dorian retorted, "You need to get out of here."

"No shit, Sherlock," Vlad mused.

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "What did I say about that phrase?"

"It's over used and inaccurate," Vlad sighed.

"Mmhm," Dorian hummed and thought of a plan. "All you have to do is find your way back to the hotel."

"Oh yeah," Vlad replied sarcastically, "I'll just do that. I have no idea how we got here. I just followed you and Anna."

Dorian ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Then, epiphany. "Vikas has taught you how to track by scent, yes?"

Vlad shook his head. "Nope. Not yet."

Epiphany gone. "Seriously?" Dorian questioned, "That lazy-ass."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing," Dorian waved off, "Okie dokie. Quick lesson," Dorian pulled Vlad close to him, "What do you smell? Inhale deep."

Dorian heard him inhale and then respond, "I smell, _you_," he chuckled.

Dorian felt himself smile. "Well, _duh_. What else?"

Vlad inhaled again. "Anna?"

"Good. And?"

"The food…" Vlad backed off, a nervous smile on his lips, "this is weird."

"Keep going," Dorian urged, "For instance," he took a step towards him, and inhaled deep. Pushing aside the _delicious_ smell of his blood, he got a number of scents. Some faint, others strong. "Otis, both your drudges, pizza, I think, Anna, Myself, your aunt, V-bar, faintly my father, Vikas, paper, and…" he smiled, "Your body wash. Musky."

Vlad opened his mouth slightly, and then shut it. "How did you…" Vlad breathed.

"I've had a while to practice," Dorian grinned, "Now do it right. Track where I've been."

Vlad stepped closer and inhaled again. After a couple seconds, he said, "The food, Anna, your house, Lucian, me, and _your_ body wash," Vlad returned the smirk, "Muskier."

Dorian chuckled at his undeveloped attempt at a low voice like his own.

"Very good. Now go out the back door and smell your way back to the V-bar."

Vlad nodded.

"It'll probably smell somewhat like me and my father," Dorian said quickly, "Now go."

Vlad nodded and then hesitated. Dorian rolled his eyes, grabbed him by the collar and pressed his lips to Vlad's. To his surprise, Vlad pulled away almost immediately. "That's not what I meant."

Vlad's eyes flickered to behind him. Dorian narrowed his eyes and turned to see some 18-year-old with light brown hair, eyes wide with confusion.

Dorian instantly found a smile. "How… long have you been standing there?"

"At quick lesson," he replied, his voice cracked slightly.

Dorian scratched the back of his head. "Ah."

Then Dorian quickly reached into his mind. He tracked back the memories. He was here with his girlfriend Macy. He had mixed feelings about coming here, but he came with Macy anyway because she wanted a croissant.

He was a total light weight.

So, anyway, Dorian found the recent memories and erased them easily.

The kid's pupils shrunk a little and then went back to normal. He blinked a couple times, trying to recall what he was doing…

Dorian pulled out of his mind and smiled at him. "Excuse me," he said and grabbed Vlad. He took him out into the restaurant. "Beat it."

Vlad smiled and walked the opposite direction.

Dorian took a breath and returned to the table.

He put on a surprised expression. "Dad! And Otis!" he mused, "What are you two doing here?"

Otis scowled while Enrico smiled. "We were heading back to V-bar when we saw Anna here all alone. We came in to see what was going on and she said she was here with you."

Anna gave a smile to Dorian. To Otis it probably looked like a smile. To Dorian, it was a message. _I didn't tell them_. She didn't have to say it mentally.

Otis wasn't buying it.

"Uh, yeah," Dorian replied, "After this we were going to… Paranormal Activity."

"Two," Anna added.

Both of them smiled.

"Uh huh," Enrico mused, "I never was a fan of odd movies these days. Not since that one movie came out. What was it called?" he thought for a second, "Twilight. Right. Ever since that, I've given up on the movie industry."

"_Amen_," Anna breathed, sipping the white wine she'd ordered earlier.

"Well," Otis said, "I think we should head back to the hotel-"

"Oh," Dorian whined, focusing on Otis, "What's the rush? Want a croissant or something?"

Otis scowled. "No."

"Yes, Dorian," Enrico sighed, "We should be getting back."

Dorian bit the inside of his mouth. _Distraction. He needed a distraction_.

Enrico and Otis stood, and Dorian was quickly in front of his father. "Don't leave, Dad."

Enrico raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I'm…"Dorian racked his brain, "Hungry. Hungry for… you know what."

"Enrico-" Otis growled.

Enrico rolled his dark brown eyes. "Then go find someone."

"But I need your help," Dorian whined.

"I'm not going to assist you in killing one of our own," he chuckled. They've been through this before. Dorian grabbed the collar of his father's coat. "I miss you dad! We never talk anymore."

"I saw you last week!" Enrico answered, narrowing his eyes, "What's with you?" he looked to Anna, "Is he drunk?"

Anna almost choked on the wine. Then nodded. "Oh yeah."

Dorian made a mental note to punch Anna later then looked back to his dad. "Please come with me."

Enrico sighed in exasperation. "You're insane Dorian. Whatever. C'mon," he looked to Otis, "Feel free to go back to the hotel-"

The serveur came over. "Is everything okay?"

"It's fine," Anna said quickly.

The serveur looked around. "Where is the other person who was here?"

Otis narrowed his eyes. "What other person?"

"A tee-"

"OTIS!" Dorian screamed. Enrico flinched along with everyone else.

Otis's glare was focused on him. "_What_?"

Dorian gave the best alcohol-educed-flirtatious smile he could. "You have gorgeous eyes."

Otis's glare went from irritation to embarrassment and irritation complimented with a slight flush. "You're an idiot."

The serveur chuckled a little. "Is he…?"

"Drunk?" Anna asked a-matter-of-factly, "Yes. Yes he is."

The serveur rolled his eyes a little- that obviously not the answer he was looking for.

"No, no," Dorian mused, "Like, they're really blue. Like… Hugh Laurie… or Misha Collins.

Otis rolled his perfect blue eyes and looked to Enrico. "I'm heading back to the hotel."

Enrico sighed. "Okay, I'll meet you there," he looked to Dorian, "Stop it," he whispered harshly, "I know you're not drunk. What's going on?"

Just then, that cute under-aged voice weaseled it's way into Dorian's mind. _I'm here, safe and sound._

Dorian smiled. "Nothing," then he gathered himself, stepping away from his father, and looked to Anna, "How about that movie?"

Anna smiled back, getting the message. "Sounds good."

Anna stood and smiled at Otis. "Nice meeting you."

Otis nodded to her, even though his curious gaze never left Dorian.

You know those movies where two girls hate each other immensely but have to appear as friends to others? And they always bicker, but in that nice/irritating way?

Well, Dorian gave Otis one of _those_ smiles, said a quick, "Sorry for the scene," in Italian to his father, and left after Anna paid.

Anna spoke the French Dorian had taught her so many years before. "That was close."

Dorian nodded, and replied in the same tongue. "Vlad contacted me; he made it back okay."

"Good, good," Anna sighed.

"So… Do you actually want to see Paranormal Activity 2?"

Anna smiled and switched back to English. "Hell yeah. I heard some guy gets his neck snapped."

"Been there," Dorian reminisced, "Done that."

"Are you actually hungry?" Anna asked.

"Little snacky," Dorian shrugged, "It can wait."

"Whatever you say Dr. hungry-all-the-time," Anna chuckled.

"I could just bite you," Dorian said, glancing at her throat.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Fuck no."

Dorian grinned at her.

Anna's smile lost a little light and then she looked ahead. "Yeah, I think the theater up here is playing it; c'mon."

Dorian chuckled to himself. After all these years, he still scared her a little.


	17. The, Almost, Emptiness

_OMG! I am in LOOOOOVE my peoples. In love with the lead singer of A7X! ahhhh! I LOVE I his voice in this song called "Danger Line." *DROOL* _

_ Well, that was random. Anywho, I got mai friend to lend me her copaaa of the fourth book! EEEEE! Now am super accurate! HAHAHAHA! But I don't use that much. Idk. Just read to find out. _

_ Angel! I'm ur inspiration? :))) thanks! That means a lot to meh! And… did you write a vladxdorian thing? If so, y'all better let me read it before a I bust a cap in my mom's computer! Oh snap!_

_ Winchessstaaaa! You totally got mai joke, right? "Jerk." "Bitch." AND I mentioned Misha as a bonassss. Because I love him. Again, *DROOL*And, the whole, Dorian has gone back to dudes thing… that… is… a… long background story that I have in the back of my head, all the friggin time! EEEE! See, that's the PROBLEM! Because Heather fricking killed him off in ONE BOOK, I have no history fo him! None! Zip! Nada! It still makes me sad. BUT! I made up my own personal history I made up for him. It's pretty crazy._

_ Nariki! OUI! Je etudie francais! J'aime francais! Ma prof est tres sympa! J'aime ma prof. Je t'aime. COMMENT? Heh heh heh heh. __jamais l'esprit…_

_ JadedxEyes, Fang-tastic. Interesting word choice. Hahaha. _

_ Anyhow, READ ON! :DDDD _

_ (PS: I throw in some of my own lil vampire-logic beliefs in. I dunno. I was bored. Hahaha.)_

May 11th.

That's how much time Otis had until the _actual_ trial.

This was so frustrating.

That _Em_ girl was annoying enough. And here Vlad was thinking- _worrying_- that Otis would die on December 30th. Nope.

Then to put the freaking _cherry_ on the _freaking_ sundae, Vlad had beaten the crap out of Joss- again- because he had reason to believe he was responsible for Tristan's death.

Yeah. Tristan was _dead_.

He didn't know who, but whoever it was, they were dead.

So after an awkward/relieving conversation with the maybe-murderer, he claimed that he hadn't, Vlad headed home for a probably sleepless night in bed.

_#_

The next day couldn't have been any worse.

"_-monster_."

"_I had no idea…_"

"_-a killer in our town?_ "

"_What a freak!_"

"_That picture of him biting that girl…_"

"_Vlad is a vampire?_"

With each word, Vlad's throat got more and more dry. Oh no. Not this. Anything but this.

At the end of the hall stood a very smug-looking Eddie Poe. It was all Vlad could do to restrain himself from racing down the hallway and breaking Eddie's nose.

At least he left out the whole Dorian thing.

At _least_.

Otis stepped out of his classroom and snatched a paper from Kelly Anbrock's hand. His eyes scanned the page and then, horrified he looked up and met Vlad's gaze. Vlad didn't need to read his thoughts to know what was happening. Eddie had outed him as a vampire in the school newspaper. And by the look in Otis's eyes, he'd used Vlad's name this time.

Otis opened his mouth but closed it. _They know_.

Vlad tightened his grip on the handle of his backpack, and threw a glance around the hall at every since accusing gaze. His breathing picked up, his eyes began to water, and just as Otis had said _Don't, _Vlad turned and bolted back out the front door_._

And after a quick argument/guilt trip with Otis, Vlad laid down on his bed, silently crying himself to sleep.

_I can never go back._

_#_

Vlad stared up at his bedroom ceiling, memorizing the small, crooked plaster just over his bed, where he laid. He was trying really hard not to think about school, and failing miserably.

It was over.

Everything.

There was a soft knock at the door. When Vlad didn't answer, Otis opened the door anyway and stepped inside, closing the door behind himself. He stood there, watching Vlad without speaking for several minutes. When Vlad refused to break the silence first, Otis said, "Vladimir, it's been two days. Nelly says you've hardly eaten and barley left your room. She's worried about you. I'm worried about you."

Otis ran a frustrated hand through his hair when he got no answer. "Come back to school, Vlad. Please."

Vlad swallowed hard. "There's nothing left for me there."

"I'm there," Otis replied quietly and stepped out into the hallway without another word and closed the door behind him.

Vlad sat up and sighed. Breathing out and taking in all the used air.

Used air.

Vlad turned and opened the window. Not all the way, just a crack.

Then he just fell onto his stomach, and fell asleep.

_#_

A voice woke him up. Soft and seductive, it coaxed him awake.

"Vladimir," it whispered, "wake up."

Vlad's heavy eyes opened slowly. "Dorian?" he said, his voice completely _covered_ in sleep.

"Yeah."

"What time is it?"

"Like 11:30," he replied, "Where have you been?"

Vlad's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that I was waiting out in the park for like an hour waiting for you take your normal commute home from school," Dorian growled, "And you never came. An old homeless man found me hiding in the tree."

"Oh," Vlad answered, becoming more aware of the world, "About that… I'm not going to school anymore."

"What?"

"Can you get off me?"

Vlad was still on his belly. Dorian sat on his lower back, his head down low so Vlad could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Not until you tell me-"

"They know I'm a vampire," Vlad snapped, "Everyone. You know that Eddie guy?"

"The one who saw me macking on you?"

Vlad suppressed a chuckle and answered, "Yeah. He told everyone. He thinks I'm a monster or something. Everyone does."

"Fuck what he thinks," Dorian barked.

"Shhh!"

Dorian got quieter and closer to Vlad's ear. "Fuck what he thinks, Vlad," Dorian whispered, "And everyone else. This kid probably has some built up jealousy for you. _He_ probably wants to make out with you in the park. I don't know, nor do I care. He's an _idiot_. I wouldn't even waste my time talking to that freak," he paused, "You're a funny, charming, charismatic young man who has ambitions and goals for his life. He's probably going to spend his life in a fucking basement. Reading cheap porn and playing fucking World of Warcraft or some shit."

Vlad couldn't help but smile at Dorian's ranting.

Despite all the curse words, he was helping. In his own weird Dorian kind of way.

"You're _mine_ Vlad," he chuckled darkly, "I'm the only asshole whole get's to wreck your world. And don't you _ever_ forget it."

Vlad laughed that time.

Dorian brushed away the hair from the back of his neck. He leaned down and ran his tongue over Vlad's skin and kissed down to his jaw. Vlad's body temperature rose with every movement.

"So, tomorrow, you're going to get your cute little ass out of bed and to school to get the education that I could never afford when I was your age."

Vlad buried his head in the sheets. "And if I don't?" he asked, his voice muffled.

Vlad heard Dorian inhale and respond right in his ear. "Then I go all dominatrix on your ass."

Vlad felt the hot blush spread all over his face. "Okay," he squeaked.

"Good," Dorian perked up, "Now flip over so I can drink your blood and be on my merry way."

Vlad rolled his eyes and flipped over onto his back. Dorian's eyes had that hungry look in them. It was frightening and a _total_ turn on at the same time.

"Seduction first," Dorian grinned and leaned down, starting to kiss him hungrily. Dorian was moving his left hand up the side of Vlad's shirt while his other was intertwined with Vlad's hand, pinning him to the bed.

Dorian tasted like… awesome. Vlad didn't know how to describe it. It just was… him.

Dorian broke off, Vlad thought he was going for air, but it was to kiss/lick down to his throat. Vlad exhaled and leaned his head back.

Vlad felt that brush of sharp enamel and then the bite. Accompanied with a weak groan, Vlad tensed. After Dorian's mind-numbing, which he disapproved of, and two long pulls, he relaxed. Falling into that seductive void called blood-loss.

After what seemed like _days_ Dorian lifted his head, eyes bright blue, his lips dark red. There was some dribble of blood on the corner of his mouth.

It was really the pull _away_ that hurt the most. When Dorian bit down, his mind meshed with Vlad's, numbing the pain almost immediately. Dorian didn't stay in his head after he was done. Luckily, being a vampire and all, the wound healed in a matter of seconds.

But it still hurt.

Vlad was too weak to say anything. That was a little more than he would have liked him to take, but whatever.

"_God_ you taste good," Dorian sighed, not breaking the gaze from Vlad. His eyes still glowing blue, it was eerie. "I'm glad I decided not to kill you."

"Gee," Vlad replied weakly, "Thanks."

Dorian cleared the blood from his mouth. And after a couple seconds, his eyes faded, blending in with the darkness that surrounded them. "I should go," then he sat up.

Vlad struggled, but he sat up as well. "Wait."

Dorian stopped. "What?"

"Could you… stay?" Vlad asked sheepishly.

Dorian got a confused expression.

Vlad didn't know why, but he wanted him to stay. "I dunno. Just till I fall asleep? Please?"

Dorian smiled softly. "Why?"

Vlad shrugged. "I like you."

Dorian's smile broadened. "I like you too," he paused, "Okay, fine. But you won't wake up to find me still here."

"That's fine," Vlad said and crawled up and under the covers. It head was spinning when he laid down. He patted the sheets after his mind settled. Dorian shook his head with a smile and climbed in after peeling off his shoes and coat.

Dorian laid on his side, facing Vlad.

"Just till you fall asleep," Dorian echoed.

"Just till I fall asleep," Vlad confirmed, not being able to stop smiling.

Falling asleep came a lot quicker than Vlad thought it would. Dorian kept him talking so that oxygen could get to his blood, but accompanied with the warm blankets and Dorian's body heat, it was hard to stay awake.

_#_

_The blood. _

_ There was so much blood._

_ Joss was laying somewhere Vlad didn't know, and he didn't care. All he cared about was getting this stake out of Dorian. _

_ "This stake has to come out, Dorian," Vlad breathed, tears escaping his eyes._

_ Dorian closed his eyes briefly. "No."_

_ Vlad thought about the night he'd been staked and how Otis and Vikas had saved him. He gripped the stake and pulled hard._

_ Dorian screamed, but once it was out, he looked much more comfortable. Vlad flung the stake behind him and put his wrist to his mouth. He was about to bite the skin open and feed Dorian, when Dorian grabbed his arm sternly. "No, Vlad. I'm… dying. Drink from me. Drink deep."_

_ Vlad bit his lip. "Why?"_

_ "Because I told you to," Dorian coughed, blood splattering his lips, "You are the subject of the prophecy, but I only told you about the Foreteller, the Transcriber, and the Keeper. Do you recall?"_

_ Vlad tried, and tried. He racked his mind to for anything…_

_ "I…"_

_ More tears came down as Vlad saw the light leaving Dorian's dark brown eyes…_

Vlad woke up, his heart pounding, his cheeks wet. Vlad glanced around frantically, and, to his immense surprise and relief, Dorian was there. Blood free, chest rising and falling slowly.

Vlad coughed and wiped his eyes with the blanket.

What the hell did that dream come from? What did it mean?

Vlad looked past Dorian and to the clock on his night stand. 2:24 a.m.

Dorian had one arm around Vlad and one on his stomach. Vlad scooted a little closer, resting his head on Dorian's shoulder, taking in the smell of him. The feel of him being… _there_.

The fact that he was still there just made Vlad love him that much more. Vlad sniffed and looked to his closed eyes.

_I love you_ Vlad whispered mentally.

No response.

He didn't think there would be.

_#_

When Vlad woke up, Dorian was gone.

He looked to the clock again and saw it was 7:47 a.m. Vlad inhaled deeply and sat up. He wondered if he'd actually woken Dorian up last night. He wondered if he actually heard him. Vlad hoped he didn't. That would be one _awkward_ conversation. He got out of bed and stretched.

He would go to school today. 

After pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a red and white dress shirt (doing the whole, t-shirt underneath, open dress shirt guy routine), he grabbed a sweatshirt, and made his way to the door after grabbing his backpack.

Nelly looked at him with just disbelief. She finally said, "Going to school?"

Vlad nodded.

"What convinced you to go?"

Vlad smiled softly. "A little bird. A vulgar, crude little bird."

Nelly's eye brows came together in confusion. Vlad smile widened. "Never mind. See you after school."

Then he left.

To Vlad's surprise, Joss walked him to school that morning. They made a pact that they would only try and kill each other at night. Strange, but Vlad thought it just might work.

Turns out that no one really cared.

Eddie was expelled for, in Joss's words, "Writing a bogus article about a fellow student- something Principal Snelgrove views as a form of bullying."

The thing that really bugged Vlad was that he couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had. What did it mean? Dorian was going to have to give some answers about theseForeteller, Transcriber, and Keeper people.

But he just remembered it so vividly. The blood, Dorian's scream, his eminent death…

Vlad shivered after he closed his locker.

Two more classes.

He had to confront him about this.

Hopefully, it was just a dream.

_#_

"Nope," Dorian mused, "That wasn't a dream."

Vlad scowled at him. "That makes me feel so much better about the situation."

Dorian smiled at him. "Glad to know you care 'bout me Vladimir."

Vlad felt a blush trail across his face. He cleared his throat and asked, "Okay, if it wasn't a dream, what was it?"

"Vision," Dorian said a matter-of-factly, "I get them all the time."

"So, why did I have one?" Vlad questioned.

"Most likely, my blood."

"But I drank your blood like… a month ago."

Dorian shrugged, "Unless you have a period of something, the blood a vampire drinks absorbs into their bodies."

"Uh… huh," Vlad replied, becoming interested, "It never leaves?"

"It gets digested, yes," Dorian answered, going into teacher mode, "The reason it hurts so damn bad to become a vampire is because its making the adjustments so it can digest and use the blood it will eventually take in practically. The body uses up all it's blood along with the vampire blood it took to make it all. Once it's all there, your body's predatory gene is kick started, and bada boom. Instant vampire."

Vlad 's eyebrows rose gradually through that whole lecture. "How do you…?"

"I did my time as a book-worm vampirologist, or whatever the frick you wanna call it," his expression turned that annoyed kind of reminiscing expression, "If you want to _really_ learn about this shit, talk to Anna. She's crazy about it," he got his semi-smile back, "But, yeah. My blood simply got absorbed into you. So, you might start getting more of those. Not as many as me, but still."

"How often do you get them?" Vlad asked.

"Not as often as you would think. I'm no _That's So Raven_ or whatever," Dorian thought for a second, "Maybe 6 a year? I don't know."

"What have you seen?" Vlad pressed, "In the past?"

Dorian scratched his head. "I saw George Washington get elected. I saw Giza be built," he laughed, "I saw this country's economy tank."

"And all of that started-"

"A couple days after I drained a vampire," Dorian sighed, finishing Vlad's thought, "Everyone's so resistant to it. It has so many _perks_ though." His eyes trialed off, as if reliving a memory.

"Dorian?" Vlad said.

Dorian's eyes snapped back to Vlad. "But then again, I'm kind of glad no one else does it. Makes me look original."

"And insane," Vlad chuckled, "Don't forget that."

Dorian grinned. "Indeed," he paused, losing half his smile, "So, you said I mentioned these… Foreteller, Transcriber, and Keeper people."

Vlad nodded.

Dorian cleared his throat, "Come here."

Vlad walked over closer to Dorian. "What?"

"I'm going to show you what I went through so many years ago."

Dorian came close enough so that he put his forehead of Vlad's. He inhaled. "You smell good."

Vlad smiled sheepishly. "You too."

Dorian smiled and then he changed to a more serious expression. "Do you have any idea how many vampires are allowed to know the prophecy in its entirety, Vladimir?" He paused, but only slightly. "Four. Just four. And I am the last of that four. I am the only vampire in existence that can carry such knowledge. I am the Keeper of the Prophecy."

"The other three are dead?"

"The Foreteller and the Transcriber of the Prophecy are dead. They died to hide this knowledge from Elysia. I keep it so that I may educate vampirekind when the time is right." He paused, "I'm going to educate you know, oui?"

Vlad inhaled. "Oui. But, do you need to be this close?"

Dorian smiled. "No."

Over the next couple minutes, Vlad saw the torture Dorian endured. There was a chanting man, the Foreteller, Vlad guessed. And then the Transcriber. The Transcriber was taking a quill to Dorian's skin. There was no ink in sight, and the metal tip was glowing, like red-hot coal. And then to Vlad's horror, Vlad saw the man holding the quill lean forward and press the burning pen into Dorian's skin. They apparently continued for a year, branding and carving the Prophecy again and again into Dorian.

Later in the memory, Vikas came in and killed the Transcriber and the Foreteller. Neither of them resisted. Dorian was so weak and so blood-deprived, he moved forward almost unconsciously, and lapped the blood up from their fatal wounds.

After that, Dorian seemed on edge, and then Anna- Anna?- shoved past Vikas and into the room. She looked like she was crying. She started screaming at Vikas, demanding to know what they had done to Dorian. Vikas tried telling her how it was supposed to be this way, but Anna helped Dorian to his feet. Vikas started growing at her, telling her not to touch him. Anna ignored him and yanked Dorian out of the room.

Vikas followed out…

The memory went black, and Vlad was restored to his normal vision.

"What happened?" Vlad choked as Dorian took a small step back.

Dorian shrugged timidly. "I wouldn't know. I blacked out when Vikas attacked Anna and she accidentally dropped me. But she tells me that Vikas did attack her. Two other vampires had to break them up. And eventually, I was taken back to Vikas's home with Anna where I was taken care of for a couple days. Ever since I left that room, I have craved nothing but vampire blood, and as I am the Keeper of the Prophecy, as it is stored with in my veins, all of Elysia bow to my whims. Perhaps they think it is a small price compared to the torment I endured. I don't know."

"Woah," Vlad breathed.

Dorian pursed his lips. "So, the Prophecy, simply put, is within me."

"Can you… tell me?" Vlad asked.

Dorian smiled. "Nope."

Vlad returned the small smile. "Didn't think so."


	18. Relationships Suck

_Heyyy! How long has it been? Four-hundred thousand years? I'm sorry it took me so long to unpdate, and sorry I this is so short. Lol. This chappie made me a little sad, but feel better towards the end. ^_^ So don't cry. Cuz ill cry. Sigh. (No rhyme intended.)_

_Just one review response. Twelveyearold boy who is high. Really. Is that who I have attracted to my story? Oh dear. Nothing against you little boy! I hope I haven't scarred you… heheheheh…_

_Oh dear._

_UM! _

_Read away! _

…_Oh dear…_

"You're not going to die, Dorian," Anna sighed as she poured the O negative into the glass, "Nothing kills you. Remember that guy in Brazil?"

Dorian ran his hands through his hair. "I _know_. But, Vlad had a vision. If all my visions come true then-"

"You ever seen _Back to the Future_?" Anna interrupted, taking a sip from the glass. The loud bass from the small club known as Las Noches practically drowned their conversation.

Dorian's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. Anna sighed and took another swig. After setting the now-half-empty glass down she responded, "It's this old movie about time traveling. Basically, in one of the movies, the main villain alters the past somehow. And it drastically changed the future."

"Uh huh…" Dorian mused, a blank expression on his face.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Why do I even _know_ you? What I'm trying to say is that now that you know, you might be able to avoid it. The future is _never_ set in stone."

Dorian sighed. "I guess you're right."

Anna shuffled Dorian's hair, sending it all over his face. "I'm always right. Wanna dance?"

Dorian leaned back against the chair. "I'm drunk, tired, and lovesick. I don't wanna dance."

Anna grinned. "Did I hear the L word in there?"

For probably the first time in her life, Anna saw Dorian blush. He swallowed. "Like I said. Drunk."

Anna's smiled broadened and she grabbed Dorian's wrist. He pulled back begging her to stop. She didn't.

Once out on the dance floor, Anna started swaying, forcing Dorian to do the same.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"So, what's this _love_ business?" she asked, edging closer.

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Nothing."

"Did Vladimir say it?"

Dorian hesitated. "Nope."

"You?"

"No."

Anna thought for a second, "Do you love him?"

Dorian stopped. "I… don't know."

"Do you get butterflies when he's around? Your heart go up into your throat?" Anna questioned.

Dorian ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know."

Anna tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "You love him."

Dorian's eyes met Anna's quickly. "You-"

Anna's hand whipped up, covering his mouth. "Dorian, I know you like the back of my hand. You always acted like this around Beth, so you're acting like this around Vladimir."

Dorian removed Anna's hand. "Beth and Vladimir are not the same people."

Anna shrugged. "You love them both."

"Beth is dead, Banana," Dorian scowled.

"I know, Door Nail," Anna retorted, "But just because Beth was Aidan's mother, doesn't mean Vladimir isn't packed tight inside that little vampire heart of yours." She poked Dorian on the chest and folded her arms. "And you _know _I'm right."

Dorian mirrored her by folding his arms. "I hate you."

Anna grinned. "Can't say I blame you," she spread out her arms grandly, "I'm always right."

"Oh yeah? What about the _solution_ you can up with for that guy in Brazil?" Dorian retorted.

Anna glared. "You jerk."

"You bitch," Dorian grinned, he sighed then looked around, "Do we still have to dance?"

Anna took Dorian's hands. "Oh, yeah."

_#_

_Ya know I make you wanna scream…_

_ Ya know I make you wanna run from me baby, _

_ But know it's too late,_

_ You wasted all your time…_

_ Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring…_

_ Cover me, unwanted clemency…_

A tap on the shoulder pulled Vlad out of the loud music. Taking out one of the ear phones, he looked to the side, where he was tapped. Nothing. What the hell? Vlad looked back in front of him, and Dorian was right in front of him.

Vlad resisted the urge to yelp. No easily-scared-Vlad here.

"I can't believe you fell for that," he sighed, sounding disappointed.

"I was distracted," Vlad retorted, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to come _after_ school. Not on my way there."

Dorian shrugged. "I felt like seeing you."

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "You can't take my blood-"

Dorian mirrored Vlad's expression. "Fuck you."

Vlad walked around him. "You wish."

Vlad heard Dorian chuckled quietly. There didn't even _need_ to be a retort. Dorian came over to Vlad's right and took one of the earphones. The song had moved from "Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold to "Crowl" by Breaking Benjamin.

Dorian smiled, listening.

"What?" Vlad asked, not being able to hold back a smile.

"I like this band," Dorian answered, "_I'm not like you, your faceless lies, your weak dead heart, your black dead eyes_."

Vlad started becoming suspicious of his motives. He stopped; Dorian walked forward a step before stopping, the ear bud pulling out. Dorian gave him a curious look. "What is it?"

"What's up?" Vlad asked.

Dorian put the ear bud back in his ear and came a little closer. "Okay, so I talked to Banana. She said that because I know what's going to happen, I can alter it."

Vlad's eyes lit up. "Like _Back to the Future_?"

Dorian scowled. "Has everyone seen that but me? Anyway-"

"I knew you were nervous," Vlad smiled, "You seemed a little _too_ calm about your impending doom."

Dorian smirked. Song change: "Mama" by My Chemical Romance. "If I didn't know how to keep my cool, you'd be dead. Or worse. Not with me, God forbid."

"You're modest," Vlad chuckled.

Dorian put an arm around him and started walking again. "Heck yeah. So, I figure, if I just keep a wary eye, I'll be fine, you know?"

"Uh huh…"

"Vladimir," Dorian tilted his head so it leaned against Vlad's head, "I'm over 700 years old. I think I can take a stake."

"Have you taken one before? A slayer?"

"Pssh. I've killed more of them then I have vampires. And that's saying something," they stopped at the almost-edge of the park, "So, see you after school?"

Vlad nodded as Dorian pulled out the ear phone. "Jolly good," he said in his worst British accent. After a moment, Vlad leaned in, didn't kiss him, but hugged him. Dorian was still for a second, but hugged back, not expecting this. Vlad couldn't even remember whether or not they've hugged. Weird.

Vlad pulled away and smiled at Dorian. Dorian smiled back, a hint of nervous in it. "Uh-"

_Then_ Vlad kissed him. Dorian, being back in his element, kissed back almost immediately. Vlad pressed closer, loud Three Days Grace playing in his right ear. They continued until their tongues touched twice, or was it three? Whatever. Vlad pulled away, and jerked his head, whipping the hair out of his eyes. "I gotta go."

Dorian grinned. "You should skip."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Wasn't it you who told me to get an education?"

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't myself. It was… my evil twin."

"Right…" Vlad grinned, and his gaze flickered to the school, then back to Dorian, then the school, because he couldn't believe what he was seeing, or _who_ really.

There was Henry, staring back at him, with a mix of shock, distaste, and confusion all over his face. It looked like he was just getting out of his car- the door was still open.

Vlad's breathing quickened and he looked to Dorian. "I have to go."

Dorian sighed. "Fine." He started leaning back in, probably hoping for another kiss. No such luck. Vlad moved around him quickly, his eyes locked on Henry.

Henry quickly shut the car door, and headed for the school door. Vlad caught up to him quickly. "Henry-"

Henry grinned back at him- awkward and nervous. "What? I didn't see anything."

Vlad stepped I front of him . "I know you did-"

Henry shook his head. "Nope."

"I can explain."

"I don't care if you're gay, dude," Henry said a little _too _quickly.

"Then why are you acting so crazy?" Vlad swallowed, his throat like a desert.

"I'm going to be late," Henry said, and walked around him. Vlad got in front of him. "You're… still my friend, right?"

Henry's expression dropped to a little more serious. "Of course."

Vlad bit the inside of his lip. Just as he was going to get in front of him again, the 5-minute bell rung. Henry walked up the steps and into the school without looking back.

_Saved by the bell_.

_#_

Once upon a time, there was a vampire named Otis Otis. He had a brother, but he is gone now. He has a nephew, and a lover by the names of Vladimir and Nelly.

Now, Otis was having some troubles.

Not only was he being condemned to death by the big bad Em, head council member of Elysia, but his nephew, dear Vladimir, was, A: seeing a freak, B: seeing a freak older than him, and C: seeing a male freak older than him.

Now, this freak is not three people, but one. Dorian Ciotti. As good friends as he was with his father, Enrico Ciotti, his still hated the little bastard.

Not only was he the so called "Keeper of the Prophecy", he was seducing his nephew, despite Otis's warnings and/or threats.

What's this? You do not know of these threats? Ah. Let me tell you.

Otis crossed the road and onto the clear path through the park and towards his home, previously his brother's. He was grateful the air was warming up; he was a fan of the darker nights, but not as much the cold. That was just plain inconvenient. Every year America spends over 1 billion dollars on winter accessories of some kind. Ugh. They need to make a coat that fits all.

But that would probably make the economy even worse. Scratch that idea.

Otis looked up from the ground, taking in the warmer air, knowing he might not get days like this anymore. You see everything in a different light when you're dying. Every breath you take is like a miracle. Nothing gets taken for gr-

Oh, hell no.

Why was Dorian out here?

Otis gritted his teeth and squinted, getting a better look.

Dorian looked content, not bothered by the cold much at all. Probably that stupid wool coat of his. His copper hair bounced with each step he took. Why was he so happy?

Oh, Otis knew why he was happy. Looking in the direction he was headed, it looked like the school.

_Merde_.

Vladimir.

Otis sped up, aiming to intercept him. He got in front of him, and Dorian and Otis made eye contact for the first time in what was probably a month. Their last encounter hadn't been so pleasant.

"Otis," Dorian breathed. He looked worried and surprised for just a _second_ before that idiotic suave smile of his came to his lips. "Otis," he said again, a peppier tune in his voice, "What an unpleasant surprise. To what do I owe this dishonor?"

Otis rolled his eyes. "How long have you been working on that one?"

Dorian got a sarcasticly-serious expression. "Oh, I've been practicing it just for you, baby." Dorian's expression dropped and he casually started walking around him.

Otis narrowed his eyes. "Where are you going?" Otis growled, getting in front of him again.

Dorian ran his tongue over his teeth. "To spy on little kids." And he started walking again. Otis held back the urge to throw him across the park and simply stood in front of him. "Really."

"If we're going to play cat and mouse, Otis," Dorian sighed, "At least be more subtle. Where in hell's name do you think I'm going?"

Otis scowled. "To see my nephew."

"And the car goes to the man in the stupid hat, ladies and gentle men!" Dorian gasped with a bright smile. It dropped and he started walking.

This time, Otis grabbed the collar of his coat and threw him onto the ground. "Do you think this is some sort of game?" Otis snarled.

Dorian grinned at him. "Just for the record, you started it." He leapt to his feet in one smooth movement and shoved Otis back; he hit a tree hard. "You idiot," Otis mumbled. He pushed off the tree. "Stay away from Vladimir."

"Sorry, my mother died a long time ago," Dorian snapped, "The position's been closed."

Otis came forward quick and fast, punching Dorian in the chest, making him stumble back. "You're just using him!" Otis spat acidly.

"For what exactly?" Dorian barked back, punch Otis hard in the shoulder.

Otis came back at Dorian, punching him back and then swinging his leg underneath Dorian's, tripping him right out from under his feet. Just as Otis was going to kick him in the side, Dorian rolled and slid up into a crouched position before getting to his feet again and, with vampiric speed, came up from behind Otis, shoved him forward then came back around to punch his eye.

Otis's eye healed disturbingly quick and he growled at Dorian, "Blood, and you know it. You're using him for your tastes. Feeding off your own kind; it's disgusting."

Dorian gave a small grin. "I could bite you, if that would make you more comfortable."

Otis scowled. "In all seriousness, Dorian, you know this can't work."

Dorian's expression went from smug to irritation. Otis got him now. "Vlad likes you. _A lot_. And the sooner you realize that, the sooner you might want to back off before either one of you gets hurt."

Dorian scowled. "You think I care what you think?"

"Yes actually," Otis spat, "Because if you stick with Vlad, you stick with me, and I know you don't want that."

Dorian hesitated, then switching to French, he replied, "I never said I was going to."

"To what?" Otis asked, switching with him.

"To… stay with him."

Otis narrowed his eyes. "But you want to."

Dorian folded his arms. "I'm sorry, do you know me? Can you predict my movements? I can do whatever I please."

Otis exhaled out of pure frustration. It was like trying to reason with a 2-year-old. After a couple seconds, Otis growled, "No, I cannot. I can't predict your movements, nor do I know you very well. All I know is that my nephew is in love with you, and you're going to break him into a billion pieces when you tire of him. Just like every other _thing_ you've been with. You're a _coward_. But when I'm there picking up the pieces, you better grab a ticket to another country quick. Because if you're still in Bathory, I'll rip your throat out."

And with that, Otis turned and walked home, leaving the air between them tense and cold.

_#_

_Now look at the load of crap you've gotten yourself into_ Dorian's annoying small conscience growled _and you thought the situation with that Fran__ç__ois guy was bad. _

Dorian slowly tucked his slightly trembling hands into his pockets and turned away from the school. He couldn't do this. Not anymore. Otis was probably right. He was a coward. Running from his problems until they hardly mattered anymore.

Dorian sighed. He needed to talk to Anna. She knew how to make him feel better.

Dorian had only taken a couple steps when that adorable voice called. "Dorian? Where are you going?"

Dorian looked to the sky. "This is why I'm an atheist," he growled through his teeth, then turned, not resisting a smile as Vlad's hair fell into his eyes. He clutched one of the handle's to his backpack, his other hand in his pocket.

Vlad smiled back. "I thought you were coming to see me after school."

"I… was," Dorian mused.

"Okay?" Vlad came closer, smiling sheepishly, "Hi."

Dorian nervously pushed his hands into the soft wool coat's pockets. "Bonjour," he replied. Force of habit. A silence passed, with nothing happening.

_Get out of here_ that annoyingly right voice snapped _go to Anna._

"Dorian?" Vlad mused, "Is something wrong?"

"Hm?" Dorian answered, "No. Why?"

"You're zoning out," Vlad chuckled.

Dorian smiled back. "Sorry."

Vlad tentatively slid off his backpack to the grass below and wrapped his arms around Dorian's neck. Vlad moved forward, Dorian slowly meeting him half-way.

Dorian kissed back softly, his mind other places. Vlad pressed forward, Dorian feeling the tip of his tongue touch his lower lip. He barely remembered what to do before it was too late, and Vlad pulled away. "Okay, something's wrong," Vlad said, narrowing his eyes.

Dorian forced a smile. "I'm just a little out of it."

"You're always eager to kiss me," Vlad grinned, "Or maybe that's just me."

Dorian sighed and put his forehead against Vlad's. "Do you love me?" Holy crap. Did he just ask that? It just slipped out! Ahh!

Vlad opened his mouth, a small choking sound that was probably supposed to be an _I_ was all that came out. Dorian bit the inside of his lip. "You don't have to answer that. I just-"

Vlad moved forward suddenly, kissing Dorian into silence. The kiss lasted a couple seconds before Vlad pulled away, swallowed and said, "Yeah."

Even Dorian's inner voice was at a loss for words. Crap. Crappity crap crap. The main thing was, that Dorian didn't know if he loved him back. He liked Vlad _a lot_. But… love? Perhaps…

The last person he ever really _loved_ was Beth. And that was over 700 years ago.

Crap.

"Earth to Dorian," Vlad smiled, "Do you read me?"

Dorian opened his mouth. Light flooded into Vlad's eyes. _Hope_.

"Vlad," Dorian breathed, "I… can't."

Vlad's eyebrows pushed together in confusion. "Can't what?"

"Do this," Dorian stepped back, Vlad's arms falling to his sides.

Vlad's eyes started to look a little glassy. Tears. "Dorian," he replied, "You seemed just fine this morning. My friend Henry saw us, but I worked it out. Sort of. I don't- Was it Otis?"

Dorian scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. You love me, but…"

Vlad looked down. "You don't love me."

Dorian moved close again. "It's not that. I just…"

Vlad combed the hair out of his eyes. "You just what?"

"I like being around you," Dorian started, "I like the way you smell, your skin, your hair, the music you listen to, the games you play, the food you eat, the people you hang out with, I want to say it. Say it back. I… can't."

Vlad paused and then abruptly turned to pick up his backpack.

"Vlad," Dorian said, "Please-"

Vlad turned to look at him. "I get it. It's like Otis said. It won't work. If you say it, I won't be able to let go," he choked a little, "Especially because you're going to die."

Dorian was in front of him in a blur. "I'm not going to die."

Vlad cleared his throat. "You said all your visions came true."

"Hello?" Dorian mused, "_Back to the Future_?"

That got a small smile. "You're a dork."

Dorian smiled back. "Of all the names I've been called, that's the weakest."

"Jerk," Vlad grinned, a tear falling out of his eye.

"Bitch," Dorian chuckled back. Then Dorian took Vlad's face in his hands and kissed him. They kissed for what felt like five minutes, kind of letting the emotions flow.

God, relationships sucked.

Dorian pulled away and said quietly, "Okay if I keep you posted?"

Vlad smiled with a sniff. "Cool cool."

Dorian kissed him two more times before leaving the park feeling a little better than he did walking in.


	19. Mon Petit Chou à la Crème

_Ello brethren. I feel like a pirate. So, ima talk like one. Or, type. Savvy? Anyhow, I'm updating! I feel really bad for holding out so long. :( I feel like I might've lost some readers? :(((! I hope not. So, I have started getting a little more… mmmm… comfortable with… nom nom nom… and the stuff… idk. Mostly because I'm reading a romance novel. For the record! I didn't know it was a romance novel at first! I just wanted to read it cuz I was running out of vamp books to read. It's called Afterlight by Elle Jasper and I like it a lot. And not just because they're insanely hot… ness… in it. I like the violence, and they use French I can understand! :D Dorian would be proud. Haha! _

_ SOAP! Enjoy! And yes, it starts off with another Anna scene. You know you love that crazy Latin chick. ^_^ _

Anna flipped through the small book. "Okay, okay. This one's good."

Dorian sighed. "I came back here for advice. Not cheesy jokes from a book that likes like an iPhone."

"Shh!" Anna mused, "What's the difference from a teacher and a train?"

"One is a human being and the other is a machine?" Dorian spat.

"One makes you spit out your gum, the other says _chew chew_!" Anna said and started cracking up. Dorian smiled and rolled his eyes. "Anna-"

"One more!" Anna gasped, "Okay. What's a tornado's favorite game?"

Dorian sighed. "What?"

"Twister!" Anna said and frowned, "Okay, that one wasn't as funny."

"None of these are funny!"

"How does a chicken tell time?"

"Anna."

"One o'cluck, two o'cluck, three o'cluck," Anna grinned, "Remember the chicken farmer we met a couple years back?"

"The one with the mullet?"

"Yeah," Anna laughed, "he was totally obsessed with chickens."

"How does this relate to-"

"A knight wanted to be buried in his armor. What did his tombstone say?"

"Ugh."

"_Rust_ in peace!" Anna laughed.

"Banana, you are way too easily entertained."

"You're in love with him," Anna said quickly, "What do you call a dentist who examines a werewolf's teeth?"

"You don't know-"

"Crazy!" Anna chuckled, "See it's funny because werewolves don't exist."

"Banana," Dorian growled, "I'm going to go insane unless you help me."

"You're in _loooooove_," Anna mused, shutting the book, "You're just afraid to say it because you feel you'll be broken down again like what happened with Beth. I figure that's why you've jumped from guys to girls your entire life. You don't want to get broken down. And now that you've finally found someone you _love_, you want to back off. Especially because he's… what? 16? And it might not work."

Dorian choked for words. Finally he said, "Am I that readable?"

"Door Nail," Anna sighed, "I ate your soul when you were sleeping back in the 12 hundreds. I know _everything_ about you."

"You creep."

"I may be a creep," she leaned back, smug, "but you keep coming back for more," she peeked in the book again, "How do you know if a clock is hungry?"

Dorian rolled his eyes.

"It goes back _four seconds_," Anna laughed loudly, then abruptly cut off, "That wasn't funny."

Dorian laughed. "You're so freaking weird. And I think your right… but… I dunno."

"Go bite him and then tell him how you feel," Anna sighed, "How do vampires like their food served?"

Dorian opened his mouth.

"In bite-sized pieces!"

Dorian raised an eyebrow and then spoke, "There is seriously something wrong with you. Anyway, why should I bite him?"

Anna shrugged. "You look hungry. Whatever, Door Nail. All I know is that things are just going to go downhill for you two you don't tell him."

"But-"

"Dorian!" Anna gasped, "Why did the scientist put a knocker on his door?"

Dorian put his head in his hands. "Pourquoi?"

"Because he wanted the No-bell Prize!" Anna laughed and then got serious again, "You love him. Say it."

Dorian sighed and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry," Anna mused, setting the book down, "I couldn't catch that."

"I love him," Dorian said quietly.

"Come _on_," Anna growled, "I want this to be a cheesy movie moment! Say it!"

Dorian grinned at her. "I love him. Happy?"

Anna grinned wickedly. "I'm totally telling your dad."

Dorian's expression dropped. "What?"

"I'm _kidding_," Anna chuckled, "Jesus, you're gullible. Naïve, as the French would say."

"Je déteste toi," Dorian said and rubbed his temples.

"Now," Anna smirked, "Get off your lazy lovey-dovey ass and tell him."

"It's almost ten o'clock."

"And it's a Friday. He's probably up reading comic books," she laughed a little, "or something."

Dorian glared. "Fuck you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck _you_, nubby!"

Dorian got a confused expression. "What the hell?"

Anna waved it off. "Never mind. _Go_."

"What about Otis?"

Anna smiled. "Tall, blonde, and gorgeous? Just sneak around him."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "He's dating Vlad's aunt, you know."

Anna folded her arms. "Don't remind me."

Dorian stood. "Okay. I'm going."

Anna eagerly clapped her hands. "Yay! Just don't fuck him."

Dorian grinned at her. "No promises."

Anna punched him. "You're gross."

"You started it."

_#_

Vlad couldn't sleep if he tried. Everything felt cold.

_I'll keep you posted_.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Oh God. He was leaving him wasn't he? God, God, God. Vlad realized he sounded like some clingy bitch, but who cares? You would be to if this was happening, right? Or maybe it was just him. Oh, shit. It was just him, huh? God, God, God.

Vlad tucked himself under the covers, commanding sleep. Ugh. No avail.

Then he realized he was thirsty. Like, really thirsty. Ugh. Dry mouth, no sleep. That might be it. Either that, or Dorian was leaving Bathory.

The first one was far less depressing.

Trotting down the stairs, he found Nelly asleep on the couch, some movie main menu screen music playing. Vlad smiled a little and walked into the kitchen to find Otis eating a sandwich. Otis looked up from the counter.

"You're eating my lunch food," Vlad said and folded his arms, "That'll be five dollars."

Otis swallowed and replied, "Five bucks is a little much."

"Not my fault the economy tanked," Vlad shrugged, a grin finding its way to his lips, "I had to fire three workers last night."

Otis rolled his eyes with a smile. "What are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty," Vlad said and went to grab a glass from the cupboard, "Et toi?"

Otis shrugged. "I was a little nippish for- Did you just use French?"

Vlad grinned. "Yep."

Otis smiled, and then it was replaced with a small glare. "Dorian."

Vlad filled the cup with water from the tap and shrugged a little. "Yeah. So?"

Otis sighed. "Vladimir-"

"Whatever, Otis," Vlad said and walked out. Whoa. He just blew off his uncle.

He was almost to the stairs when Otis was in front of him in a blur. "Will you listen to me? I don't want us to fight over this any longer. I just want you to… listen to reason."

"Reason can suck it," Vlad mumbled angrily.

"What?"

"Nothing," Vlad mused and took a swig of the water. It was cool going down his desert of a throat.

"Please, Vlad," Otis sighed, "I love you. Care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"A little late for that," Vlad growled, took another drink and walked around him.

"What?" Otis questioned, "Vladimir, what happened?"

"Good night, Otis," Vlad said coolly and walked up the stairs.

Otis called after him, but Vlad ignored him. He didn't need Otis's _reason_ right now. He wanted to sulk. He walked into his dark room, and locked the door. Hopefully, Otis wouldn't bug him anymore. After setting down the water on his night stand, he climbed back into bed, hoping to finally find some sleep.

Suddenly, a hand came down over Vlad's mouth. Vlad yelped, but it was muffled. Looking over, and then up, he saw that copper hair shining in the moonlight, and relaxed. But then tensed.

Dorian. Otis. In the same place. At the same time.

"Maut mrr mo moig?" Vlad mumbled.

"Shh, mon petit chou à la crème ," he smirked.

Vlad shut his mouth. Dorian lifted his hand and pulled Vlad into a sitting position. Then he hugged him. Vlad was pretty much stunned. What was going on?

"Dorian?" Vlad whispered.

Dorian hugged him tighter, nuzzling his neck, wrapping his fingers through Vlad's hair. "I love you," Dorian replied quietly, "Anna is a genius, I'm in love. With a teenager. I'm so getting arrested."

Vlad got a little choked up and said, "I… love you too. When- I just saw you this afternoon."

"I'm a quick learner," Dorian said and pulled away, "I'm sorry that I was being stupid. I feel like a blonde only without the… everything. You get my point." Dorian pulled Vlad into quick kisses, leaving them both breathing hard.

"Otis is downstairs," Vlad whispered.

"I don't give two flying crabs about that man," Dorian grinned, "Let him see. I don't care."

"Flying crabs?"

Dorian nodded curtly and started kissing him again. Dorian pressed Vlad back down, moving down, kissing his neck, pressing his body close to Vlad's.

Vlad recognized the movements, and responded accordingly, wrapping his hand around the back of Dorian's neck, raising his knee, holding the vampire close. Was it getting warmer in here? Vlad thought so. Dorian moved back up kissing him deeper, soft sighs escaping the two. Dorian's hand moved up Vlad's shirt, running his finger's down on his warm flesh, begging for more. _So much more..._

Vlad stopped in the middle of kissing Dorian's neck and moved a little, making Dorian look up. "What?" he breathed.

"Not here you dumbass," Vlad whispered harshly.

"Then come back to my house," Dorian mused, "Please? S'il vous plaît? With whip cream, chocolate chips, gummy bears and an endless supply of cherries."

Vlad grinned. "By the time we get back to your house, I'll be cold and turned off."

"That can be fixed," Dorian whined.

"No, Dorian," Vlad mused.

"The school had that _just say no_ speech thing again, huh?"

Vlad almost cracked up. "No," he chuckled instead.

Dorian sighed and pulled his hand out from under Vlad's shirt. Vlad took his hand. "Doesn't mean you have to stop," Vlad smirked. Dorian smiled back and came back down, kissing Vlad again and again, continuing where they left off.

_#_

Vlad always felt so warm. Especially when this was going on. Like that song that has the lyrics _The heat of the moment_ or whatever. What was the name of that song? He couldn't remember. All Dorian really cared about was making Vlad breath faster. God, he loved it.

Dorian loved Vladimir Tod. He just hoped it would stay within Anna and Otis. Well, Otis didn't really know. He just thought Dorian was a jackass who was going to break his nephew's heart. Now look at him!

_Suck this, Otis Otis _Dorian thought smugly.

Dorian moved back down to Vlad's throat, taking in his scent… _ohhh…_

Dorian resisted the hunger and open-mouthed kissed Vlad's throat, running his tongue along his skin. Vlad entangled his finger's in Dorian's hair and he felt Vlad's hand run along the dip in Dorian's back, sending chills up his spine. Dorian felt his fangs elongate, pricking is own tongue only slightly.

Dorian ignored the call of Vlad's blood and moved up to kiss him, pressing his tongue into Vlad's mouth, Vlad followed along, but cut his tongue on Dorian's sharp teeth. Vlad hesitated only a second, but Dorian tasted his blood- that accurséd crimson- and found himself licking it out of Vlad's mouth. Talk about obsessed.

Dorian raised his head only for a second, his probably now glowing blue eyes locked on Vlad's purple. Vlad took a breath and Dorian moved to his throat, letting that ravenous hunger drown him. Dorian held back for a second or two, letting Vlad figure out what was going on, and then bit down into his neck.

Vlad whimpered and Dorian forced himself to slow down. Jesus, he tasted good. Dorian took mouthful after mouthful, wanting even more every time. Vlad's heartbeat began to slow and he relaxed, going limp due to the sudden loss of blood. Yet Dorian kept going.

Minutes passed, Vlad made a sound that sounded like _stop_ and Dorian took one more long pull and reluctantly pulled away with a quick breath and licked the excess blood from the wound which started healing slowly. Dorian sat up and ran his tongue over his lips thoughtfully, relishing the last of Vlad's blood.

"Get off me," Vlad mused weakly.

Dorian was snapped out of his trance and slid off Vlad to sit on the side of the bed, then lied down next to him. "I'm sorry. I thought I was starting to get over my hunger for your blood."

Vlad laughed quietly. "You're Dorian. You'll never get over it."

Dorian turned on his side, looking upon Vlad with affection. "Sorry."

Vlad looked over to him and smiled. "It's fine. I like it once the pain from the bite fades."

Dorian bit the inside of his lip. "That bad?"

"Since when do you care?" Vlad replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Touché," Dorian grinned, "So. Now what? I can't do what _I_ wanna do, so, what about you?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "I don't know."

"You should come with me to Las Noches tomorrow night."

"That place where you got me drunk?"

"I can get you so much more hammered," Dorian sighed, "That sounds like fun."

Vlad laughed, then covered his mouth. "Crap," he chuckled in between his fingers. "Shhh," Dorian mused, "What if _Otis_ hears?"

"I locked the door."

Dorian's grin got wider. "Well in that case…" He moved his hand down in the covers.

Vlad looked confused, and then narrowed his eyes at Dorian. "Get your hand out- ah!" Vlad shoved him Dorian laughed quietly. "You're such a panzy."

"Fuck you," Vlad whispered harshly.

"I would, but you said no," Dorian responded, scooting back.

"You are so single-minded," Vlad sighed.

"Only around you," Dorian replied, "You should see me at council meetings. I'm so pissy. Just ask Anna."

"Is Anna on the council?"

"Used to be," Dorian answered, putting an arm around Vlad, "But then she quit after my whole ordeal with the prophecy. She didn't want to be around Vikas anymore."

Vlad's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Vikas is cool though."

"If by cool you mean a murderer, then yeah," Dorian chuckled, "He's _super_ cool."

"What are you talking about?" Vlad questioned.

"Nothing. I'm… PMSing or whatever."

"You're a dude."

"Being a dude makes it worse," Dorian said matter-of-factly, "Makes them aggressive and possessive."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "Really."

Dorian grinned. "No lie."

"You're so freaking weird."

"But you love it."

_#_

A knock came upon Vlad's door at 9:30.

Vlad took a deep breath as his eyes opened. Dorian looked so stoned when he slept. His mouth half-way open, his getting-pretty-long hair all over his face. Vlad smiled a little and sat up.

"Yeah?" Vlad asked.

"Vladimir? It's almost 10," he heard Nelly's voice say, "Get up!"

Vlad scratched his head and then it hit him. Dorian was still here.

_Shit_ Vlad thought. "Okay, coming," Vlad replied quickly and then listened as Nelly's footsteps got quieter as she walked away. Then he turned to Dorian and shook him. "Dorian," he whispered harshly, "Dorian! Wake up!"

How late were they up? Vlad knew they were talking for a while, but long enough to pass out till almost 10 a.m.?

"Mmhm…" Dorian hummed and brushed Vlad's hand away. Vlad used his thumb to lift one of his eyelids. "Wake up!"

Dorian shook his head and opened his eyes. "_What_?"

"You need to get out of here," Vlad hissed, "My aunt just woke me up. My uncle is probably downstairs."

Dorian looked completely blank for a second, like Vlad had just spoken Chinese, but then he sat up quickly. "Shit," he breathed.

"_Yeah_," Vlad growled.

"Shoes," Dorian said and pulled off the covers, "Where?"

"Floor?" Vlad guessed.

The floor creaked as Dorian stepped onto the wood. He took light steps, looking around. His eyes brightened and he leaned down to pick up the black Asics he wore practically everywhere. He sat on the bed and pulled them on. "I'm coming to get you tonight," Dorian said in mid pulling-shoe-on, "So make an excuse."

"Dorian," Vlad sighed.

"And then…" Dorian smiled back at him, "You're coming over to my house."

Vlad felt his face get hot and then answered, "Okay?"

Dorian turned and came close, "Be ready."

Vlad grinned and nodded. Dorian kissed him, and Vlad held him there, carrying on with the kisses…

"_Now_ Vlad."

Nelly's voice made Vlad jump a little and Dorian pulled away. "Be ready," Dorian whispered, "I'll go out the window."

Vlad nodded and stood. Dorian ducked behind Vlad's bed as he opened the door. Nelly was there, arms folded. "You have a litter box to clean."

Vlad sighed.


	20. Stairs Defy Gravity

_Cchshh, testing, attention please. _

_ Mwah hahahahaha…_

_ That is all._

Vlad folded his arms.

Purple shirt, jeans.

Black shirt and jeans?

No, that be too dark. Blue. Green?

"Oh my god," Vlad sighed and tossed the green shirt over his head, "I really am gay." He turned and searched through his dresser drawer. There had to be something. This would technically be their second "date", not counting all the times Dorian snuck into his room. Like, out in public date.

It was 6:30 on Saturday. It was Saturday right? Vlad was too jittery to check his phone.

Excuse: he was going to the Crypt and he'd back a little late. He didn't like lying, but he knew Dorian would throw a fit. Because he's some kind of spoiled little kid.

Some spoiled, hot, overly vulgar little kid.

Finally settling on a grey-ish shirt, his jacket that he seemed to wear _all the time_ and jeans, Vlad trotted down the steps calling to Nelly. "Leaving, Nelly."

Nelly peeked over the couch. "Okay. Don't do anything stupid."

Vlad grinned at her. "Do I ever?"

Nelly rolled her eyes. "Just go."

Vlad opened the door and zipped up his jacket. Late February air. Shouldn't it be raining or something? Flowers?

Vlad walked around the house and leaned on the tree outside his window. He checked the time after a little bit on his phone.

"Almost seven…" Vlad mused and looked back up.

After a couple minutes, he started playing Pac-Man on his phone. That game never gets old. Like, ever. After dying for the umpteenth time, Vlad sighed and looked back up. Fricking A, where was he? It was starting to get dark out… so? Where was that stupid-

"Well don't you look cute."

Vlad flinched at the sudden voice in his right ear and sidestepped to the left. He turned to see Dorian grinning, hands behind his back, hair in his eyes.

"How bout a, 'Hey Vlad. I'm going to sneak up on you'?" Vlad barked, "You freak."

Dorian shrugged. "Then it wouldn't be called sneaking up, would it. Oh, and you really suck at that game."

Vlad glared, then smiled. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a couple seconds," Dorian replied, "But I could hear the _wowowow…_ from the game from a mile away."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Can we go?"

"Oo," Dorian chuckled, "Eagar. Anna will be attending from afar. I wanted it to be just us, but she said she'd be watching. And then I cracked a joke, and she punched me. So, yeah."

"Okay...?" Vlad wasn't totally against the whole thing with Anna being there- she might actually prevent some horrible crap from happening, but he hoped she wouldn't be a nuisance.

_#_

Las Noches was loud, as usual. By the time they got there at seven-forty-something, The club was almost full. A couple people sat at the bar, others were dancing, others were making out in the booths. Normal club behavior, right?

Vlad was only 16, so he guessed he wouldn't know.

Dorian got him in through the back, because, apparently, he had a "close" relationship with the owners. Of which, Vlad hoped wasn't current.

Dorian lead Vlad to a booth and shoved him into a seat. "Stay."

"Where are you going?" Vlad asked.

"Stuff," Dorian smiled and made that drinking motion with his thumb and pinky.

Oh yeah. He was going to shove booze down his throat. Goodie.

Vlad felt a tap on his should just as Dorian turned and walked through the crowd. He turned to see Annabel sitting there, chewing on a toothpick. "Hey. Kid. Wanna buy a watch?"

Vlad laughed a little and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"What? Dorian didn't complained about me yet?" Anna chuckled, "Watching to make sure nothing goes, as Shakespeare might put it,_ awry_."

"Awesome."

"Okay," Anna said quickly, "Quick tip. You know the classifications of drunks? Like there's funny, angry, sad, clingy, and just plain crazy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, then there's Dorian," Anna smiled, "And he's a _handsy_ drunk. As in, he'll feel you up in public when everyone's looking. I speak from experience; I'm just his _friend_. Imagine what he'll do to you."

Vlad felt his face get hot.

"Anyway, just thought I'd let you know," Anna grinned, "Have fun."

"Anna-"

The vampire slid out of the booth and disappeared in the crowd.

"Thanks," Vlad sighed and leaned back.

Oh dear.

_#_

Anna watched the two for just a half hour, and she was already cracking up. She got glimpses every once and a while, and every time she laughed.

At the moment, Dorian was talking about something concerning how stairs defied gravity, and Vlad was trying to choke down the vodka shots.

"Hey babe," a man whispered in her ear, "What you doing here all alone?"

Anna rolled her eyes. The nightly creep. Ugh. Anna turned and smiled at him. "I'm observing."

"What, exactly?" he grinned. The kid looked like he was in his early twenties, probably got dared to come over here by his stupid friends.

"My gay best friend and his boyfriend," she said bluntly, "I'm not interested. Now, shoo shoo."

The kid got a confused expression then said, getting his smile back, "Your loss, babe."

And he turned and walked back into the crowd.

Freaking 21st century. Back in the good ol' days, boys were polite and didn't come up to whisper in your effing ear. What the hell happened to all the good guys out there?

They're either pigs, stupid, or gay.

All the good ones are taken.

Ughhh…

Looking back, she saw that Dorian finally had Vlad in quick kisses. Anna laughed, turned, and went to get a drink of her own.

If there was one thing that Dorian and Anna actually had in common all the way, it was drink choices. She loved that drink that Dorian always got with the aged brandy and AB negative.

Three words: _nom, nom, nom_.

Raquel looked distracted, her red hair pulled back in a tall pony tail, absently cleaning a glass. "Hey Raquel," Anna greeted, "Can I have that one thing that Dorian always has?"

She looked back to Anna and smiled, "It has a name, you know."

"Whatever."

Raquel went into the back to make it. Pouring syrupy red stuff would freak out the locals. So, it was made in the back.

Raquel came back out and handed the tall glass to Anna who took a swig gratefully. "Muchos gracias."

"Day nada," Raquel responded, then after a couple seconds, she said, "Who's that with Dorian?"

Anna gave her a confused look and then remembered. Raquel had a thing for her little Dorian. She looked back to see Vlad was laughing and Dorian was drinking something clear.

Anna looked back to Raquel. "Who, Vlad?"

"Yeah…" Raquel said, "I think that's the kid he brought here a couple weeks ago. But there were more."

Anna nodded. "Yeah."

Raquel pouted. "He's gay."

Anna shrugged. "Yup. I'm just the designated driver."

"But he looks like… six years younger than him!"

Anna laughed. "Dorian's just freaking weird like that."

Raquel groaned. "Stupid men."

"I'll toast to that," Anna responded. Raquel turned to attend to someone else, and Anna looked back to Dorian and Vlad.

Dorian was kissing him again, and then he moved down to his throat…

"Crap," Anna breathed and set down the glass. She moved swiftly through the crowd and to the booth. Anna couldn't smell blood- yet.

She grabbed Dorian by the back of the black blazer he was wearing, pulling him away from the teenager. Vlad looked at Anna like she had a cat dancing on her head. "Anna? Why are you all… poofy?"

"It's the stairs," Dorian breathed.

Vlad put his hands over his mouth. "Oh. My. God."

"This is serious, Vlad!" Dorian gasped, "You need to stay away from the stairs. You'll walk right up into space!"

Anna narrowed her eyes at Dorian. "How much have you had?"

Dorian shrugged. "I dunno."

Vlad burst out laughing and fell back.

Dorian's head snapped to Vlad, "You're not being very cereal, Vladimir."

"I want cereal," Vlad said, abruptly stopping laughing.

Anna sighed. "You guys are so drunk."

Vlad sat up. "Liar! If I was drunk," he smiled deviously, "Could I do…_ this_?" Then Vlad held up his hands and did that whole, pulling your thumb off trick.

Dorian yelped. "Vlad! Put your finger back on!"

"Make me!"

"Guys!" Anna said loudly, "I should get you back to Dorian's.

"Wait!" Vlad said, shaking his head, "Otis… might know I'm gone. He'll have a chicken, or something."

"I think the term is, he'll lay an egg," Dorian corrected.

"I'm going to lay an egg?" Vlad questioned, he looked to Anna, "I thought I was half vampire. Not half chicken."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Come with me."

"Okie dokie!" Dorian giggled.

"I want some cereal," Vlad said absently.

Anna took Dorian by the arm and dragged him onto his feet. He stumbled a little, then stood up right. "It is… really dark in here."

Vlad stood, but stumbled more, before balancing. "You're right."

"Touché, Vladdy," Dorian said, "French. Use it."

"How do you say bitch?"

"_Salup_, I think."

"Salup."

"_Saccade_."

Anna chuckled at that the fact that Dorian just called Vlad a jerk and took Vlad's arm. She pulled the two through the crowd as they kept exchanging weird sentences. Anna heard the occasional _Is that a teenager? _from the crowd, but she ignored it.

Hell yeah it's a teenager. Got a problem?

Anna knew the two walked here, so she had brought her car.

Se opened the door and pushed Vlad in first. He sat down clumsily and Dorian climbed in himself and practically tackled Vlad, and began kissing him ferociously.

Anna sighed and shut the door. Walking back around she opened the driver's door, climbed in, and started the car. She could hear their breathing and various… noises and turned on the radio.

_Like a G6_ pumped through the car and Anna pulled out onto the road singing along with the lyrics, ignoring the two in the back.

Half way there, Anna figured it was only a matter of time, when Vlad's blood scent hit the air. It didn't smell all that appetizing to Anna, and she didn't know why it did to Dorian, but it did. Anna glanced in the mirror and saw how Dorian was all the way on top of Vlad, his mouth on his throat. Vlad was breathing hard and smiling just a little bit. God, he was so hammered.

Anna looked around and found her bag in the passenger seat. Pulling to a stop at a red light, she quickly looked through her black bag (she didn't like calling it a purse) and found the book she was reading at the time, turned, and threw it at Dorian's head. He lifted his head, drawing a groan out of Vlad, and looked around, confused.

"Save it," Anna said, pressing on the gas when the light turned green.

Dorian sat up and licked his mouth.

"I can't feel my toes," Vlad giggled.

_#_

The rest of the night for Vlad went by in a blur. A fuzzy, drunken blur.

He remembered how Dorian started ranting about stairs, Anna dragged them out to the car, Dorian bit him- oh, he remembered that, and he couldn't really remember what happened after that…

He knew that Anna dropped them off at Dorian's house, and Dorian practically attacked him. Clothes hit the floor, moans and spit were the two things most exchanged, and Vlad really couldn't remember… And it seriously pissed him off.

He did know that the sex was better- probably because A: it'd happened before, and Vlad knew what to expect, B: they were both so freaking drunk, awkward didn't exist.

Vlad woke up with a really bad headache in a tangle of sheets and it was _way_ too effing bright. He sat up, looked around for something to cover up with and found his pants on the other side of the room.

_Jesus_. What the hell happened last night?

Vlad crawled off the bed and quickly tip-toed to the important piece of his clothing. He didn't know where his underwear was, which worried him, after pulling on his pants, he peeked into the hallway. God, it was bright in there too!

Vlad squinted and walked down, rubbing his head and looking for Dorian. Suddenly, the door opened, and Dorian walked in, fully clothed and everything, holding coffee and a little box. His eyes brightened at the sight of Vlad.

"Hey-o," Dorian grinned, setting down the things.

"I am so confused," Vlad breathed and leaned against the wall, "And my head hurts."

"It's called a hangover, love," Dorian chuckled and handed Vlad one of the two coffees he brought , "That might help. Either that, or hair of the dog."

"What?"

"Hair of the dog that bit you," Dorian smiled, "It's advised to keep the buzz going for a hangover, you know? But I think you should drink coffee."

Vlad sipped it. Sweet.

Dorian opened the box, exposing some donuts. "I didn't know what kind of coffee you liked, so I just got you what I drink."

"You drink sweet coffee," Vlad chuckled.

"Anna criticizes me saying how I drink _panzy coffee_," Dorian rolled his eyes, "Mochas are not for panzies. And neither are lattés."

"Thanks," Vlad said and grabbed a donut, "What time is it?"

Dorian looked at the clock on the wall, "Quarter till 9. You were totally passed out when I woke up."

Vlad took a bite out of the maple bar and set down the cup. "So, what happened last night?"

Dorian grinned deviously. "You don't remember?"

"Not really."

Dorian shrugged. "Probably for the best you don't know."

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Dorian-"

"You whine a lot," Dorian mused, "That's all I'm saying. Anyway-"

"How come you can remember, and I can't?"

Dorian took a drink from his coffee. "I drink a lot more then you do. I can't really necessarily _control _what I do, sort of, but I do remember. I stopped blacking out and not remembering back in the 1800s."

"I remember bits and pieces…" Vlad said, and rubbed his neck, "You bit me."

"You smelled good," Dorian shrugged, "Anna stopped me before I took what I wanted, however."

"You kept yacking on about stairs."

"They're incredible," Dorian replied, smirking, "They defy gravity. You can't stop laughing. I swear, if I told you that your aunt was dead when you were that drunk, you would have laughed."

Vlad chuckled and took another bite. "I should get going."

Dorian nodded. "I called Anna. She'll take you home."

Vlad smiled. "Cool."

Dorian took another drink, and disappeared into the hall. Vlad realized his actual hunger and ate the rest of the donut in under a minute. After that, he started working on the coffee. Dorian came back, Vlad's clothes in hand. "You might want these," Dorian mused, "As much as I love to see you without a shirt, your aunt might not."

Vlad smiled, set down the coffee, took his clothes, and walked down the hall to the bathroom. After pulling on all the rest of his clothes, he checked his appearance. His black hair looked messy and tangled, the rest of him pretty much normal. He still had that head ache, though.

Walking out, Dorian had his head tipped back, finishing off his drink and licked his lips. "God, I love coffee."

Vlad rolled his eyes and started on another donut.

After a couple minutes, the door was knocked upon. Dorian smiled. "Survey says, Banana."

Dorian went up and answered the door.

Yeah, Vlad saw Anna. But his real focus was his uncle standing there, arms folded, glaring right back at Dorian.


	21. Dad?

_Caio mai peeps! Zomg, this is epic. Not really. I'm just an over-exaggerating teenager. GUESS WHAT! I've finally hit 10,000 hits! O.M.G.! Thank you so much! I never thought that this would get so much! EE! You all should read this one story called Wait by Allie Apathy. It's in my favorites, go and read it. Its Vladdeh and Rin Rin, three times as good as this. And it DOESN'T bore the crap out of you with tons of never ending chapters! How freaking great it that? Oh, I totally drop the F-bomb like ten times in this chapter. It freaking great. HA! _

_ Soap! Onto responses…_

_ Sasu-sama! Drunks are freakin hilarious, n'est-ce pas? Haha! One time, my big sister got drunk at my little sister's b-day party. Ohhh, yeah. No, I don't have a dysfunctional family- at least, not that much. Hahaha._

_ Darknessaintsobad! It took me like two minutes to decode what ur username said! Lol Thanks for da hearts!_

_ Alice! You're welcome for the drunk Vlad. He can't stop laughing. Today (3/1/11) I got a cavity filling and I was as high as a goddamn SPACESHIP. (Meghan, that's not the same thing-) shut up voice in my head!_

_ VladandOtislover! Interesting pen name. I hope you're not suggesting Vlad and Otis as a… ughblehguhhh…_

_ VampiresRunSony! BAH HAHAHAHA! Ur pen name is funneh cuz it's true…_

_ IPerv. Uhhh… No comment on the name. ^_^_

_ . You little fuck. You know where I got it. :D_

_ OtisOtis! YOU READING THIS? Holy crap! Of anything, I'd think you would eat me. hahaha! Kidding. There's not Otis… Except for my stuffted ferret. He kinda looks like a llama. Hmmm…_

_ ENJOY! _

"Otis," Dorian breathed, his smile gone.

"Dorian," Otis growled.

Vlad put down everything and backed up. _Shit, shit, shit_. How did Otis get here? What the hell Anna? Did she bring him here?

"Don't you go anywhere, Vladimir," Otis said, looking to him.

"What is going on, Anna?" Dorian snarled, looking to his friend.

Anna looked to the ground, "He found me walking to my car. He was walking back from the library. He kind of… choked it out of me."

"Did you hurt her?" Vlad snapped.

"Of course not," Otis retorted, "I asked where you were, she said she didn't know, but I could smell your blood in her car."

Vlad saw Dorian bite his lower lip.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Vlad burst.

Otis scowled. "Because you're my nephew. Family. I'm not going to tolerate this anymore."

"I love him, Otis," Vlad snapped.

Otis rolled his eyes. "He's _using _you."

"No, actually, I'm not," Dorian said sheepishly.

"Bullshit."

"Nope," Vlad mused angrily, "He said it back. Why do you hate him so much?"

Dorian chuckled a little. "There are plenty of reasons for that."

Otis scowled at him again. "There's something we can agree on," he looked back to Vlad, "Do you know how many vampires he's killed? He wasn't very fond of your father, and isn't of Vikas."

"Reasons for that," Anna murmured.

"He's manipulated you, Vladimir," Otis said, "Please. Come home."

"Not if I'm going to be judged," Vlad barked, "Because I'm going to keep seeing him. It's not like you can put me in a cage and change the way I feel about him by saying how he likes vampire blood and crap. I don't care. I love him."

Vlad smiled softly to Dorian and looked back at his uncle. "I love you too, Otis. Please. Just drop this."

Otis opened his mouth, and then shut it. Finally, he said, "I… just want things back the way they were."

"That's not going to happen," Vlad replied, "I'll come home. Tell Nelly I'm sorry for lying."

Otis stood there for a second, holding his gaze for a couple seconds, then stepped off the porch and walked away from Dorian's rented home.

Anna stuffed her hands inside her jacket pockets. "Dorian hasn't killed any vampires since he started seeing you, Vlad."

Vlad looked to Dorian. "Really?"

Dorian nodded. "Your blood is pretty sustaining."

"Welp," Anna said timidly, "Ready to go? That was my dose of awkward right there."

"Can we take the long way?" Vlad asked.

"Sure," Anna replied.

"I am so coming," Dorian said and pushed Vlad out the door.

Otis was right; the car did have a faint blood smell. "Dorian," Anna said, getting in, "You are so paying to get the car seat cleaned. A little of Vlad's blood on the seat, and I don't want your germs all over."

Dorian laughed. "Whatever Banana."

_#_

Half way through the trip, Justin Bieber's "Baby" came on. Anna turned it up, and Vlad groaned. "Turn that off," he said.

"JB is awesome," Anna laughed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Vlad looked to Dorian who was tolerating it. "Do you like him?"

"Hm? Oh, hell no. I'm not that much of a fag," he replied, "I just have a large respect for the little girl- er, boy."

Vlad laughed.

"Do you know how much money he makes in a week?" Dorian questioned, "If I could get anyone's salary, it would be the Biebs."

"The Biebs?"

"Totally."

Finally, they reached Vlad's house. Vlad didn't want to leave, but he said he would.

"Come see me soon, okay?" Vlad said.

Dorian smiled. "Okay. Stay away from stairs."

Vlad smiled, leaned forward, and kissed him. Dorian kissed back, then pulled away, only slightly. "I love you."

Vlad kissed him again. "I love you, too." Then Vlad climbed out of the car and walked up to the house.

Anna turned around in her seat, grinning. "_Awwww_. You _do_ have a heart!"

Dorian grinned and flipped her off.

"You wish, Door Nail."

_#_

Vlad didn't make a whole lot of conversation with Otis for a while. Eventually, they started speaking regularly even though Vlad was still seeing Dorian.

Months passed, and May came peeking over Vlad's shoulder like a horrible illness. Making Vlad feel sick and made his heart hurt.

The plane ride up was hard, and the trial was three-billion times as hard.

On the upside, Otis was going to be fine. Elysia waved all his "crimes". On the down side, Vlad was convicted to death for a number of crimes. Em was giving him a week to live. Say his goodbyes, right wrongs, etc.

When Otis took Vlad back to V-bar, he couldn't speak. His chest was tight, his eyes burned, and he just wanted to listen to loud music and be alone. He was going to die.

Awesome.

And to add to the sucking, Dorian wasn't at the trial.

He. Wasn't. _There_.

Vlad swore he would punch him the next time he saw him. Which, apparently, was back in Bathory, after a very depressing day at school.

Vlad was listening to loud My Chemical Romance when that familiar _tap tap_ came to his left shoulder. Vlad rolled his eyes and kept walking, ignoring it. Then, Dorian pulled out one of his ear phones and stepped in front of him.

"That music is way too loud," Dorian grinned.

"I don't care," Vlad said, mildly irritated.

Dorian's grin faded. "What's wrong?"

Vlad scowled. "Where the fuck were you when Otis's trial was going on?"

Dorian looked at him with confusion. "I thought that his trial was postponed-"

"Who told you _that_?" Vlad snapped.

"Em…" Dorian growled and looked to the sky, "_Fuck_," he looked back to Vlad, "I'm so sorry, Vlad. I didn't know- Em said that it had been postponed. She even told Anna."

Vlad put the pieces together in his head. "She didn't want you there…"

Dorian put his hands behind his neck. "She knows I have feelings for you. She didn't want me to intervene… What happened? Is Otis going to be alright?"

Vlad nodded solemnly, "Yeah. He's gunna be fine."

Dorian smiled softly, "That's good. So, why are you still… unhappy?"

"Because Em condemned me to death," Vlad said, completely unemotional. He already cried the night before. No more tears.

Dorian's expression shifted, however, from confusion, to anger, to sarcastic-anger. "No, no, no. They can't do that. You're… _you_. The _subject_ of the prophecy. The _Pravus_. They can't fucking kill you."

"Dorian-"

"No, I'm serious," Dorian interrupted, stepping forward, "They _can't _kill you. Do you have any idea what you're capable of? You can make a man die with a single word. You can throw people through buildings. Hell," he laughed, "You could kill _me_. And _that's _saying something."

Vlad's eyebrows raised in surprise. "I don't understand. Vikas never-"

"It's because Vikas is a fucking _douchebag_!" Dorian gasped.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Okay, I don't know what your problem with him is but-"

"He killed my son, Vladimir! My Aidan. They killed him!" Dorian snarled.

Vlad choked for words. "They?"

"Vikas and Tom-" Dorian stopped himself.

Vlad swallowed. "Tomas. My father."

Dorian bit his lip and then said, "Vlad, I meant to tell you-"

"What? That you think my father killed your son?"

"I don't _think_, Vlad," Dorian responded, "I _know_."

"Otis told me you and him killed Aidan," Vlad growled, "You fed off your own son, and killed him."

Dorian ran a hand through his hair. "When Tomas quote-un-quote _died_, Otis was devastated and I came to help, just because I loved to fuck with people back then. I took him to a party of humans and vampires, we killed the humans and, _yes_, some of the vampires. And," Dorian took a breath, "Yes, we fed off my son-"

Vlad folded his arms with a glare.

"_But_ Otis just thought we killed him," Dorian said quickly, "Otis got panicked when Aidan passed out after I bit him, and left. Aidan was _fine_ Vladimir. _Fine_. A little angry that I bit him, but still, _fine_. So I'm not saying Otis was lying, just ill-informed. After that, he has looked down on me, even though he stooped to my level," Dorian sighed, "And I kind of… hit on him. But we were both so freaking drunk, you understand, correct?"

Vlad got this instant image of Dorian kissing Otis and shook his head and shivered. That's just… ughblehguhhh…

"S-sure," Vlad mused, but then scowled back at him, "So why do you think my dead father is involved?"

Dorian balled his hands into fists. "Because, Vlad. You're father isn't- VLAD!"

Vlad's eyebrows pushed together in confusion and Dorian shoved him hard before ducking down himself. Vlad saw the stake wiz by, right over Dorian's head, just missing.

Vlad's heart started pounding and frantically looked around. Then he saw Joss bounding towards him.

_His vision. It was happening. _Vlad's gaze flickered to Dorian, stake-free, crouched slightly into a fighting position. His eyes were a furious blue and he took the charging Joss, shoving him back several feet. "You jerk!" Vlad yelled to the slayer, "I thought we had a deal!"

Joss didn't reply, but simply pulled out a knife from the bag he had on his back.

"Get out of here, Vlad," Dorian growled, "I can handle him."

Vlad shook his head and stood. "This is my fight. Go."

"I'm not letting you get killed," Dorian snapped.

"You said I could do unimaginable things," Vlad smirked, "I think the Pravus can handle this."

Dorian folded his arms and grinned. "Smartass."

"Yep," Vlad smiled and turned to Joss, who looked confused, but he shook it off and started towards Vlad again. Vlad ran at him. Joss held up the knife, ready to stab, but Vlad did a 360 turn in a blur, coming to a stop behind Joss and punched him in the shoulder, making him stumble. Joss turned on a dime and swiped at him with the blade. Vlad dodged in another blur and punched him across the jaw. Joss grunted and swiped at Vlad with the knife again, this time, cutting him on the stomach. Vlad growled in pain and punched back, Joss dodging and swiping back.

"Joss!" Vlad yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

Joss gritted his teeth and punched Vlad in the jaw and cut him again with the blade. Vlad quickly brought up his leg and kicked Joss square in the chest, sending him to the ground. Vlad pounced on him, pinning him to the ground. He twisted his arm until the knife fell and searched his crazy eyes.

"I thought we had a deal, man," Vlad barked.

"They're gunna wipe out the fucking town, Vlad!" Joss snarled, "Unless you're dead, a lot more will be! Get the fuck off me!"

"No! What do you mean, _they_?"

"The fucking Slayer Society, Vlad," Joss hissed, "I'm not playing anymore. No one's dying because of you. You're _dead_!"

And with that, Joss kicked Vlad off and reached for the knife that wasn't there. Joss looked around in confusion and saw that a copper haired man twirling it by the leather-string-loop on the handle. "I'm the only one who gets to kill him, asshole," Dorian said, every word filled with venom.

"That's comforting," Vlad breathed.

"Give me the knife, man," Joss snarled, "This isn't _your fight_."

"You cut him," Dorian mused, "It is now."

And then Dorian came at him, knocking him back to the ground. Joss cried out when a distinct _snap_ sounded as Dorian broke Joss's arm and he held the knife to his throat.

"Dorian!" Vlad gasped, getting to his feet, "Don't!"

"He won't stop, Vlad," Dorian hissed acidly, staring Joss down with those icy eyes, "They never do. I lost my mother to his stupid society. I'm not loosing you."

"I d-don't know who y-you are, but-" Joss growled, his voice stuttering in pain, "But this doesn't concern you."

"You are so lucky I don't like human blood," Dorian smirked.

"_What_?"

"Dorian Ciotti," a voice said, "Get off the boy."

Vlad couldn't believe his ears. That voice. It sounded so… familiar. Vlad turned and saw the man standing there. Black hair, pale…

"Tomas _fucking _Tod," Dorian chuckled darkly, "I was wondering when you'd show your face again." Then Dorian lifted the knife from Joss's throat and, without warning, punched him, knocking him out cold.

Dorian stood and brushed himself off, tossing the knife aside.

"Dad?" Vlad breathed.

Tomas looked at Vlad, sorrow filling his eyes. "Hello, son."

"How-"

"Don't listen to anything he says!" Dorian barked and turned to Tomas, "Get the hell out of Bathory before I drain you myself."

Tomas's expression changed from sorrow to smug irritation. "You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you, Dorian."

"What? When you took my son and burned him alive?" Dorian barked. His voice cracked a little at _burned him alive_.

Tomas hesitated and looked to Vlad. "I have to speak with you-"

Vlad was choking for words. His father, whom had been missing his whole life, was _alive_? How is this possible?

"I'll kill you before you get in a room alone with him," Dorian said and stepped in front of Vlad.

Tomas glared. "I know what you two have been doing. Of anything, I'm afraid of _you_ and him in a room alone together."

"Fuck you," Dorian spat.

"What the hell is going on?" Vlad gasped.

"Get out of here, Vladimir," Dorian said, "Go get your uncle."

Vlad swallowed. "How are you alive? I have so many questions-"

Dorian whipped his head to Vlad. "_Go_!"

Vlad's gaze flickered from Dorian to Tomas to Dorian to Tomas before he stepped back, and stopped. "No."


	22. Blood and Music

_Yikes! How long has it been? 9 days? I dunno. I've been having finals this week in ALL my classes. I'm just a freshman! No finals! :((( _

_ EtternalTearsOfBlood! Yikes to the name, but I don't know if I would call it action packed as much as I would… random and unorganized. Like mai BRAIN. MWAH HAHAHA!_

_ Alluring Alliteration! Thanks! I think so too! Lol I'm kidding. Heather is a good writer, as much as she angers me. Hehe!_

_ VampiresRunSony! OUCH, man! No, I'm kidding. I like the criticism. Your little thing pretty much lead this chappie, that, and my desire to get mildly funny again. Hoping u ppl actually find my twisted sense of gay dark bloody sex humor is funny. ;D_

_ HOLY FUCK A NINJA COMMENTED ON MY STORY! TAKE THAT MOVIE CRITIC JEAN SHALLET! Thanks! Btw, I can't publish this. Why? A: no one would read it, B: it's someone elses material. But thanks anyway!_

_ GLADMIR! EEEE! She's back! Sheesh! I haven't seen- er, read I guess- since… what? Chapter 5? What do you think of my never-ending slightly demonic story?:DDD_

_ SemeUkeLurver! OUCH! Wait IS better than my story? I know that, but to hear- read- someone say it… OUCH. Lol, I'm kidding. ISN'T IT? Allie makes me wanna punch myself. She's the kind of writer I aspire to be. :D And, I hate blood too! Can't stand the sight of it; yet I'm the biggest vamp fantic in my entire school. HAHA! Can u spell ironic? WITHOUT looking at the screen!_

_ Anywho, ENJOY!_

_ PS: chapter may contain nuts. HA! Think about it…_

_ (Guess how long it took to think that up… yikes. Hahaha!) _

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "_Pardon_?"

"You heard me," Vlad snapped, "What the hell is going on?" he looked to his father, "How are you alive?"

"I would like to tell you in private," Tomas said and glared at Dorian.

Dorian's eyes flashed blue. "Sorry to disappoint."

"What do you have against my dad?" Vlad growled at Dorian.

"He killed Aidan," Dorian barked back and looked to Tomas, "He and Vikas. Don't trust them."

Vlad looked to Tomas. "Dad?"

Tomas was just glaring back at Dorian. Finally, he looked back to Vlad. "Aidan was a troubled man. His father was crumbling to pieces and his grandfather had no time for him."

Dorian narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I _mean_ you were like a brand new fledging," Tomas snarled, "You couldn't resist feeding off your own and tons of others. You were going mad. Annabel could barely contain you. Aidan was basically on his own. His closest friend was Jasik, who is also dead."

"What does this have to do with you killing my son?" Dorian snapped.

"He was going crazy himself, Dorian," Tomas mused, "He attacked me, and Vikas and I retaliated."

"Aidan didn't fight," Dorian retorted, "He had a voice, not fists."

"I'm aware that he could sing, you-" Tomas cut himself off, looking to Vlad, "I have to go."

"No, please," Vlad pleaded, coming forward, "There's so much I don't know-"

Tomas smiled softly. "I won't be gone forever." Then, he was gone.

Dorian exhaled phrase in French and then looked to Vlad. "Are you alright?"

"I just found out that the father whose been missing from my life for over seven years is actually alive," he glared, "How do you _think_ I am?"

Dorian chewed his bottom lip for a second, and then answered. "What do you call a cross between a parrot and a caterpillar?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "_What_?"

"A walkie-talkie," Dorian chuckled softly, "Sorry. Humor. Coping mechanism."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Dorian." Then he turned and walked away from the vampire and the slayer who was still knocked out on the park grass.

_#_

Otis was in Stockerton for weird vampire stuff, and when he sent him a mental-message, he answered, _I will be home tomorrow night. Then, you tell me everything._

Vlad and Nelly, accompanied by their cat sat on the couch and watched the new episode of Glee. Hey- Nelly likes it. This made him feel a little better. Mostly because he could sort of relate to the character Kurt. And at the same time, he wanted to beat him up. In fact, he wanted to beat up everyone on that show. Everyone besides Sue. _She_ looked like she could be up _Vlad_.

Vlad didn't tell Nelly about Tomas of course. He would save that for when Otis was here.

Vlad shut the light off and pulled of the soft white socks. Climbing into bed, he couldn't stop thinking about his dad. How he was alive, where had he been, etc, etc. A part of him was furious at him, another longed to get closer to him.

Ugh. Effing long-lost fathers.

He turned onto his right side and shut his eyes, begging for sleep.

"Your room is always freaking cold. You should invest in a heater."

The voice, for once, didn't scare the freaking crap out of him. This time, just a little annoyed. "Get the hell out of my room."

Vlad felt Dorian sit up, rustling the navy covers. "Aw. Why the hostility?"

"Because you're a bloodsucking asshole dad-hater," Vlad mused, still not turning.

Dorian pulled in air between his teeth- the kind of sound you make if you're over emphasizing a minor scrape on the blacktop. "_Ouch_. That hurt."

"I've got plenty more."

"Vlad, you know what I've noticed?"

"What is it, Dorian?"

Dorian sighed. "You overreact."

_Oh_. Wrong thing to say. Vlad sat up. "_Overreact_? You think that's what this is? My fucking dad is alive after he fucking died over seven years ago. _Alive_. And you think I'm _overreacting_?"

"Hey. You cried like some two-year-old over some chick you were dating for like a week," Dorian mused.

"I was in love with her!" Vlad gasped, "And right now, I think she's a better choice then you."

Dorian raised an eyebrow. "That girl has a chastity belt so tight around her waist, an effing _rapist_ couldn't get through."

Vlad held back a laugh. "You're an idiot."

"I almost won my third grade spelling bee, you know. Not an idiot."

"They had spelling bees 700 years ago?"

Dorian took a breath. "Well, I did between my friends. We didn't even call it a spelling bee. Anyhow, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"_Touching_," Vlad hissed, "I'm fine. Go away."

"And I haven't been in here since like… a while," he smiled softly, "That's how long. I can't even remember. And I normally have a good memory."

"Last week, you drama queen," Vlad sighed and shrunk.

"That's Mrs. Doctor Professor Drama Queen to _you_," Dorian mused, flipping his hair.

Vlad grinned a little. "You need a haircut Mrs. Doctor Professor Drama Queen. And to stop watching Spongebob."

"Hey. He kicks ass."

"He's _gay_."

"Pssh. You should talk."

"_You_ should talk," Vlad retorted.

Dorian grinned. "See? That's the contradictory teenager I fell in love with. Please stop all this… sad. It's getting me down. I'm a happy guy."

Vlad laughed quietly. "I'm not sure _happy_ is the right word."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Vlad paused, then said, "Why don't you think I should trust my dad? And _don't_ say just because he killed Aidan."

Dorian ran a hand through his hair, and responded, "I don't know. There's just something shady about him. Something… _off_. He completely broke off connection with Elysia. But because I'm… _special_, I could tell he was alive. I just didn't know… _where_. Which is weird, because I can normally find a lot of freaking people. I never had _one_ vision about him. Another thing I never saw was my apparent _death_," he looked to Vlad, "When you told me about it, it was seriously uncalled for. I've seen the coming of kings, and the crumbling of empires. But I never saw… _that_."

Vlad nodded. "Okay? So… what? I get special visions because I'm the Pravus? What? Should I bite you again?"

"That might not be such a bad idea, actually," Dorian mulled over the idea.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "You said it could make me crazy."

"Did I? I was probably just hungry," Dorian's gaze drifted from Vlad's eyes lower… then immediately back up, as if snapping out of a trance, "Anyway, it could be useful. Pravie all hopped up on Dorian blood."

"You're insane," Vlad mused.

"I _know_," Dorian chuckled, "It's a great 24/7 party in my brain."

Vlad slumped down into the bed. "Sorry for calling you a bloodsucking asshole dad-hater."

Dorian bit his lip. "Don't. You're kinda right. If you want me to leave-"

"No," Vlad said and looked up to the vampire, "It's fine. I just realized I might start crying again."

"Panzy."

"Jerk."

Dorian smiled and laid next to him. After a couple seconds, he said, "You know what I really like about you?"

Vlad looked over. "What?"

"You don't get acne," Dorian mused, "That was one of the things I was a little worried about when I started making out with a teenager."

Vlad smiled. "Yeah. Swear to God, I've never gotten a single zit in my entire life. Crazy, right?"

"It's probably the vampire part of you," Dorian concluded, "Vamps aren't known for little red spots and imperfections."

"Mmhm," Vlad hummed, and then said, "I like how you can cheer me up; no matter the situation."

"I like how naive you are."

"I like how blunt you are."

Dorian grinned. "You really wanna play this game? Because it will result in your ultimate domination."

Vlad smiled back. "Try me."

"I like the way your hair smells," Dorian said quickly.

"I like the way _you _smell," Vlad retorted.

"I like your clothes."

"I like your friend."

"I like your room."

"I like how you always find some way to make _anything_ sexual."

"I like the look you give me _when_ I make everything sexual."

Vlad laughed. "I like the music you listen to."

Dorian moved the covers and came closer to Vlad. "I like the way you taste."

Vlad swallowed as his face heated up. "I like the way you feel."

"I love your squeaks."

"I love you telling me to stop squeaking."

Dorian smiled. "That was good. I love making you squeak. Like a freaking _mouse_."

Vlad grinned. "I love the way you do it."

Dorian narrowed his eyes, still smiling. "Now I wish we were at my house."

"Is that a _you win_?" Vlad whispered.

"_This_ time," Dorian whispered back and pressed his lips to Vlad's quickly. Vlad kissed back immediately, pressing himself closer, and pushing Dorian onto his back. Dorian complied and Vlad had his hands weaved in Dorian's hair, he sat on his waist and his tongue in Dorian's mouth. Sighs escaped them, Vlad agreeing with Dorian about his previous statement: he wished they were at his house.

Could vampires teleport? He needed to learn the skill if it was possible. That would be awesome. Vlad pulled away for just a second to breath when Dorian pushed him; Vlad was instantly on his back.

"Hey!" Vlad snapped softly.

"_Hay_ is for horses," Dorian mused, "What do gay horses eat?"

Vlad sighed.

"_Heyyy_," Dorian purred and climbed on top of him and leaned down, leading a trail of kisses down to his throat. Vlad exhaled and tilted his head back. Dorian left a couple open-mouthed kisses before sitting up and pushing his hands up Vlad's shirt, sending a chilled tickle up his chest.

"I thought you were hungry," Vlad breathed.

Dorian leaned down and placed a kiss on Vlad's stomach. "I am," Dorian replied and Vlad heard him inhale deeply.

Vlad shivered slightly and looked at the ceiling. "You're being vague again."

"Take your shirt off."

Vlad looked to Dorian, confused. "Okay?" He sat up a little and pulled the plain white t-shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor. "So?" Vlad asked.

Dorian smiled and pushed him down onto his back again. "I'm going to try a different source."

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Hold still." Dorian moved up just over Vlad's racing heart.

"You're going to bite me _there_?" Vlad breathed.

"I believe the correct term is _moob_," he chuckled.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Remind me why I put up with you."

"Because I'm awesome, funny, and humble," Dorian answered and opened his mouth. Vlad flinched little at Dorian's elongated fangs.

"Dorian-"

Dorian bit down into Vlad's skin hard and deep, making him groan. "_You fucking jerk_," Vlad growled through gritted teeth. Warm sticky scarlet blood fell from the wound, creating a tiny river down his chest and onto the bed. Great. What was he supposed to say to Nelly? He was eating a piece of cherry pie in bed? Vlad closed his eyes and realized he couldn't feel as great a pull, therefore, he could still feel-

Dorian lifted his head and cleared his throat. "Well, that wasn't very effective."

The sudden pull away hurt like hell but healed in seconds. "No kidding you moron. What were you thinking?"

"I was trying to be kinky," Dorian grinned, "But it didn't go as planned. Oh, well." Dorian's eyes were bright blue, his fangs still down, and blood all over his mouth. So the grin wasn't as charming as much as it reminded Vlad of Megan Fox in _Jenifer's Body_. Instead of apologizing for the stupid attempt at something new, Dorian simply moved up and tilted Vlad's head back with his index finger.

Before Vlad could contradict, Dorian bit down with a small hungry growl.

_Jerk_.

Minutes passed before Dorian pulled away from a very lightheaded Vlad. "Better," Dorian gave a closed mouthed smile and ran his tongue over his fangs and the rest of his mouth.

"You've… got blood on your… chin," Vlad breathed, trying to get the world to stop spinning.

Dorian nodded and wiped it with the back of his hand. "Better?"

"Sure…"

Dorian smiled, showing his teeth. "This reminds me of the time I had this huge orgy with a couple friends and any random women we could find," he sighed, "Those were the days."

"I wasn't aware you ever… h-had any other friend then Anna…"

"Well, Enrico turned her and she stayed for a little bit before she left for a while and I didn't see her again until the whole Prophecy thing. I think. I'm pretty sure."

Vlad rolled his eyes. "You don't have as good a memory as you… claim."

"Yeah," Dorian smiled brightly and laid down next to Vlad, "You tired?"

"Very…" he paused, "What time is it?"

"Almost eleven," Dorian looked around, "Where's your iPod?"

"In my jacket pocket… Why?"

Dorian leapt off the bed like a freaking spring and looked around.

"Door knob…" Vlad sighed.

Dorian smiled at him and walked to the door, the floor creaking beneath his bare feet. He snatched Vlad's black jacket from the knob and dug Vlad's silver iPod nano from the pocket and walked back over, plopping down on the bed.

"Why do you want it?" Vlad questioned, closing his eyes.

"To contact the aliens on Mars," Dorian mused sarcastically and the returned right where he was; next to Vlad. He pulled the covers up over himself and unwound the black headphones. Vlad heard the click of the unlock button and turned over on his side. The screen lit up, revealing Avenged Sevenfold's "Bat Country" about half way through. Dorian took a headphone and put it in his ear and handed the other to Vlad. Vlad mirrored Dorian's movement and heard the little clicks as Dorian went back to the artists.

"Did I mention you have the _sexiest_ taste in music?" Dorian purred.

"I didn't know that taste in music could be sexy."

"If you don't listen to this shit, you're not sexy," Dorian chuckled, "Same thing goes for Metalica and Michael Bublé."

"Michael… who?"

Dorian looked over, shock all over his face. "He only has the voice of a thousand angels _dipped in cream_."

Vlad laughed. "That good?"

"Hell yes," Dorian sighed, "I'm lending you some of his CDs. He's kind of hot, too. Harry Connick, Jr can _blow me_."

"I have no idea who you're talking about," Vlad laughed.

"You have Fergie on here."

Vlad grinned. "Now _she's_ hot."

"Meh."

"_Meh_? She's half the reason I even pay attention to girls."

Dorian raised an eyebrow, smiling."

"You know, besides you," Vlad mused.

"Are you calling me a girl?"

"Yes."

Dorian rolled his eyes and looked back to the iPod. "Flobots, Flyleaf, Linkin Park, MCR, P!nk?"

"Also, hot," Vlad laughed, "And I like her scratchy voice."

"Skillet, Switchfoot, Three Days Grace, good for you," Dorian smiled and scrolled back up to Breaking Benjamin, quickly selecting "Dance with the Devil".

"God, I love this man's voice."

"I like Matt Shadows better," Vlad responded.

"Who, A7X? Yeah. I guess so."

"You know your music, huh?"

"Yep. Do you listen to Ke$ha?"

Vlad laughed. "Hell no. No talent. All auto tune."

"Psssh! She's the only chick I know who can be drenched in garbage and _still_ look good."

"I bet you like Lady Gaga too, huh?"

"Hell _yes_. All those UFO believers love her too. She's the closest thing we have to an alien."

Vlad chuckled and moved closer. "I'm going to sleep."

"Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite," Dorian said absently, staring at the ceiling.

"Are you just going to listen to music till you pass out?"

"Yep. Just like the 60s."


	23. Shut Up and Kiss Me

_*SOBS* I'm sorry VampiresRunSony! I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations! I'm just a GIRL! WAHHHH! I'm totally kidding. I dunno. I'm just tryin to… wrap it up. Lol. This is a TOTAL 100% spoiler for book five. So, never read it, I wouldn't recommend reading this. ^_^_

_ One thing: HOLY DAMN MOTHER OF JESUS GEE-ZUS! 2 freakin ninja's commented! AHHHH! I'm on a roll. Movie critic Jean Shallet! I'm on to you! That made no sense! MWAH HAHAHAHA!_

_ SemeUkeLurver. Fangasum? Mmm… interesting…_

_ Anywho, enjoy the basic summary of half of Twelfth Grade Kills!_

Nelly woke up to her beeping phone at 7 a.m. Thursday morning and she needed to get Vlad up before it was too late. She pulled on a pair of black socks and walked out into the hallway. She made her way down the hall and opened Vlad's door.

"Vlad, time to-" Drowsily looking up Nelly saw two heads, not one.

Nelly knew there was something going on with Vladimir about some man called Dorian, but the details were vague. She heard Otis and Vlad argue a couple times about him. She knew that Vlad had romantic interest in him, and Otis didn't entirely approve. At first, Nelly didn't really care if Vlad played for that team. She'd love him no matter what. But, now, stepping a little closer and picking out this man's age, she was beginning to question her judgment.

That, and the fact that he was in Vlad's room.

_Big_ no-no.

It looked like there were headphones in Dorian's ears and they were dangerously close. Vlad's head was nuzzled in Dorian's neck, Dorian's cheek resting on Vlad's forehead.

Nelly narrowed her eyes, but held her tongue. Tentatively, Nelly came forward, found Dorian's shoulder, and shrugged him awake, carful to not wake Vlad.

His eyes opened slowly, exposing deep chocolate irises. "Hmm?" He looked around groggily and then his eyes finally found Nelly's glaring ones.

He opened his mouth to say something, but Nelly harshly whispered, "Don't say anything. I don't know what the details are of your relationship, or why Otis dislikes you so much. Honestly, I don't really mind that Vlad's… you know. I might even get over your age. How old are you?"

"Human or vampire years?" Dorian whispered softly.

Nelly rolled her eyes. "Human."

"Around 23 I think. Maybe 25," Dorian mused quietly.

"Hmm…" Nelly scowled, but then sighed, "Okay. Whatever. But you sure as _hell_ can't have sleepovers. Shoo shoo. I'm coming back in three minutes. Beat it."

Dorian gave a small smile and Nelly turned, and walked out.

_#_

_"No, no. Like this, numb-skull," Dorian said and picked up the bow, "Pull your arm back farther."_

_ Vlad sighed and snatched the bow back. "Have I mentioned your one of the most bossy people in the freaking world?"_

_ Dorian grinned. "Maybe once or twice. Now aim for the head of the fish."_

_ Vlad exhaled and raised the bow. Looking past the blue sun, orange sky, and yellow trees, Vlad focused on the blood-red sea. Suddenly, a huge sparkly silver fish leap up out of the water. _

_ "Shoot!" Dorian gasped._

_ Vlad pulled back on the string and the arrow struck the beast…_

Vlad groggily opened his eyes to see Dorian climbing out of bed. Vlad grinned and started laughing. Dorian looked back. "What?"

"You will not believe the dream I just had," Vlad chuckled.

Dorian smiled back. "Was it a wet one?"

Vlad rolled his eyes. "No. I'm 70 % sure that I was high or something. Did you drug me?"

"Vladimir, if I had drugged you," Dorian mused a-matter-of-factly, "I wouldn't have _just_ gone to sleep listening to music." A moment of silence passed as that sank in, and Vlad narrowed his eyes. "Oh my God."

Dorian chuckled and stood. "I gotta go. Your aunt saw us."

Vlad sat up quickly, feeling the dried blood from last night on his stomach. "_What_?"

"Yup. You were all snuggly and everything," Dorian purred, "Not that I don't like that. It's cute."

Vlad blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, she left and is coming back in like 2 minutes," Dorian said and found his shoes after walking back around the bed, "So I gotta go."

Vlad bit his lip and looked around for his shirt. Dorian leaned over and opened the window. Vlad turned towards him. Dorian smiled at him. "See you later."

Vlad smiled back. "Okay."

They exchanged a couple kisses before Dorian left, a few seconds before Nelly opened the door again. Vlad quickly pulled a blanket over his shoulders. Bad enough that Nelly knew Dorian was here anyway. Also knowing that he was half naked would make it worse.

"Hey," Vlad said quietly.

"_Hey_?" Nelly mused, "I come in here and see some man in your bed and all you can say is _hey_?"

Vlad swallowed. "Hey… Nelly?"

Nelly rolled her eyes. "I don't care if your into girls or guys; no one gets in this room without my knowledge, got it?"

"Okay," Vlad lied, "Sorry."

"Mmhm. Get ready for school, and I won't tell Otis," Nelly huffed, turned, and walked out.

Vlad exhaled. Otis. Dad.

As Dorian might put it, _merde_.

_#_

Two days later, Vlad went to Henry, explaining what happened, conveniently leaving out Dorian. (Henry still knew about… him, but they don't talk about it. It, really, as if nothing happened.) Turns out someone found Joss and called 911. No one knows what really happened, and Joss hasn't really said anything, which made Vlad dangerously curious. When he explained what happened to Otis, Otis tried to find the most logical reasoning. Vlad used the same story he gave to Henry.

"You're sure it was your dad?" Henry questioned for the billionth time.

"I'm freaking sure, Henry," Vlad sighed, "You have to help me look. Please?"

"Where would we start?" Henry breathed.

"The park, I guess," Vlad thought, "And then… the rest of Bathory. This place isn't very big."

Henry sighed. "Okay. We start tomorrow."

The two boys searched the next day for around 4 hours, just bringing up nothing. Vlad was beginning to think he was going nuts. They came home to find Enrico and Em in Nelly's house, Em told Vlad and Otis that D'Ablo is dead.

Vlad felt like a terrible person, but that was a huge load off his shoulders. They didn't know who did it, but Vlad was glad he was out of the picture. Vlad hesitated, but came up with an idea to negotiate with Em to let him go free if he gives her his father.

Em, surprisingly, agrees and gave Vlad until the end of the year to hand over his father. She then told Vlad that she is actually his great-grandmother. Yeah. _What?_ Vlad was immensely surprised, especially because Otis reassures him by saying it's true.

Later, Vlad decided to go and search for a few more hours and was joined by Otis, Henry, and Vikas.

No avail.

_#_

"You _what_?" Dorian breathed.

"If I can get my dad to go to the trial by the end of the year, then I live," Vlad explained.

"I'm not deaf, Vlad," Dorian scowled, "Your dad won't go. He'll be condemned to death. You of all people should know that."

Vlad bit his lip. "Well-"

"And how long have you been searching for him?"

"A couple days? I dunno."

"And you haven't found anything," Dorian sighed, "He won't go."

"Can't you be a tiny bit supportive?" Vlad hissed.

"I don't want you to get killed," Dorian growled back, "And if being realistic means I'm a little harsh; fine."

Vlad glared and looked away.

Dorian exhaled quietly. "I'm sorry this is all going all crappy-like. But since we're in, we better not make it worse. I could help you search."

Vlad brushed the hair out of his eyes. "How?"

"Have you tried mentally looking?" Dorian asked.

"Only about a billion times. It's as if he doesn't exist," Vlad groaned, "But I _saw_ him! You saw him!"

"I know," Dorian responded, "I'll help. Maybe. If I _can_. I mean, he's hid this long. He can go back whenever he pleases, I think."

A couple days later, Vlad resolved to go up to the belfry tower. He hadn't been there in weeks- _months_, perhaps. But the thing is, when he got there, his father was also there. Tomas briefly explained why he was gone, but wanted to tell the whole story to Nelly and Otis. Vlad, completely ignoring whatever Dorian had said about Tomas, agreed and practically floated next to his actual flesh-and-blood father as they walked home.

At the house Tomas explained he was hiding from a secret vampire society that wanted the Pravus to enslave vampire kind and that they were responsible for the fire and Mellina's death. Otis finally showed up soon after and got angry at Tomas for making Vlad suffer for so many years. To prove his point, he punches Tomas in the face. He stormed out and Tomas assured Vlad they would work things out… somehow.

In the mean time, Tomas stayed with Nelly and Vlad.

Honestly, Vlad was just happy to have his dad back.

_#_

"What do you mean he's alive?" Anna gasped, practically spitting out her mojito.

"He's alive as in," Dorian snapped, "breathing, talking, and still creeping me out."

"Hey, he creeped me out too," Anna mused.

"And he hates my dad," Dorian sighed and thought for a second, "He's living with Vlad."

"_What_?"

"I went up to Vlad's last night, and sensed him in the house before I even climbed in his room," Dorian explained, "_Smelled_ him."

"You told Vlad about the whole Aidan deal, right?" Anna questioned.

"Yeah. Tomas then sold him some bullshit about Aidan being crazy," Dorian hissed.

"Pssh, Aidan was twice as logical as you were. And a cuter baby, according to Enrico," Anna said and sipped the green drink.

"He did not say that," Dorian glared.

Anna smiled and nodded.

"That jerk," Dorian breathed, "Remind me not to get him a birthday present."

"Can do," Anna grinned, but it faded, "What are you going to do?"

Dorian brushed the hair out of his eyes. After a couple seconds he said, "Get a haircut?"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I love your hair. Anyone who doesn't can eat me. I meant about this shit hole we're in."

"I don't know," Dorian sighed.

"You need to talk to Vlad and-"

"What the hell am I supposed to say?" Dorian gasped, "_Vlad! Your dad is evil!_ I mean, I would probably be glued to my dad and all of his opinions if I hadn't seen him for years. Especially if I thought he was _dead_."

Anna took another swig from the mojito and set it down. "I think you should let it play out. Like, kind of back off, because I can tell you and Vlad are hitting one of those relationship bumps. Plus, you don't know what Tomas's motives are."

"I fucking hate those…" Dorian growled to himself.

"Everyone does, Door Nail," Anna chuckled, "But I think you should give Vlad some space, and then talk. But that's just me. For all you know, he'll come to _you_."

Dorian nodded, and then thought for a second. "But…"

"Grow a pair and resist that hunger," Anna mused, "You did for a month or something. I remember you coming to me all distant about it. You are such a creeper."

Dorian smiled. "Yeah…"

_#_

Days passed before Vlad saw Dorian again.

Honestly, Vlad didn't really notice until two nights ago when he remembered to finally change the sheets on his bed; the blood. To his surprise, Dorian caught him on the way home from school. Vlad was just thinking about placing a bet with his dad that he could beat him at _Race to Armageddon_ three times in a row when Dorian stepped out in front of him.

"Hey," Vlad said absently, taking out a head phone, "Where have you been?"

"Places," Dorian mused and pursed his lips, "How's Tomas?"

Vlad sighed. "He's fine. And not all sketchy like you claimed. He's actually pretty cool. And Otis is warming back up to him. Sort of."

Dorian cleared his throat. "Okay, I'll lay off. I just don't… want to stop seeing you just because of your father."

Vlad nodded solemnly. "Okay."

Dorian came closer. "Okay. That's it."

Vlad grinned. "Yep." Then he came forward and quickly pressed his lips to Dorian's. Dorian pulled Vlad closer by wrapping his arms around his waist. Vlad snaked his arms around his neck as the kisses picked up. Dorian pulled back and said quietly, "Wanna get up in a tree or something?"

Vlad chuckled quietly. "You're so weird."

Dorian grinned. "I know."

Dorian was in the tree next to them first and as Vlad began to climb up, he heard a familiar voice. One he hadn't heard for a while. "Vlad! There you are! Where have you been?"

Vlad let go of the branch and looked to the source of the voice.

Snow was walking towards him, her burgundy lips folded into a sweet smile.

"Hey, Snow," Vlad said loudly so Dorian could hear, "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't seen you around for almost a week!" she practically gasped, "It's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth."

Vlad smiled sheepishly. "Lots of craziness going on lately. Sorry."

"It's fine," Snow brushed off.

Silence. Vlad's gaze flickered to Dorian who was sitting up on a branch, quiet, yet bored.

_Get rid of her._

_I haven't seen her in like two weeks._

_Your point?_

"So…" Snow mused, "Is Otis okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," Vlad replied, "He's great, actually. Still annoyed with my random teen antics, but great."

Snow smiled. "Cool. Um, you should stop by the Crypt again sometime. You're missed."

Vlad nodded. "Absolutely."

Snow came forward and gave Vlad a sheepish hug before walked past him, her feet dainty despite the big black boots.

Vlad exhaled and watched as she walked out of sight. Then he climbed up the tree in a huff and Dorian grinned at him.

"What?" Vlad questioned.

"She liiikes you," Dorian chuckled.

"Be quiet," Vlad mused in return.

"Vlad and whats-her-name sitting in a tree-"

"So you're a _her_ now?"

"Wait. What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."


	24. Voice Be Gone

Soooooo _sorry! The new school Tri started and I had homework and I got in trouble so I couldn't use the computer until now… my mom changed my password. UGHHHHHH. I can't wait until I move out. I can't respond to reviews cuz I don't have time! AH! I only have five minutes! BLARRRGEEE! _

_ I'm sorry! AHH!_

_ Enjoy! :DDDD_

The days, for some reason, started getting longer as the school year drew to a close. Vlad found himself getting more and more excited for senior year, and more and more terrified. But, you know…

That's school for you.

Dorian said he'd done all his "school shit" in France with Anna and another man named Olivier. Not a vampire, but a close friend all the same. And as Vlad stared up at the ceiling waiting for said person, he wondered how this would all play out with his dad and everything. Otis didn't hang around as much anymore. Like, Vlad saw him at school and everything, but he really only came over when Tomas was out.

Same thing with Dorian. Now, he rarely came up to Vlad's room anymore.

What was the deal with Tomas? He was pretty cool in Vlad's eyes. He could be a little shady sometimes, but, so could everyone else right? When he first met Otis, Vlad thought he was going to kill him or something! Ugh. This was confusing.

Finally, Dorian's voice pushed into Vlad's thoughts. _Open the window you punk_.

Vlad sat up and saw Dorian on the other side, arms folded. Vlad reached forward and unlatched the window. "Hey," he said as the vampire climbed inside.

"Bonjour," Dorian said smoothly and closed the window behind him, "What's up?"

"Nothing really," Vlad sighed, "I'm graduating next year."

Dorian smiled. "You've mentioned it. How old are you now?"

"Uh… I turned 17 a while back," Vlad answered.

"Interesting…"

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"After you graduate, your totally gunna be legal."

"As if you ever gave a shit."

Dorian thought for a second. "Ouais. Touché."

"You are way too into the French."

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Dorian paused and as Vlad was about to say something, he said, "Is the house empty?"

Vlad cleared his throat. "Yeah. Nelly has the late shift and my Dad is out doing junk."

Dorian got a thin smile. "Interesting. Where's your iPod?"

Vlad, not entirely sure what Dorian was itching at, but had a pretty good idea, stood and walked to his back pack on the other side of the room. Vlad unzipped the front and grabbed his iPod saying, "You need to get your own iPod. Don't you think it's a little-" As Vlad stood, Dorian came up in a blur and plucked the tiny piece of technology from his hand. Vlad rolled his eyes and started to walk back to the bed. Dorian's sudden, "Stop." brought him to a halt.

"What?"

"Why don't you have Danger Days on here?"

"Danger what?"

"Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys," Dorian mused quickly, looking up, "Pourquoi?"

"I just haven't bought it on iTunes…"

"You whore."

Vlad was about to question him, but decided against it and folded his arms. "What the hell are you getting at?"

"I wanted to play Destroya," Dorian purred and plugged Vlad's iPod into the small iHome he had for it.

"Never heard it."

Dorian grinned. "You're missin out. Gerard Way totally makes sex sounds in it."

Vlad raised an eyebrow as Dorian selected _I Never Told You What I Do For A Living_. With that, he walked over in front of Vlad. "So. What time do you think they'll be getting home?"

"I don't know…" Vlad responded and then came to a conclusion and stepped back, eyes narrowed, "I told you. Not here."

"Psshaaw," Dorian groaned and came back in front of him, "I am supportive, I'm sweet and nice and wonderful and full of poofy unicorn shit and you don't want to put out?"

"Put out?" Vlad chuckled, "_What_? Are you a black guy now?"

"Yup," Dorian said stepping forward and lowering his voice, "Bitch better put out. Or Ima bust a cap in someone's ass."

Vlad couldn't help but laugh at the terrible impression and said, "No, Dorian."

"You know," Dorian replied putting a hand around Vlad's neck, "I'm a lot stronger than you are."

"Why do I doubt that?"

Dorian came close and softly pressed his lips to Vlad's. He kissed slowly, pressing his tongue through into Vlad's mouth making him melt. Dorian held him there for a couple more seconds before pulling away leaving Vlad flushed. "We could just do that…" Vlad said quietly.

"But that's boring," Dorian whispered back, "And I want…" Dorian's free hand grabbed Vlad's crotch making him jump, "excitement."

Vlad grabbed Dorian's wrist, "That's what porn is for."

"Why watch when I can have?"

"Because you don't get ripped apart by my dad that way," Vlad mused, his voice slightly shaky, "He'll be weirded out, but not enough to kill you."

Dorian stuck out his lower lip. "Boo."

Vlad backed up and bumped into the wall. "Boo to you too."

Dorian folded his arms and scoped Vlad. The song went to _Dead!_ and Dorian came forward again, close to Vlad. "Did I ever tell you about my first time with a man?"

"Uh… I'm not sure I want to know…"

"It was in Paris, of course," Dorian smiled, "His name was François. Very pushy."

"Dorian I really don't-"

"I dunno," Dorian sighed, "This just reminds me of the situation. But you're past me and I'm François."

"Was past you less pushy?"

"Oh, _Jesus_," Dorian groaned, "I was a push _over_. I was a pansy to sum it up. You can ask Anna for details, but I remember being afraid of spiders."

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "That is an extremely rational fear."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "We're getting off topic." He put a hand around Vlad's neck again. "Pweety pwease?"

"No…" Vlad sighed.

Dorian leaned down and started kissing his neck. Vlad leaned his head against the wall. Dorian seriously knew how to get to him. Vlad made failed attempts at pushing him away- they ended up with Vlad just sliding his hands down Dorian's sides and him pressing closer. As _Mama_ started Dorian moved back up, kissing Vlad quicker than before; his heart beat faster.

Dorian moved his hips against Vlad making him say quickly, "_Dorian_." Eep. That came out a little more whiney than he wanted…

Dorian pulled back only slightly, a sly smile on his lips. "Mm?"

"You're an asshole," Vlad whispered, "If we get caught, I'm screaming rape."

Dorian grinned, took the collar of Vlad's shirt and kissed him before saying, "On the bed you rape victim." Vlad nervously peeled off his jacket, dropped it to the floor, walked to the bed, and sat down. Dorian turned up the music and came over in front of Vlad. He mimicked Vlad and took off his pea-coat.

"Woo… this is actually happening," Vlad said quietly.

Dorian smiled and pushed Vlad down onto his back. He sat down on his waist and leaned down, and began to pick up where he left off.

_#_

Anna was a good person, right? Yeah. She helped someone with a heavy package the other day and compliment a man on his tie. She loved kids and all animals. (With the exception of seagulls. _Damn_, they were annoying.)

So, if she was such a good person, why did Tomas Tod have a hand around her throat, pinning her against a wall behind Dorian's rented house. Why couldn't she have run a little faster? Perhaps a knife conveniently laying nearby? But nooo….

It's like that A7X song. God Hates Us.

"I don't know where he is!" Anna choked.

"You're his friend, correct?" Tomas growled, "I can't sense him. Did he disconnect himself?"

"H-he's probably blocking h-his thoughts b-because he's doing s-something!" Anna sputtered.

"_What_?"

"Killing someone? Drugs? Sex?" Anna snapped, "I don't know!"

Tomas wretched Anna to the side, throwing her on the ground. Anna gasped for breath and coughed. Tomas mumbled something quickly in Elysian that sounded like _stupid bitch_ and turned.

"What do you want with him?" Anna growled.

"Information he stole from me," Tomas snarled back, not turning to face her, "Things I should only know."

"Dorian doesn't know anything!" Anna barked, "And neither do I! But I can easily report to Elysia that you're hiding something-"

Tomas turned, his eyes focused into a sharp glare. "You will do no such thing because you'll never make it to Elysia in time."

Anna swallowed. "What?"

Tomas switched to Elysian and slowly mused, "You heard me you ignorant Spanish moron. Once I take Dorian, I can't have you being suspicious."

Anna got to her feet. "In broad daylight?" she snapped back in the same tongue, "And you call me ignorant."

Tomas was had Anna again by the collar of her blouse and threw her against the house. Anna hit full force, knocking the wind out of her. Anna took quick breaths and Tomas came close to her. "You know, Otis and I had an argument over you once; a long time ago."

Anna's heart was pounding in her ears. She tried throwing a punch, but Tomas caught her fist and simply broke her wrist. Anna whined as her wrist throbbed and healed quickly. Tomas used this time to pin her against the wall. "We both wanted to be your suitor. But I soon realized what a _freak_ you were. I that's when I knew I had to be the one to kill you."

"That's a lame-ass reason, Tod," Anna hissed, "I was hoping for something more cliché."

Tomas grinned wickedly. "Sorry to disappoint." Then he leaned down and bit into her throat.

_#_

Otis needed to talk to Dorian. Majorly. On the bright side, he knew where he lived now. As creepy as that sounded, it was convenient. It was a pretty nice late-ish May day, and he was still alive. He kind of wanted to patch this up. Or at least come to an understanding. Honestly, Otis couldn't see himself becoming friends with Dorian. He was just too fucking weird.

Approaching the small brick home, however, he caught a blood scent. Thankfully, not Vladimir's.

It smelled like…

"Anna?" Otis called.

When no answer came, he followed the scent. Otis found himself in the back yard. Looking around, he heard a sputtering noise and looked down. There, just a couple yards off, lay Anna in a pool of her own blood, choking on the crimson.

Otis was over to her in a heartbeat.

His heart pounding, Otis quickly asked, "Oh my God, Anna. Who-?"

Anna coughed. Blood covered her neck and a trail of it went down her chin. Otis instinctively raised his wrist to his mouth and bit down. Anna coughed again and Otis pressed his wrist to her already bloody lips. He felt her frantic pulls, quickly making him slightly dizzy.

Otis pulled his wrist away and sat Anna up. "Are you alright?"

Anna made a scratchy squeaky noise.

"What?"

Anna coughed again and tried speaking again. Only that scratchy squeak again. Helping her to her feet, Otis asked if she had a key into the house. Anna pointed to the back door and Otis slowly lead her over and into the home. Her wound had healed, but she still couldn't speak.

Anna's blood got on the floor and Otis quickly got her a towel. She dried herself off and coughed again. She made a scratchy squeak that sounded like a _thanks_.

Otis tried pushing into her mind to see what happened or to communicate, but for some reason, he couldn't.

"Who did this to you?"

Anna gave a loud scratchy… something.

"_Name_ Annabel," Otis urged and had an epiphany. He jumped up from his chair and frantically searched around. He found a pen and a piece of notebook laying on the kitchen counter. Otis was back to Anna in a blur and opened the notebook to a clear page.

"Who did this?" Otis said again and handed her the pen.

In large letters, Anna quickly scribbled, TOMAS_._


	25. Not So Bad After All

_Ello! Welcome to the final chapter of this never ending story. That sounds like an oxymoron, but I don't care! I would just like to thank a lil ol user GOD AM I. He or she was the one who started all this madness with this one review on the first chapter- "__love it but maybe make for more mature people *wink* you know we all want the sexiness" If it wasn't for that, this wouldn't be here. Thank God! Lol _

_ To me, the ending sucks foot, but what the hell am I supposed to do? Repeat the entire book? If you guys wanted to read the book, you'd go out and buy it. This is FanFICTION, right? So let's have some fun and write suckish endings! :D_

_Uh, hem. So, here we go._

_ Alluring Alliteration! Hahahahaha… I love that line as well…_

_ SemeUkeLurver! I know it was short! But I was strapped for time and this one is kinda short too. :( Word says its 4 pages. I have a story I'm writing and it's 45 pages. This is NOTHING. Sigh. Lol_

_ Sufficio! LOL I don't think so. BUT, guess what? Since I read ur review, and wrote srsly, I've been saying seriously, JUST LIKE THAT. All all muffled and everything! SAYING it! Weird, right? I sound like a total douche ^_^_

_ Welp, thanks for reading! Thanks for getting me to 15,000 hits! :D I love you all!_

_ Enjoy!_

"Something's wrong."

Vlad kept a hand in Dorian's hair but looked into his chocolate eyes. "What?"

Dorian got a thoughtful expression. "I'm… not sure. But something's wrong. And I think its… Anna."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "We just had like… forbidden _sex_ in my room and your thinking about _Anna_?"

Dorian grinned. "Not like that."

Vlad rolled his eyes, smiling. "Mm," he sat up, "What do you think is wrong?"

Dorian shrugged and put his hands behind his head. "Don't know."

"Where is she?"

"One of three places, a 7-11, my house, or her apartment in New York," Dorian mused.

"Well, if we go to a 7-11, you're buying me something," Vlad replied, "I'm _so_ not going to New York; so that leaves your house."

"_Rented_," Dorian emphasized.

"Ooh," Vlad sighed, "_rented_."

"Good boy."

_#_

Anna slowly sipped water as Otis angrily talked to Vikas over the phone.

"Do you know where he is at least? Or what he's up to?"

Anna heard Vikas sigh. "I'm not sure. I'll alert Elysia and look myself."

"Okay," Otis sighed and said something in Russian that Anna couldn't catch and hung up. He looked to her. "You okay?"

Anna nodded. _Good Lord_ he was hot. Stupid blondes.

Otis nodded in return and then sat in the chair across from her. "You're positive it was him. What was he saying?"

Anna rolled her eyes and scribbled on the paper once more in her strange scratchy hand-writing. It looked like a mixture of cursive and print- only worse.

_He said something about Dorian knowing about a plan of his. _

Otis ran a hand through his hair. "Nothing more?"

Anna wrote. _That's about it. _

Otis sighed and leaned back.

Anna bit her lip and turned to an open page. Otis peered over just as she finished writing and looked to Anna in surprise. _Tomas said you two fought over me._

"That was…" Otis smiled softly, "Years ago. Hundreds in fact. I don't know why he chose to bring it up."

Anna thought for a second. _Still feel the same?_

Otis pursed his lips. "I've found another, Annabel."

Anna smiled. _So?_

Otis looked down and back up. "_So_, I've committed to a woman I love."

Anna rolled her eyes and scribbled. _Boo_.

Otis chuckled. "So mature. As always."

Anna caught Otis in a stare down for a second before quickly moving forward and placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth. Anna smiled at him and then the embarrassment flooded in and she grabbed the glass and resumed sipping. Otis's expression got interested for a second and he said, "Don't do that."

Anna wrote. _Sorry._

Otis shook his head. "No, no. This needs to be settled anyway. You missed." Anna set down the glass and tuned back to find Otis leaning in. She met him half way and pressed her lips to his.

Oh, sweet bliss.

Otis pulled away after a second or two and sat back, clearing his throat. "So. We need to find out what happened to your throat…"

Anna felt the blush on her face and wrote. _So we're even. I never got that from you, punk._

Otis smiled. "Yes."

Anna returned the smile and tore out the piece of paper. As she was crumpling it up, the door opened behind Anna. She turned to see Dorian walk in, followed by Vlad.

"Ah," Otis mused, "Just who I was looking for."

Dorian looked confused for a second and looked to Anna. "So. You finally got him over here."

Anna flipped him off and Vlad said, "What are you doing here, Otis?"

"I could ask you the same question, Vladimir," Otis retorted, "But I won't. Anna's voice is gone and Tomas is responsible," he looked to Dorian, "He was after you for some reason. I found Anna lying in her own blood out there. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…" Dorian growled and rushed to Anna, "Are you alright?"

She wrote. _I'll give you the details later. Voice is gone though._

"Have you tried talking?"

Anna nodded and tried to say yes, but all that came out was a squeak.

"She's been trying to talk to me for the past half hour," Otis sighed.

"My dad did this?" Vlad breathed, "He couldn't have…"

Anna quickly scribbled. _He wants Dorian dead._

Dorian's eyebrows came together in confusion. "Did he say why?"

Vlad pushed through and read. "Oh my god. What? I thought-"

"You thought wrong," Otis said, "We all did. But you have to keep up the act, Vlad. Get him to the Elysian council before it's too late. We'll wait out the summer. I think he might be going away. But the time that he does spend with you needs to be exactly the same as it was."

_ You'll be like 007_ Anna wrote with a grin.

Vlad bit his lip. "I don't know…"

"You don't really have a choice, Vlad," Dorian mused, "I bet I can keep him out of Bathory by leaving myself."

"_What_?"

Otis got a small smile.

"I'll come back you donut," Dorian sighed.

Otis folded his arms. "I should get back home. Nelly is probably home. Vladimir, get home soon." Vlad gave him a small nod and Otis left after a quick glance to Anna. Dorian raised his arms over his head and stretched. "Yep. I could use another trip to France."

"But-"

"Just for the summer," Dorian smiled, "And then I'll be back to fuck up your life even further."

Vlad grit his teeth before saying. "The summer."

"Yeah," Dorian replied, "You could use some time to repair friendships anyway."

Vlad thought about it for a second. The last time he had a free standing conversation with Henry was probably last week. Snow and the other Goths? Yikes. October was going to kill him.

"Okay…" Vlad sighed.

"Plus," Dorian said and ran a hand through his hair, "I need a haircut."

"You better not chop it all off," Vlad warned.

Dorian grinned. "Sure."

_#_

Junior year ended with a bang, everybody heading over to a party at some poor sap's house. Vlad, however, was saying goodbye.

"Would you like something from France?" Dorian mused, "Their teenage clothes are a little bland, so don't ask for any. But, they have amazing art."

"I'm fine," Vlad replied, "Just hurry back."

"Mmhm," Dorian nodded, moved closer, and pressed his lips to Vlad's. They kissed a couple times before Dorian broke off, blue eyes. "Lean back," he breathed, expression eerie.

Vlad exhaled and obeyed, knowing what to expect.

Vlad couldn't remember how long it'd been and realized as Dorian drank with this… yearning desire that he'd be gone and without Vlad's blood for three months. Either he'd come back and the hunger would be gone or it would be stronger.

Vlad weakly wrapped a hand around Dorian's neck, pressing close. He took mouthful after mouthful, making Vlad close his eyes, relax, and hope for the best.

_#_

Summer was always hot and boring for the Tod family. There would always be something going on up at the hospital; whether it be someone breaking their leg on a skateboard or a kid with a concussion from crashing into a tree, Nelly was practically always gone.

Vlad got Snow to come over once or twice along with Henry. Dorian was right- he needed to repair relationships.

Inside jokes came back, Vlad started seeing everyone on a regular basis again. Everyone except Dorian. It was only towards the end of August that he really started missing him. Probably because he knew he was coming back.

Maybe Anna would be better.

Otis was on a man-hunt with Vikas to find you-know-who. And it was weird- because Tomas finally showed his face again the night before school started again.

He seemed distant and when Nelly asked, he just said, "The Slayer Society is planning something."

Turns out he wasn't crazy; the SS were planning something. Joss told him something about cleansing the town or some weird junk and then blew him off. Jerk.

Dorian found Vlad in the park on a warm Friday, a week later.

His hair was shorter, but not too short. About as short as it was when he first met him.

"Hey punk," he mused.

Vlad smiled brightly, hugged and kissed him- the usual. "How was France?"

"Oh, we spent about a month in France and then Anna demanded we go to fucking Poland," he sighed, "I feel like I lost around 1000 brain cells."

"You're so shallow," Vlad retorted, "Poland's culture is-"

"Boring," Dorian groaned, "What's been happening up here?"

"Joss said the Slayer Society is planning something," Vlad replied as they started walking, "Cleansing Bathory."

Dorian halted. "They're planning a cleansing?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Shiitake mushrooms…" Dorian growled, "A cleansing is when they come to a town, and kill _everyone_. Because they think there are vampires in it. They're insane."

"_Everyone_?"

"Did he say why?"

"I don't think so…" Vlad replied and tried to think.

"Where does this asshole live?"

"Dorian-"

"_Show me_."

Vlad knew he would regret it, but he took Dorian to Joss's.

Dorian cleverly picked the back door and got in. And, before Vlad could really do anything, Dorian had Joss on the floor. Thank whatever god there was up there that his parents weren't home- yet.

"Dorian!" Vlad snapped.

"I can easily break the other one," Dorian snarled.

Joss's gaze flickered from Dorian to his cast. "Get away from me," he hissed.

"What is the Slayer Society planning?"

Joss looked to Vlad. "This is what this is about? Get off!"

Joss shoved Dorian and he finally moved with a glare and stood next to Vlad. "Well?"

"Vlad. Remember when we had that deal? I would only try and kill you at night?" Joss said.

Vlad nodded. Dorian looked to Vlad with confusion. "What? That's fucking stupid."

Vlad glared at him and looked to Joss. "Continue."

"Because you're not dead, the Slayer Society is gunna cleanse the town," Joss explained.

"Meaning," Dorian interrupted, "They're going to kill everyone."

"Just because I'm not dead…" Vlad breathed.

_#_

Vlad liked to think that the world wasn't closing in over him, but it was. It seemed like there were less and less places to hide. The year came closing in, Halloween came and went with Henry and scaring a bunch of kids, trying to take his mind off of… everything.

Tomas, naturally, wasn't around a whole lot anymore and, of course, wasn't going to Elysia. Dorian told Vlad Em had threatened him and Anna. Vlad was so dead…

_#_

Senior year sucks. You've got collage applications, tons of homework, driving, work, relationships, and not to mention a giant siege on your town.

Ugh. Don't you hate that?

Vlad didn't know he had it in him, but he stopped it with a single word and a motivational speech. All because he thought Snow was dead.

But she wasn't! Otis had said that she would die before she became one of him. Strange how you don't listen very well under pressure.

Also, all when Dorian was in New York for some Elysian thing, Tomas came out with his plan to use Vlad to get his power and turns out Vikas was involved. They're both dead now, but somehow, Vlad knew he's always miss them.

Graduation came and went, Otis was out showing Snow the ropes because Vlad was feeling a little under the weather. Code: I want to be left alone.

Vlad was finally out of school and all he could think about was how much back stabbing he'd taken. His mother was killed at the hand of his father, Vikas killed Aidan, and Nelly was gone.

Otis said he wouldn't leave as long as Vlad needed him, which was good. Very very good. Vlad felt like shit. And he couldn't hate his father for some reason. He just… couldn't. There was a pyre for him, and Vlad and Otis both attended.

Turns out that Tomas had severely damaged Anna's vocal cords and when Otis gave her his blood, it just made them worse. She's progressively getting her voice back; words becoming more clear every day. But she still carries a note pad and pen. The block from her mind has been removed; Dorian and her have mental arguments daily.

Oo, Eddie was a vampire now. Eternally to be Em's problem.

Maybe things would start looking up. Maybe.

And then, as Vlad lay in that familiar position on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he heard that lovely _tap tap_ come from the window.

Maybe life wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
